


My Devil Academia 2 ( Ghost of Sins Past)

by Cici3



Series: My Devil Academia (Ghost) [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Academy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Guilt, Non-Graphic Violence, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Sibling Rivalry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cici3/pseuds/Cici3
Summary: The summer after Jetea's first year at RAD was an amazing one, she spent time with her favorite brothers, enjoying the new person she was becoming. Now she is transferring as a permanent student and there will be new responsibilities and fun times to be had.But her past mistakes haunt her and she wants more than anything to make amends with the brother she had antagonized for her own emotional release. Now that he is applying to attend RAD as well, will she be able to make things right and have a real happy family to move forward with, or will her past continue to bubble up and cause her to repeat history in ways she wasn't ready for? And most importantly, how will this effect her future with her favorite Mr. Pride?
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: My Devil Academia (Ghost) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746109
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. We are all Demons for a reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea remembers her promise to her siblings to do better by them and realizes just how difficult that is going to be. As she remembers her past sins towards her younger brother Kiome who suffered abuse at her hand and developed his uncontrollable rage, the very rage that strikes an interest in another demon.
> 
> Lucifer has worked tirelessly through the summer and is going through the applications of the next exchange students, he doesn't want to be biased, but he has a feeling the new year will bring its own troubles as well.

J

“You did that on purpose!” My ten year old brother trembled in the corner of his room, his hazel eyes wide as I shut the door behind me after shoving him inside. He was always quiet and gentle and he would never raise his voice or oppose our parents. He was loyal and softhearted and I trusted him…that was until he told our parents about what I had done to our sister. Mother flew into a rage and Daddy could only watch in horror, not at her words but my actions, I would never win their favor now.

“What you did was wrong Tèa; Laika’s gone because of what you did to her! I had to tell the truth.” I crept toward him with my whip in my hand and he backed away against the wall, he cannot manipulate plants like I can but his psychic powers far surpassed my own by a long shot; I could get into his head but he had telekinetic powers as well. Even still, he cowered even though he had the upper hand.

“What I did? Don’t you mean what WE did Kio? Where did I get the information from in the first place? Who failed to comfort her even when I was done with her? Who stood there while she was taken? You are just as much to blame as me; don’t deny the fact that you failed as an older brother and now she is as good as dead.”

“Don’t say things like that, she will come back!” I tilted my head and smiled, I read his mind, he already blamed himself and he was terrified of just that; and it was in my nature to exasperate ones weaknesses.

“And even if she did, why would she want anything to do with you? You couldn’t even protect her like a big brother should, and why do you think that is?”

“You can’t scare me with your words, I’m not Laika, you don’t intimidate me!” I cracked my whip and hit him right in his chest only stinging him. As he kneeled in pain I took his fighting staff that was off to the side and began to beat his head and shoulders until he fell to the floor in the fetal position crying. Our parents Grandmother and Uncle were gone, out looking for clues to find the people who took our sister and wouldn’t be home for a while; and I was left in charge. I knelt next to him and pulled him up by his hair, blood trickled down his face and I know his back and shoulders were bruised.

“Look at you…why didn’t you fight back? Why didn’t you use your powers on me Kio? It’s because you’re weak, that is why our sister hates you Kio, you’re a weak, pathetic, sniveling little crybaby. You’re supposed to be the man of the house when Daddy’s gone, you’re supposed to be the one who has it all together and yet look at you…you disgust me.” I dropped him on the floor as he sobbed and began to curl into a ball again.

“STOP CRYING!!” I kicked him in the stomach sending him to the other side of the room and making him retch. I rolled him on his back and stepped on his chest. I knew he wouldn’t use his powers on me, or hurt me in any way, because in his mind the men are to protect their family; and of course he was loyal without fault.

“You are supposed to be a man…. Stop crying like some weakling! I think I know how I can forgive your betrayal; you blundered because you are weak but I will make you strong, and if you speak or think a word of it to Mother or Father I will make that day the one you wish you were never born. Is that understood?” He stopped crying and nodded silently and I took my foot away. I absolutely hated myself and I was sure my parents hated me too; I had no one left to love me. The only thing I could do at this point was drag my brother down that same dark hole with me.

“See? We are going to have a lot of fun together Kiomè, I just know it!” I threw a napkin at him and slammed his room door as I walked out.

“No!!” I sat up in my bed with a start, my heart racing and in a cold sweat. For four years I took my anger and self-hatred out on him; shaping him into what I thought a real man would be. I became the very people I despised.

I looked at the clock, it was close to five am, Lucifer would be getting up soon and I really wanted to talk to him. He had to go back to Devildom to assist Diavolo with the preparations for the new school year. Aside from a couple of weekends I hadn’t been able to spend any time with him this summer, but I would get a call every night and hopefully midday when he wasn’t too busy. A knock on my door turned me around.

“Come in.” it was Beel, it was always Beel that was there for me, he looked at me worried as he stepped into my room.

“Sorry, I know it’s early; but…I was going to find some breakfast and I heard you yell.”

“Yeah, it was me…I had a bad dream.”

“About the attack?”

“No, thankfully….” He sat on my bed and looked at me, his violet eyes sad at my expression. I pulled my knees into my chest, the dream…the memory so fresh that I couldn’t bear to look at him.

“What’s the matter Tèa?”

“Beel…I’m not a good person.”

“Of course you are, you’re a great person and my best friend.”

“You haven’t known me all my life, you don’t know about my past or who I was before I met any of you! How could you possibly say that when you know nothing about me?!” I had only known them all for a year, one year out of the nineteen I have been alive. That left a lot of time to commit so many sins.

“I mean….I could say the same thing about you…we all have secrets and things we want to forget. I’ve done things I’m not proud of, but you look at me and see a kind person anyway.” I reached under my bed for the box of energy bars I kept for him when he would wander without a snack. He took it with a smile and opened the box.

“I cannot see you being unkind in any fashion Beel; that isn’t what I see when I look at you.” He closed the box again as though he had lost his appetite, his eyes were downcast and he looked….sad.

“Unlike you and your family, we are demons for a reason, just like Azrael we went against the rules and were cast out. My hands are just as dirty as anyone else’s.” I leaned over and hugged his huge shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“I’m jealous.”

“Wh-what? Jealous of what?” He looked over to me with vacant eyes and I let him go.

“I shouldn’t be…and I hate myself for it…but I’m jealous of Lucifer. I keep thinking of what you told me and I believe it, or at least I want to so much that I feel really happy when I see you two together, when you smile at him. But…I can’t shake it, and to be honest I stay around because even if it will never be more than this, than at least THIS is ours! It’s why I always stay nearby just in case you need me. I….I waited by your door, hoping that you would need me… for anything.”

“Beel….”

“Gluttony is my sin Tèa, and as hard as it is to believe it falls under more than just food. Maybe I’m a glutton for your friendship too…or just a glutton for punishment…either way I will always be here when you need me.” He caressed my face and leaned over to kiss my forehead before getting up, leaving the food. He got to my doorway and turned back with his usual smile.

“So if you can still look at me and call me your best friend then you have no worries. There is nothing you could do to make me hate you.” I watched him leave and all I could do was sigh…oh Beel…if only you knew.

L

“Why are you up this early Lucifer?” Diavolo looked at me curiously as I stepped into his office with the stack of applications for this year’s possible exchange students. I had read and reread them all night; trying to find anyone suitable that wouldn’t commit anarchy while they stayed. I had yet to even sleep, but this was too important a task; I could not make the same mistake.

“I had to get the screening done for the applications, I have found seven suitable candidates for you to choose from, even though I know we agreed upon only two this time, with all of the transfers.”

“Hmm, yes about all that…”

“What is it?” I hated when he had that furrowed look, it meant there was more work to be done.

“There aren’t as many transfers applying this year as I anticipated; but even so there isn’t cause for alarm since I was wondering if having a large amount would stretch you guys too thinly. We only have about five transfers this year, well six if we count Jetèa.”

“This was a short notice decision; it was short of a miracle we even got the dorms ready to go in such short time.”

“And if it weren’t for you overseeing it all, it would never have been the case, I have you to thank for that you know.”

“I am only doing as you asked.” In truth after the incident Azrael Pulled it was short of a miracle we received applications at all, let alone transfers.

“And I see we have Kiomè Minamino coming for the exchange as well? He isn’t transferring?”

“No, he wants to try out the academy first before making any lasting decisions.”

“I see…this is odd…his test scores are right on par with his sister’s though he is over two years younger and yet there are no extracurricular activities no hobbies or clubs. It’s like he is striving for the top with nothing to even look forward to…” I had a conversation with her brother only once since I was there, he was polite enough in passing but I had noticed something very odd in him as we spoke several weeks ago.

“Good morning Kiomè, would you like some breakfast? I am making rice, steamed salmon and nori, I figured your mother should have a morning to relax so I took the liberty. You might want to hurry before Beel catches a whiff.” He had walked into the kitchen, his face angry as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and nearly slammed it shut. He was normally a very quiet and reserved individual so seeing him short tempered had me confused.

“Are you alright Kiomè, I would hope my brothers in their tactlessness hadn’t caused you any discomfort.” He spun on me with a hateful glare, his usual hazel eyes dark as shadows.

“Don’t expect me to be all cheery and polite to you just because you’re fucking my sister! You can rot in hell for all I care!” I was taken aback…this was literally the first time I had really spoken to him and for him to attack me in such a manner only left me more befuddled.

“Have I done something to offend you? I am more than willing to talk about it like gentlemen-“

“Oh so now you’re saying I’m not a man, what else did she tell you huh? Do you both sit up and giggle while you laugh at my expense?!”

“….No, of course-“

“Oh fuck off!! I could give a shit what excuse you have, self-righteous bastard!” he stormed away at that. An hour later he spoke to me with the upmost courtesy like the previous exchange never occurred, asking for information on the academy and the process for attending. I was against even taking his application until Laika explained that that was just one of his ‘dark moments’ and that he lashed out because I was simply the first one to cross his path.

“I couldn’t tell you what his goals were, he had never voiced them to me; he seems to be…a very private individual. I have heard that he has musical interests, but he hasn’t utilized it in quite some time.” Diavolo looked over the recommendation letters he had inserted into his packet.

“Hmm, and how do I not know you are not giving him special treatment, because he is Jetèa’s brother?”

“I would never even consider-“

“Oh stop it, I’m teasing you! His academics alone are exceptional; to be this advanced at nearly seventeen is outstanding! At the very least he will do well in his classes. I’ll accept him, and add two humans for the exchange. If he proves himself then I will twist his arm toward staying.” Diavolo smiled from ear to ear and I only sighed.

“So Mammon is going to shadow one exchange student, and Astaroth will shadow another, who will oversee the transfers?”

“That is what I have been thinking over; do you think Jetèa would like the role? I can see her as very suitable, she knows the rules and guidelines already and she’s been here a year.” This was a big responsibility, she of course would love the idea, but I had doubts.

“She can handle herself Lucifer, no need to look worried, it’s only five transfer students and they are to behave as all of you are. I screened them all myself, so don’t frown, no one will hurt her.” He chuckled, but even still, after last year…

“Or is it that you are afraid one of them will take her?”

“Ha, hardly.”

“Ha, ha! There’s a sport!” this will be a good, year I know it!”

“Of course it will, when would you like for me to send Barbatos to give the news?” He patted me on the shoulder with a wider grin.

“Come on now, you know you’ve been itching to see her again for weeks, why don’t you go? Make a weekend of it, you guys don’t have to return for a few more days.”

“But I have-“

“A fun weekend ahead of you? Yes, now go and do not forget to bring me a souvenir from your trip. Preferably something I could look at often, something pretty.”

‘You are truly sending me to find you another Faberge egg?!”

“I mean…as long as you have the time, I like my collection.” Korrin knew of all things valuable and she had persuaded me to give one to Diavolo as a gift, I hadn’t figured he would love the thought of collecting them.

“Of course, I only have this time because of you.”

“Oh good, I’ll get my checkbook!” I shook my head, what will I ever do with him?

J

I walked downstairs quietly and into the kitchen, I hid in my room during breakfast pretending to sleep; I couldn’t look at him after that memory came back so clear. I wondered if his dark moments came because of those memories, or if it were a combination of things that pushed him so much. I made a small bowl of rice and fish and sat at the island in the kitchen as I thought to myself. I said I wanted to try to mend my relationship with my siblings, but even if it was an oath made in good faith the more I looked to them I began to wonder just how feasible it was. I hated myself for how I treated him, and even more so then I realized it was me that twisted them both so much. What was I to do?

“Well lookie who it is, sleepin’ Beauty; come to grace us wit ya presence finally?” Mammon, Satan, Laika and Levi filed into the kitchen with smiles.

“Hey guys, I’m not that late; I just woke up earlier and went back down a little late is all.” Mammon made sure to sit farther from me than the others but leaned towards me with a smile.

“Yeah well, ya ain’t miss nuttin’ anyway; Elie had us clean and stuff, surprised ya didn’t hear all the music blastin’. It was real fun when we did it that way, ey why she want us to call her that anyway?”

“Oh Mama’s name is Siera Ezilie Minamino, her middle name comes from some Haitian Goddess or something, she likes to be called Elie for short, reminds her of her Papa. He died when she was really little.” Laika ran her nails around the rim of her glass her elbow on the table.

“Oh wow…that’s horrible!” Satan sat back, a saddened look in his eyes.

“Yeah, real bad accident; Jiji and Sofu had a fight and—“

“Laika, don’t you think you should show restraint when speaking on such delicate family matters?” Kiomè strode in slowly, his eyes dark and his face set in a scowl. Oh no…he can’t be having another moment, not when I already felt this bad. Laika saw it too and wilted fearfully. His eyes rested on me and I swear I felt his anger rise.

“Why…good afternoon Onêsan…was there a reason why you were too lazy to come to breakfast this morning? I find it pretty amusing how you can be all about structure one day and then be a slothful hypocrite the next. No matter what skin you choose to wear you are still the horrendous bitch I always knew.” Ok, he wasn’t cursing every over word…yet, he could still be talked down.

“Oi who the hell you think you are talkin’ to her like that?!” Oh no….

“You have an awful lot of fucking nerve raising your damned voice to me in my own fucking house! You’re nothing but a spineless, greedy, worthless sack of shit who isn’t worth being scraped off my shoe!” Mammon and Satan stood visibly angry and Laika leapt from her seat and wrapped her arms around our brother’s waist to try to calm him down.

“You really tryin’ to pick a fight this mornin’ huh?!”

“What the hell is your problem?!”

“Please!! Don’t fight, he isn’t being himself right now! Kio please, calm down, Ani…don’t be mad anymore!” Laika gripped him tightly and I could see that he was struggling to calm down, he was visibly shaking.

“Fellas please, he doesn’t mean any harm-“

“Like hell he doesn’t didn’t ya hear what he said to me?!”

“I don’t get it, he was fine just a little while ago when I was showing him a new game upstairs.”

“Mammon, Satan please, just calm down he didn’t mean it! Kiomè, do I need to get Mother?!” his hazel eyes drifted to me slowly as he gently removed our baby sister from himself. Mother was the only one who could bring him back down when it was out of control but his rage even frightened her at times.

“No.” I should have said something else, anything and yet I was too guilty and afraid to say anything to him again. He backed away, snatching Laika’s glass from the island and smashing it against the wall behind me before walking away.

“Who the hell pissed in his rice?”

“What the hell was that about?!”

“It isn’t his fault, not really…”

“No, it’s mine.” I felt their eyes fall on me and my heart pounded as I took a dust pan and began to clean the mess.

“Remember when you guys first came here and he got really upset about me?”

“Yeah, he was a jerk then too.”

“I wasn’t…kind to him when we were little; in fact I was outright hateful to him. He was always so sweet and docile he would never lose his temper no matter how much I pushed. But all of that taunting…changed him.” Taunting…right.

“Kio has what we call his dark moments when he gets set off over something and he just becomes a different person. It isn’t really often that Kio gets mad, but if something sets him off he just escalates! It’s like he doesn’t know how to control his anger.”

“Rage…” they looked back at me.

“What?”

“It isn’t just anger, it’s rage; he is carrying a lot of it and if he ever gets to the point that he cannot remove himself from the situation…” Neither of us wanted to finish that thought…I didn’t want to think of it.

“So what you’re saying is that under that calm meek demeanor lies a wrathful beast waiting to be let loose?” Satan looked on thoughtfully his eyes deep with thought.

“In a way…yes.” He began to walk in the direction Kiomè left in.

“Where are ya goin’?!”

“I’m interested.”

“No, you can’t do that!”

“When Kio gets mad-“

“It gets ugly, I understand and I’m interested.” Laika and I were in a panic as the four of us followed him to Kio’s room.


	2. You Mad Bro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan makes the decision to take Kio under his wing and Lucifer is still concerned if he made the right decision in taking his application

Chapter 2

J

Levi, Laika, Mammon and I followed Satan up to Kiomè’s room terrified of just what he had planned and what we should do. He knocked politely and waited.

“You may enter.” Satan walked in without another thought, leaving the door ajar and we sat on either side of it straining to hear. Laika and I pulled out our pocket mirrors so that we could see inside.

“Ya guys wear makeup?”

“No, these are for gathering Intel; we were always taught to be prepared.”

“Intel?”

“Spying, now shh!” My brother sat on his bed reading as Satan looked down at him; he looked like he was back to his old self again.

“Is there something bothering you Satan?”

“You don’t remember what you did just a few minutes ago?!” Kio’s brows knitted and he shook his head before thinking a moment longer.

“Did I lose my temper again? I am so sorry about that, I didn’t say anything to offend you did I?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember being upset…honestly most of it was a blur.”

“Do you know what triggered it?” he looked away at towards the door and we froze.

“I’d rather not think about it; nothing one can do about the past…” Oh Kio…

“Hmm, that’s a pity.” Satan slapped the book from his hand and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him to his feet.

“I want to see you angry!”

“What are you doing, let me go!”

“The past couple of months I have learned things about you; you always have a level head, you think three steps ahead. I saw that on those training exercises you guys do but even in a fight you are like a robot, no emotion or very little. And here I see you go off at the drop of a hat and insult my brother!”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Mammon whispered.

“Even if what you said was true, you had no right to say it!” I had to pet his head to comfort him as I continued to watch. Satan released his shirt and shoved him hard, making him nearly fall backwards.

“Come on, get mad! I know all about wrath, and if you want to keep me from showing mine I suggest you do as you’re told!”

“Don’t do this; I have no qualms with you!” Satan dealt Kiomè a heavy blow to the jaw.

“How could you just let me do that? How pathetic.” Satan went to hit him again but was suddenly flung to the far wall knocking a lot of books off of the shelf. We could just make out our brother wipe the blood from his mouth as he rose his head back up, a shadowy aura surrounding him.

“What did you just say to me?” This wasn’t out of control anger, this was the same as in the kitchen, controlled yet unpredictable. Satan quickly got up and approached him as he looked him up and down…and then he smiled.

“There you are, I was wondering when you would come out and play.” Satan was shoved hard, Kiomè’s claws ripping his sweater as he hit the shelf yet again. Kiomè pulled Satan up by his hair and looked him in the eye, I didn’t have to be closer to know at this point they were pitch black. If he got violent again I was getting Mother.

“I asked you a damned question.” Satan smiled and even chuckled as my brother looked at him so menacingly.

“What the hell is so funny?!”

“I see it, you’re trying to fight it, to keep it in. You don’t want to hurt me, but in those moments you feel free and you want that freedom. I know that feeling.” Kio released him and shook his head confused.

“Look you’re too in control; I guess I failed after all.”

“What are you talking about?!”

“When you get mad, is there anyone around when you calm down or are you usually alone to cool off?” Kio took a step back still staring at Satan confused.

“It…depends I suppose…on how mad I am…”

“Are you mad now?”

“Yeah I’m kinda pissed! You fucking hit me!”

“And yet you have control…interesting.”

“What are you babbling about?!”

“Well I thought back to the time you got upset when we first came; you had control then, you controlled your tongue and walked away. But we noticed a couple times you seem to flip like a switch like Jekyll and Hyde…a good read by the way.”

“What is your point?” Satan got up in his face again and they looked at each other for a long moment.

“My point is, that this time and that last time, you weren’t angry; not really anyway.”

“What the hell does that mean?!”

“You put on that display because it was what I wanted; I noticed that when you are really angry your eyes change from hazel to black, the darker the angrier. This time it didn’t happen, you acted this way because I asked for it, even that attack wasn’t much of anything; you were trying not to hurt me.” they were quiet again. And we held our breath.

“Okay…what is your point, why are you here?”

“My point is that when you are actually mad you don’t have control and I want to know why. And why you act angry at times when you really aren’t.”

“I was mad! Well…I was annoyed…” that was just him being annoyed?!

“That makes sense; I think I can help you.”

“Help me do what?”

“Get to the bottom of it, mostly help you master your rage; I am the avatar of wrath and yet you wouldn’t think that I get angry a lot now would you?” he chuckled.

“Yeah until I beat you in a game and you swear I cheat.”

“Levi shh!”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“Because I think I finally found someone who gets me. It is hard to find anyone who can really understand me, and I would like the companionship.” I saw my brothers shoulders relax and he even chuckled himself.

“You can’t fix me, no one can; but thank you for the sentiment.” Satan put a hand on his shoulder and then punched Kio full force in the stomach and leaned into his ear.

“You really are pathetic and worthless, you spineless fuck.” We heard the growl emit from Kio before he lunged for him. Satan grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and took his free arm around Kio’s neck to restrain him. Kio thrashed violently, trying to reach back and claw at Satan who held him tight.

“Now that’s the real deal, I suppose what I said triggered you; they were the same ones you used on Mammon, it was worth a shot!” They fell to the floor with Satan on his back still holding onto my brother as he snarled and tried to claw at his face.

“Easy…easy…come on, I said I was going to help you remember? Tell me why you’re so mad, come on I know you can hear me in there!” If he could hear him, Kio certainly wasn’t responding. Satan squeezed him tighter and we could hear the popping of Kio’s joints making him stop momentarily.

“Come on, answer me, don’t take a backseat to your rage! Take the wheel and face it!” Kio growled but laid still, we held our breaths terrified. Belphie came up the hallway looking surprised.

“Hey, what-“

“Shh!!”

“Get down here!!” He crouched down and listened with the rest of us. Kio continued to growl but had stopped thrashing and Satan held firm.

“Come on Kiomè, tell me what is the matter; take control and speak!” they stayed that way for a very long moment.

“Worthless….I’m…not…worthless….”Satan let him go and Kio dashed to a corner of his room and sat in the fetal position and began to rock.

“So what I said did upset you, are you really afraid of being worthless?” Kio continued to rock his eyes dark and wild and his hair a mess. He sat his head on his knees and began to shudder.

“Hey, don’t let go yet, talk to me; why do you feel that way?” Kio shook his head and continued to rock.

“No one but Mama has ever brought him down from level four before!” Laika gasped, tempted to turn around and look.

“Kiomè, look at me…”

“You can’t fix me…you can’t, you can’t!” He looked back up with tears in his normal colored eyes. Satan put a hand to his shoulder again and Kio flinched, but he only patted him.

“Not in one day, or even a thousand; but you were able to take control for a moment and once you did that you came back down. That says something…” He stood and replaced the books back onto the shelf and turned to leave.

“Why are you doing this, why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Do you want to be alone?” Kio looked away and refused to answer.

“Well I don’t either, and like I said, I like to keep company of those who understand me. We will talk again, until next time Kiomè.”

“Kio.”

“Hmm?”

“You….you can call me Kio.” My brother’s eyes looked so vulnerable; is he truly going to let Satan in after….?

“Then we shall talk later Kio.”

“Hey Satan?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry….and please don’t tell Mother I swore.” He laughed at that.

“Your secret is safe with me.” We held our breaths as Satan shut the door behind him. We grabbed him and hurried to my room to talk about what had happened.

“That has to be the most reckless thing I have ever seen!” I nearly punched him I was so angry and scared.

“What were you thinking?!” We looked at him as he gazed into the distance, deep in thought yet again.

“He is definitely hiding things I know that; but I think he can learn to control his anger, although I know that wasn’t the worst of it.” if only he knew how right he was.

“Are you really doing this to be his friend? You won’t hurt him will you?” Laika looked at him with sternness, which made Satan chuckle.

“I meant what I said; I am a demon of my word. Now if you excuse me I have some reading to catch up on before we are forced back to school.” He turned to leave us and I noticed blood on the back of his neck, so Kio got him after all.

“Oh yeah….we do gotta head back next week, aw man…I was enjoyin’ myself here.”

“Well it just means you’ll want to come back next summer.”

“Pfft, some summer, we hardly been here a couple months!”

“But we have lots of fun things to do when we get back at RAD like our study sessions and our council meetings and the-“

“Ugh, way to make it worse Tèa!”

“Yeah that was horrible.”

“I can’t wait to go back, miss my room, I know henry does too.”

“Well Sharin’ wit ya ain’t a walk in the park either! Ya talk in your sleep.”

“You guys talk about rooms and studies and I’m still stuck here, all alone, same as usual!” Laika pouted sadly, she had been homeschooled all her life because of how she looked, we can look normal walking down the street but she could not. Mammon lifted her chin and gave her a kind smile.

“Ya jus too young to go right now give it about two years or so and you’ll be there, and I’ll be glad to mentor ya.” She flushed a little and her tail twitched, she did not hide the fact that she had a crush on Mammon from day one. Thankfully she calmed down with it a lot and in turn Mammon used his ‘devilish charm’ to keep her complacent.

“Yeah, I’m going to go pack too, knowing Lucifer he will want us to be there extra early so Diavolo would look good. Not that I give a damn, but I don’t feel like hearing his mouth.”

“Gah!! Oh no, I don’t think I can fit all my merch in my bag!”

“Whose fault is that ya dummy? No one told ya to buy all that junk!”

“Shut up scumbag!”

“Boys, stop it! let’s all get packed so that when the time comes we can be ready to go okay?”

“Okay…” they grumbled as they went to their rooms. This school year was going to be very interesting, we now had transfer students as well as the exchange students, this was going to be a lot of work, but nothing I couldn’t manage as long as I had my brothers with me. Speaking of which, I wondered if Kiomè’s application would be accepted, he was super smart and talented as well. I also wondered just how his temper would fair while we were there after hearing their interaction, I began to wonder myself if past memories are in fact what trigger his dark moments as they do my own guilt. Maybe it would be best if he and Satan became friends, maybe he would be able to show him how to get a handle on his rage. I knew one thing though, if I didn’t try harder with him, he would only grow to hate me more.

L

I was beyond tired as I walked along the trail; the only things keeping me alert was the knowledge that I would soon have Tèa in my arms again and I could give her brother the good news about the exchange. That first interaction really bothered me however; and I began to wonder if I had made the correct choice in taking his application in the first place. From what I had seen he was a very calm level-headed young man, he wasn’t exactly cheerful, but I had never expected that level of hostility from him. Did he disapprove of my relationship with his older sister?

“Is that Lucifer over there I see?!” I looked up to see Elie and Beel, they seemed to be clearing out the fallen trees in the area.

“Hello there Elie, I you have been doing a good job in keeping them busy.” Beel waved just before striking the large uprooted stump with an axe, slicing it in half.

“Oh there is always something to do here, Beel here has been a super big help to me haven’t you sweetie?” Beel blushed at her praise gripping the axe in his hands.

“I just wanted to help…”

“And help you did! Now we have not only cleared out the fallen trees but we have plenty of firewood for the winter months.” She ruffled his hair making his face darken still. They seemed to like her a lot because she treated them all as her own children, she was doting and kind but wasn’t above getting stern with them and I found that endearing; I didn’t want them thinking they could just run wild. She stepped closer to me and looked into my eyes, curiosity on her face.

“Something is bothering you, come let’s go have a sit over some lemonade. Beel you too, you earned it.”

“Yes Ma’am!” we walked over to the lawn chairs over in the clearing, she had a small table of lemonade and several snacks that Beel wiped out within moments, making Elie laugh.

“I’m sorry…”

“I suppose that is my fault, go and get you some lunch, you deserve a break.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Beel left toward the house again and she watched him go waiting until he was out of sight.

“Now tell me what is on your mind.” Her tone changed drastically, going from the sweet doting mother to serious and stern and it caused me to shift in my seat.

“There is no cause for alarm I assure you, I came with good news. Of course Jetèa was accepted for the transfer and Kiomè will officially be an exchange student next the beginning of next week. In fact Diavolo would like to keep him as a transfer from his academics alone, so don’t be surprised when he comes to tell you such when the year is over.” She poured two glasses of lemonade, handing me one as she sat down thinking on what I said.

“That is good news, but that isn’t what has you bothered.”

“Are you trying to get into my head?”

“If I were trying I would have done so, and wouldn’t need to ask any questions.”

“Fair enough…” Do I tell her about the situation between Kiomè and I? I hadn’t told anyone but Laika about it, Tèa would have undoubtedly confronted him.

“But I do sense distress in your aura, despite poker face of yours.”

“I do have some concerns about your son, he had acted aggressively towards me the last time I was here. I am unsure if this was due to something I had done or if it would cause a problem in the future.”

“Why didn’t you tell me as soon as this happned?!” Now she seemed upset which only added to my confusion.

“I don’t understand, I hadn’t thought that it was a matter to include you, and he was completely different shortly after.”

“Of course he was…my Kio…he is really a sweet guarded and trustworthy young man. But you see…” She hung her head a little and looked away as she sipped her drink.

“When they were little something happened to him, and it started to change him gradually. These things made him angry, but he just didn’t quite know how to deal with it. He always thought he had to be perfect for us that he refused to acknowledge that side of his emotions and it had gotten to the point that his anger would… take over him.”

“So it wasn’t that I had done anything?”

“No, that happens sometimes, if you can’t recall doing anything then chances are it was nothing you had done. He will get angry at one thing or another every once in a while and most times if you leave him alone he will do the same and fume to himself, but if his mood is extremely foul or if someone in particular sets him off then he is much harder to control. What did he do to you?”

“He said some words I would like not to repeat and walked away.”

“Good, then it was pretty tame. He doesn’t get angry often but usually when he does it’ like that, it’s best to simply leave him be when he seems agitated.” She seemed to be hiding something, and she wouldn’t look at me for long.

“I’m sorry to say but I feel as though that isn’t good enough for me. He is about to attend a very esteemed academy and I want to be sure that this isn’t going to be something I or the other students will have to worry about.” She raised her hands and shook her head profusely.

“Oh no, no of course not, he is very focused and diligent in his studies you have seen that in his records. He keeps focused when it comes to his tasks!” I remembered his transcripts and letters of recommendation. He seemed to be just as conscientious as his sister, but something was wrong.”

“Then what triggers these emotions? And why if he has so much going for him academically, does he not partake in any hobbies or other clubs in his school?” She looked back at me crestfallen and sat her glass on the small table in between us.

“A lot happened as they grew up, Tèa was bullied intensely in middle school, and I know she took it out on her sister, but I have reason to believe she had turned on Kio as well.”

“You aren’t certain?”

“I know something was wrong, but when neither of your children will speak to you and can even block their thoughts from you, what is there to do? I saw no marks on him and if she said anything he wasn’t speaking. But even if it weren’t the case, Laika’s kidnapping was enough to cause him trauma, he blames himself to this day. Those damned poachers…making her perform like some animal…He gets his rage from me you know, I was always so angry growing up. But I lashed out more openly, not caring who I hurt; Kio however, he tries to lock it away not acknowledge it and because of that it festers. But he needs to go to school, he needs the distraction.”

“Distraction from what per say?”

“He won’t tell us, but I believe he is depressed; he had a handle on his anger before, but ever since Yori…” She stopped short and looked around.

“Who is that?”

“It doesn’t matter, we don’t speak of him here. Listen, I am babbling on and I know you must be exhausted from your trip and you miss everyone. Come on inside and I will put your things away.” She took my overnight bag and quickly got up to walk toward the house and entered Tèa’s room she appeared to be gone. Elie sat my bag upon her bed and turned to me with a smile.”

“I hear you guys will be leaving back for Devildom in three days, you can stay in her room until then so you don’t have to squeeze in with your brothers.”

“Oh no Ma’am I–“ She ruffled my hair as she laughed, I hated when she did that.

“Come now, she will be twenty this year, you are both adults and you will never convince me that the two of you will sleep separately when you get to school? Am I right?” I didn’t answer that. I wanted to tell her that it was none of her concern, but then of course it was she was her mother after all.

“And besides her father is off working again and won’t be back for weeks, he hates the idea of his girls growing up poor thing.”

“I truly cannot imagine…” She put a caring hand on my shoulder and smiled mischievously.

“Wait until you have little ones, then you will feel his pain; preferably another boy, or few…I love babies so much!” I felt the blood leave my face as she left me to my thoughts. The thought hadn’t crossed my mind…children? It was completely out of the question, there was no way I could fulfill my duties to Diavolo, keep my brother in line and raise a family! But what if that’s what she wanted? She had never expressed just a thought before and our relationship was still too new to think of it. But even still, Elie’s words struck me in a way I wasn’t expecting.

I shook the matter to the back of my mind and lay myself onto Tèa’s bed, it was soft and smelled liked her. I was exhausted from my night of work but so many questions ran through my mind. What truly caused Kiomè to have such violent mood swings? Why hadn’t Tèa told her family that she was being bullied in high school as well? Would this cause any trouble at RAD, and if this were the case was I incorrect in referring him? Siblings went through a lot of trouble together so I could understand; I surely had a lot of my own sins I carry to this day.


	3. Digging into the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Jetea finally see each other again and have a talk. Curious about her brother Lucifer decides he wants to know more about him and he and Satan discover an interesting part of his past. But they may just find that curiosity killed the cat.

Chapter 3

J

I had been visiting each brother making sure they were all packed and ready to head back to Devildom. Classes would begin in three weeks and we had a lot to prepare for with the new exchange students and the transfers; being that we were the student council officers we had to be prepared for any situation and make sure each student was comfortable. I personally couldn’t wait to go back, I was in my element when I was at RAD, I knew who I was and what to do. As much as I loved my family, I couldn’t take their insanity in such high doses.

“Asmo, I cannot understand how you expect to take all of this with you! Can’t you do an elimination process or something?!” I stared at the large closet of clothes and accessories that he had accumulated over the past six weeks. Since my Jiji had her own little suite on the left wing of the house, she simply sectioned it off so Asmo could have his own room. This worked out because Satan would share a room with Zoie, Mammon and Levi would share the guest bedroom on the right side and Beel and Belphie shared the guest room where mine, Laika’s rooms were on the second floor. In all honesty Jiji was the only one that was compatibal with sharing a living space with Asmo, even if it was sectioned, they became fast friends which is what my grandmother needed.

“Oh Rose, I’ve already done that and this is what I chose to keep, what am I going to do?” he wrapped his arms around my waist as he always did, leaning his head against mine as he sighed.

“Asi dear, it will still be here when you return; in fact by then I believe your own place will be erected. And then we can have a slumber party, does that sound fun?” Asmo dramatically fell into Jiji’s lap making her laugh.

“Oh, I cannot bear the thought of having to go back there to the dark and drollness of RAD, I want the sunlight, I want the shopping and I want to stay with you my sweet Korrin.” He was still sitting in her lap as he hugged her close to his body.

“We must make the most of this weekend, you and me how about we ignite the spark that was always there?” I was beginning to think they had forgotten I was here.

“Amsodeus darling, you know better than that.”

“Korrin, you can have anyone you want, you are a masterpiece of flesh I don’t understand it.”

“My luck with men ran out long ago, I am happy with my Aijou and my mago.”

“But should you ever get lonely….?”

“Then I shall call you first.”

“Can we please put a pause on the flirting until after I have left the room please?!”

“But Mago it is not as much fun without an audience.” Asmo leap up as he clapped his hands together.

“Oh, let’s to that scene from Phantom of the Opera.”

“Oh yes! I love that scene, it’s so breathtaking!”

“You guys have got to be kidding me right now! We are supposed to be getting Packed and all you two are doing is playing around!”

“But Rose when you have two people as beautiful as us, there is no other place but in the limelight! I am summer and she is winter, I am the stars and she the moon! The more her beautiful face does glow, the more I want to put on my dazzling show.”

“And the more you sparkle bright, I long to give my illuminating kiss goodnight.”

“All right, I’m done, I can’t take it anymore! I have been here for three hours trying to get you ready for Monday Asmo but when you and Jiji get together it’s impossible!” I was thoroughly irritated now, I had spent all day getting them ready and I had done no packing myself. I was tired and the stress of today was making my mood increasingly sour. Asmo pranced over and hugged me close with a grunt.

“I’m so sorry Rose, Korrin and I were only stalling.” They both giggled.

“Stalling for what? What are you guys laughing about?”

“Mago, your beau is here; your mother alerted me that he was asleep quite some time ago. I figured he needed his rest before you saw him.”

“Yes we want him to build his strength back now don’t we?” They giggled playfully but I couldn’t hide how hot my face was getting.

“Lucifer’s here….where is he?”

“In your room…in your bed; Elie say he could stay there since your father was away.” Asmo blew a kiss with a wink and my heart began to race. I felt like a schoolgirl with a crush; my heart pounded in my chest at the thought that he was in my room at this very moment, I hadn’t seen him in several weeks.

“Aw look at her, she’s blushing Kori.”

“How adorable, I hadn’t felt such a way since I met Maku. Go, go to him love; he will be happy to see you.” I turned and tried to keep from walking too quickly to my room. I opened it slowly and right away I saw him lying in my bed, it looked like he was even too tired to get undressed or unpack. I emptied one of my drawers and made space in my closet for his things and then turned back to him walking towards him as he slept.

“Look at you, so vulnerable and open….you didn’t even bother to change into something more comfortable.” I ran my hand along the bed and then his leg as I walked. I climbed into the bed beside him, playing in his hair and taking all of him in. His chest rose and fell steadily and I could see his eyes flutter just slightly like he were deep in a dream. I leaned down and kissed along his jaw and neck before kissing both eyes.

“Here Kitty Kitty…” His eyes began to flutter open and once they settled on me his face creased with a smile.

“Hello there, I’m so sorry, I must have dozed off.” I kissed him tenderly and his hand rose to my face. I cuddled close to him and he held me, he smelled like vanilla and oak. My hands traveled up his chest to clutch him closer to me. Just touching him after so long made me dizzy.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you as well Beloved, I brought you something.”

“What, you don’t have to do that; I told you-“ He handed me a badge with my name on it. it had my picture and next to my name: Transfer Chaperone.

“Diavolo is putting me in charge of the transfers…how many?”

“There will only be five, six if you include yourself; Diavolo believed you would enjoy the responsibility. You will be covering the orientation for them, distributing their uniforms, and showing them their rooms. They are also to go to you if there are any questions or concerns.”

“And I take it you will handle this year’s exchange students?”

“Of course.”

“Just don’t forget to introduce yourself first.” I could tell he was glaring down at me.

“Too soon?” He chuckled at me and petted my hair.

“Your brother was accepted as well; but I must ask…there won’t be any problems with him will there?” I sat up, the weight of guilt heavy on my chest.

“Lucifer, there is something I have to tell you…”

“Let me guess, you lied on your application and you shouldn’t have been accepted.” I glared at him as he smiled.

“Too soon?”

“Very much so.”

“Sorry, go ahead.” I sighed and looked at him seriously this time.

“I…was horrible to Kio when we were little, I know I told you what I did to our sister, but because it was Kio that told on me I took everything out on him. He…could never really cope with all of the things that were going on and because of that I think he had developed these anger problems.” He looked at me concerned.

“It won’t be a problem at school of course! He has always been focus and proactive, he needs his mind taken off of it all.”

“Tèa…how badly did you abuse him?” I sighed heavily.

“Remember when Mammon made a move on me, the way you did him? Kio was only ten at the time. I had gotten in the habit of taunting and hurting him maybe three times a week for almost four years.” He didn’t say anything but I heard his sigh.

“From what I’m gathering after speaking to your mother, the problem is that he needs an outlet for that anger. You stopped hurting him correct?”

“Of course, I hadn’t laid a hand on him since he was about fourteen…other than our sparring exercises but there is nothing behind it. I really just try to stay away from him.”

“So over two years and he still has all this rage…”

“I’m guessing there was no way for him to cope and he just…”

“Speaking as the literal Avatar of Pride, your statement is very arrogant.” I turned back to him sharply, he had sat up himself looking deep in thought.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You assume that this whole issue is solely due to your maltreatment; have you ever wondered if there was more than that? Have you asked him if there was something that could have compounded his emotional issues?” He was very observant, but I was nowhere ready to talk about that.

“Your mother told me he blames himself for what happened to your sister, but she doesn’t blame him right?”

“Right, no one does.”

“She also mentioned a Yori; is there-“ I slapped my hand over his mouth without hesitation, surprising him.

“SHH, don’t say that name in this house!” My heart raced like crazy as I checked the hallway for my brother and slowly closed it and returned to him with a heavy sigh.

“She said the same thing…obviously something about this person causes an issue as well. So why the secrecy?” there couldn’t be any secrets between us, I made that mistake once before and I faced him with my hands trembling.

“Yoruichi Akamine…He was Kiomè’s best friend, well actually he bullied him first.”

“That doesn’t seem like a good foundation for-“ I raised my eyebrow and he raised his hand.

“Continue.”

“He was about twelve when they met Yori was about fourteen, they said that Kio was too pretty to be a boy and they didn’t like that he had moved up to their grade. Kio didn’t take to it for a second, put him right on his ass and he respected him ever since. Soon they were thick as thieves. They even started a band together…Kio really loved him.”

“What happened, did they have a fight?”

“Well…” the door burst open and I jumped out of my skin. Laika stood in the doorway with her phone up like she was going to take a photo.

“LAIKA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!??”

“Well you guys were awfully quiet in here so I had to come check it out.”

“And just what were you hoping to catch?!”

“I mean…I don’t know about you but a two minute video would catch a lot of money, especially with the infamous Avatar of pride here.”

“I take it my brother got in your head.”

“Oh it’s a group effort. And when you think about it everyone wins, Mama wants more kids, Mammon wants the money, Asmo wants a show and I just want to humiliate my sister. You put a hot young demon in a room with…Jetèa and stuff is bound to happen.”

“We aren’t doing anything!!” Laika looked up at us and turned around.

“They said they aren’t doing anything!” We could hear romantic music getting louder from somewhere in the house.

“They said how about now?”

“GET OUT LAIKA!!!” I got up to chase her and she ran down the hall and over the railing to the foyer. She was lucky I was too tired to chase her right now.

“Come on, you can’t put all the blame on her; my brothers need a stern talking to as well.” Kiomè left his room to check on the commotion and our eyes met and he approached.

“Welcome back Lucifer, glad to see you could get away from work.” He had a smile on his face, good. I don’t know why I felt so jumpy, he didn’t get mad often, but I just felt like I was a major trigger to him. Then again Lucifer was right; I would be selfish to think I was the only thing that was causing him pain. But if that were the case, how was I going to help him?

L

“Good evening Kiomè, how have you been as of late?” He seemed his usual calm self, he even had a smile, it truly seemed our first encounter wasn’t even a memory to him.

“I have been well for the most part, have you heard word of my application?”

“Yes actually, you have been approved, in fact Lord Diavolo is quite impressed at your scores; you are quite advanced at your age.”

“It’s nothing really, so I skipped two grades at twelve; there are many out there who are more advanced than I.” I found that alarming, he worked that hard to advance this far and still thought so lowly of himself, he was a stark contrast to his sister. I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

“In any case, I am impressed and you Impressed Lord Diavolo and that really means something.”

“Yes Kio, I can’t wait until you meet him, he’s such a nice guy. I can’t wait to show you around all of RAD.” I could see her hand tremble slightly as she spoke to him, was she afraid of him, or just his rejection? He nodded at her and smiled again.

“You actually want to be seen with me?”

“I…yes Kio, I do…I said I wanted to try.” He studied her closely before nodding again.

“I suppose I should get packing then.”

“How about if you allow me to assist you?” He turned and looked at me curiously and back at her.

“Why the sudden interest in me?”

“You are now a student of RAD, it is my duty to make sure your stay is comfortable and accommodating. It wouldn’t be right if I allowed you to go ill prepared, and besides we have yet to get to know each other fully.” His eyes studied me as he ran his hand through his mahogany hair.

“I guess…sure come on.” Tèa looked at me nervously but I had no worries. We walked a little ways down the hall to his room. It was quaint the walls were a dark green and he had black oak furniture. It was large enough that he had a bookshelf, a desk and an armchair in his room and still had space to deal with. He pulled out a duffle bag and suitcase and began to go through his clothes.

“So will I need any formalwear, and what about gym, do you have such activities?”

“You will have a uniform, but you will need formal wear for the orientation banquet and other parties we may have, you may also pack every day clothes for the weekend or after school of course.” I was hesitant to go through his closet but upon opening it I found a lot of dark clothing, chains and posters. On the floor was a pair of black fingerless gloves with spikes in them.

“You won’t find anything useful in there…that is a past life.” He looked into the closet like it were nothing but an empty space.

“Your sister told me you were in a band, I take it all of this was from that.”

“What else did she tell you?” his tone was low and a little saddened.

“Nothing else…I had asked simply because you had no hobbies or anything on your application. I wondered why so I asked her if you had any interests.”

“And why would you care?” Satan stood at the doorway his arms crossed. Kiomè looked up interested as my brother walked into the room with suspicious eyes.

“Is my brother bothering you Kio?”

“No, not at all, he was only helping me pack.”

“You were accepted, wonderful I cannot wait to show you around campus.” Satan glanced to the open closet and looked inside, pulling a shirt out with a black heart bound in chains and consumed with flames.

“Kurai Kokoro….the Darkened Hearts, that’s badass.”

“What is everyone’s sudden interest in me?” He approached us suspiciously and looked at us both.

“I told you I wanted to make sure you had what you needed, and I was curious. Why didn’t you put this on the application, you would be surprised what others have put down. After that time you had played for us I knew you were talented.” Satan pulled out a set of DVDs and a double a black necked guitar with flames.

“Come on man this stuff is amazing, is this an electric Dimson 3000? How were you hiding this beauty?”

“I didn’t know you were into rock, or knew anything about guitars.”

“I have read on them, and everyone likes music; come on tell us about it don’t be shy.” Kiomè looked very uncomfortable

“I mean….yeah I played guitar for a band, we were really into it…I felt, so free when I played with Jacilyn.”

“That’s her name? Nice, I bet she sounds sick.”

“Ha, yeah she can scream a chord that can tear your ears apart.” Satan continued to look through the stack of DVDs with a smile. I pulled out a leather booklet with his name on it as they talked and took a look inside. The words inside…were nothing short of poetic and yet so personal. “Are these of your band, come on you have to pop one in and let us see.”

“No! They are not to be played…ever!” I turned around and saw their demeanor had changed entirely.

“Then at least play for us, you have a whole band room and you don’t use it. Come on Kio, if you want we can kick out the killjoy and we can rock together.”

“I want you both out, now!” His eyes began to darken and I instantly stood, he was trying not to get upset but it was getting difficult, it was obvious Satan was pressing him.

“Easy, we don’t mean any harm; we were just curious, please forgive my brothers lack of tact.” He seemed to settle a little and I shut the closet door. We helped him pack without any more incident and were called down to dinner. The day was gone already, I hated that I slept. I met Tèa on the way to the stairs and showed her the book.

“This is Kio’s lyric book, he wrote majority of these for their band.”

“These are very expressive look at this, ~A secret side of me, I’ll never let you see, it claws at my skin and wants to devour me. A beast I feel I cannot control, a sadness that is a part of my world~.” She looked at it thoughtfully and shook her head.

“I suppose he had an outlet all along, it makes sense.”

“But the question is why did he stop? And why was he so defensive when we found his things?”

“Look at you, should I tell you to stay out of my family’s business now Mr. Pride?” She took my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked.

“Ha, I suppose you have a point, I will return it shortly so that he doesn’t notice it missing, the pages themselves look very old, like he had written for years and just put the book together.” We entered the dining area and everyone was sitting and beginning to eat already everyone seemed to be in a good mood, including Kiomè which was good. I know I was starting to feel obsessed with this young man but I needed to get to the bottom of this before it becomes a problem for Diavolo, I could not recommend another student that would cause us harm like last year. Tèa would greatly oppose that he would be a problem, but no one expected an angel of all beings to cause such damage either. I had to proceed carefully.

“Thank you again for helping me Lucifer, I really hope that I can be a great part of the Academy.”

“Yes, just focus on doing your very best and you won’t fail at that, just do not disappoint Lord Diavolo.” He nodded thoughtfully and something felt very off, I looked around and had just noticed that Belphie, Satan and Levi were suddenly missing.

J

“Where did they go?” Lucifer looked around worried as Satan, Belphie and Levi seemed to have disappeared, we don’t all normally eat in the same place since there are currently twelve of us in the house.

“Maybe they went to the living area, you know there isn’t enough space for everyone, even with Daddy and Zoie gone.” We both froze when we began to hear music play from deep in the house. I recognized it instantly. Mother covered her mouth nervously and Laika’s ear twitched, we looked to Kio who seemed to freeze altogether. I ran along with Laika to the band room where on a large screen played Kio’s band The Darkened Hearts.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” I tried to scream over the music but I doubted they could hear me clearly. We watched as Kio played eloquently on his guitar as the singer in front, a dark haired boy with aqua colored eyes sang his heart out, They all wore black and looked gloomy and edgy. The music was loud it was angry and it was beautiful all at once. Satan swayed to it completely won over by the song as Laika tried desperately to get the remote from him to no avail.

“We do not play Kio’s tapes or his music, it’s forbidden!!”

“Why? This is amazing stuff, I can’t believe these guys don’t go on tour or something.” Belphie nodded his head to the beat.

“Do you think I could get his autograph on a t-shirt? If I was the first one that would be epic!!” Everyone else came storming in, Kio took one look at the large screen and froze stunned, his finger unconsciously moving like he were still playing the notes.

“Satan what have you done?!!”

“You guys have to turn it off now!”

“Why what is the big deal?! He is amazing and it’s like all of you want to shut him away in a box or something it isn’t ri-“ Kio snatched the remote from him and paused it, freezing the singer for all of us to see.

“Yori….” Kio stared at the image as he walked closer and away from us.

“Oh Kio….” Mother tried to reach out to him but he shied away from her touch.

“Who’s Yori, what happened?”

“Did you guys have a fight and the band broke up?”

“Let me guess he went solo.”

“Would you lot shut up, you caused enough damage!” Lucifer was quite angry that his brothers pulled such a stunt but I was more concerned that Kio…wasn’t angry at all; in fact he looked really depressed. He stared at the picture of Yori like a person would stare at a ghost.

“Yori…is my best friend…” I stepped forward and hugged my brother from behind, supporting him as he trembled.

“Oi, what in the world is goin’ on?”

“This was not at all what I was expecting, thought everyone would be happy.” Belphie shrugged as Satan walked over as my brother fought tears.

“Hey…Kio, I’m sorry. I didn’t know seeing him would upset you this way; did something happen to him?” My brother turned his head and in a low and very hollow voice we heard him say only three words.

“Yeah….he died.”


	4. Mind your own Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiome confides about his lost friend and band mate. Lucifer and Satan fight about each others motives and Jetea's guilt is causing deeper trouble.

Chapter 4  
L  
Tèa held her brother as he looked up at the person on the large screen, this must have been the one she was speaking to me about earlier. He sighed heavily as he pushed her away and turned to us as he ran his hand through his hair.  
“He’s…he was…my best friend; we had a whole band but we were partners. We made Kurai Kokoro what it was, that’s what he said, but he was never stuck up or anything like that. We were a band…we were all a team.”  
“Yoruichi was one of the few humans who knew our secret and he kept it, we trusted him and he did us. He was a bit rough around the edges, most parents would see him as a bad egg, but when he and Kio were together it was like I was looking at two completely different boys.” Kiomè walked alone to sit on the stage as his mother spoke, I noticed Satan follow and sit beside him. What exactly was his sudden interest in him?  
“What happened to him?” Kiomè sighed as Tèa gingerly approached and took his hand only for him to pull it away.  
“He…got really sick. He had Leukemia, and never told any of us until maybe a few months before it happened. He kept on playing with us, not telling us when he felt bad or anything like that. He never missed a practice....and I was late. I was running late and when I got there he was on the ground and everyone was all around him calling an ambulance! I held his hand and I told him how sorry I was for being late and he only smiled…he only smiled and said; ‘Man you really are some freak aren’t you? It’s been a wild ride Kio…’ and then he died in my arms before help could arrive! We had known for months, why didn’t I try harder! If I was there sooner I would-“  
“You would what Kiomè, heal him or take his illness away; because if you could do any of those things you would have done so months ago correct?!” He looked at me with a pained expression and I stepped closer.  
“Lucifer what the hell?!” I took both shoulders in my hands and looked him in the eyes and ignored Satan’s glares. I remembered what Tèa had told me what seemed like an eon ago but I would never forget it.  
“Was there truly something you could have done for him? Could you do either of those things?”  
“…no, I couldn’t.”  
“Then why berate yourself on something you could not control?! This was an unfortunate thing to happen, he was close to you and he is gone and you are drowning in your regret and repressed anger. But you cannot allow yourself to sink, if you do that then what was the purpose?”  
“I…I don’t…understand.”  
“Your friend never missed a practice; that means he had a goal and aspirations even when he knew he wasn’t long for this world! Do you throw away his goals because you simply cannot bear the pain of the memory? Do you throw away your friend and all he stood for?! You must keep swimming, even if your lungs burn and your body aches! If you let yourself drown now then all he has done in this life will be in vain! Is that what he wanted?!” He looked up at me with a vacant expression and shrugged me away to stand. He walked over to the DVD player, ejected the disk and simply walked away without a word.  
“You know…I think that is what my son needed to hear, thank you.” Elie followed Kiomè out and everyone looked at me surprised especially my brothers.  
“Wow, you can actually give brotherly advice; go figure.”  
“Satan I don’t want to fight with you right now.”  
“Oh Luci, that was so sweet, thank you!” she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest and I held her close.  
“Oh my, what is all of this drama going on? Rose, what is the matter with your brother?”  
“He has his past to face like all of us do, nothing more. Let’s not dwell on it, put it behind us and go back to dinner. Satan, Belphagor and Leviathan…you three stay.” The rest of them turned to head back to the dining area and my three disrespectful brothers looked at me and sat down on the stage. I turned back to my beloved who was watching them.  
“Don’t be hard on them, they didn’t know.”  
“Go on now, you go eat and take a warm bath, I know you’re tired.” She looked up at me with hardened eyes.  
“Promise me Lucifer.”  
“I’m not going to hurt them, I promise can you put this back for me please?” I slipped her the book, she nodded and left us to talk; what she didn’t know was that Satan did know those disks were not to be played.  
“This family welcomes us into their home, they accommodate us, feed us and treat us as their own and yet you not only steal but you blatantly disrespected Kiomè by doing the direct opposite of what he asked! Belphie I don’t fault you and Levi if Satan simply left that detail out; but you knew how much it upset him to even talk about this let alone play his music! How could you be so discourteous?!”  
“Look I get it, I messed up, I didn’t know his friend was dead though!! I thought he just gave up on his dream, I thought he needed a push to relive his glory days!”  
“You could have asked!”  
“You act so high and mighty, but you made off with his book! So don’t come down on me!” He was right about that, I had taken his poetry to read.  
“I didn’t read it aloud for all to hear, yes I erred as well, but he specifically told you not to play them! What were you thinking?!”  
“I was thinking that he needed to face whatever he was hiding from. I was thinking he needed someone to care enough to make him do it.”  
“This is a little more delicate than that Satan; you cannot just trigger someone and expect them to suddenly be better.” He seemed to ignore me, lost in his train of thought.  
“Did you notice that he didn’t get angry?”  
“What?”  
“Even when you confronted him he never got angry.”  
“Yeah, I did see that, even when Lucifer got in his face he didn’t lash out or anything like he did this morning.”  
“Does it have to do with what you two talked about in his room? About trying to help him or something?” Something must have happened that involved these three this morning. So it seemed Satan was taking Kiomè under his wing, I could only wonder what that entailed.  
“Yeah, I want to help him out, get control of his rage I have to know what is making him tic—wait hold on!” Satan looked back up at me with a twisted grin.  
“Did you actually admit that you made a mistake?” I kept my face calm and chuckled; this girl was changing me much more than I realized.  
“I sought answers same as you did, he is very guarded and I needed to make sure that this would not prove a problem for Diavolo.”  
“Of course, because it always comes down to the real important matter in your eyes; and to think I had thought you cared about the guy or at least wanted to impress his sister.”  
“Do not turn this around on me Satan, you were the one who disrespected him! You know better than this, as a student council officer-“  
“Oh yes, there it is! The first ‘as a student council officer’ of the year! Man and I thought I was going to get a full summer without it! You know, most days I don’t even want to be on your damned council! I would rather lie on a bed of nails than sit at a table with you!”  
“This is hardly a time for a fruitless squabble Satan-“  
“Yeah, your right, it’s fruitless! It’s always fruitless! I think it’s it funny that you try so desperately to act brotherly to someone else when you ignore or berate the six of us! You’re such a fucking hypocrite, I didn’t know whether to laugh or puke!” He got in my face and stared me down, I could feel his own rage bubbling to the surface….now I get it; he found his own kindred spirit.  
“What was that saying about taking a grain from one’s eyes while having a plank in your own? How about you fix your own family before shoving off to take care of someone else’s! But then again, you said yourself what your real motives were; you’re so predictable that it makes me sick!” He turned away in a huff to walk out as he always does.  
“So you don’t see Tèa as family?” He stopped walking. Levi and Belphie looked at each other unsure of what to add to the conversation.  
“You were so talkative before Satan, do you or not?”  
“Of course I do… and that could also mean that her family is ours too; but that does not mean you get to poison them the way you have us!” he left at that and i sighed. He was right; whether what I did for Kiomè was commendable or not, the fact was that I had tried to know and bond with him more today than I had with any of my brothers in the past year. I couldn’t tell them the other reason I sought after Kiomè, I couldn’t have their view of Tèa tainted when she was trying so hard to redeem herself. On the other hand he was interesting to me; Laika was for the most part transparent using her mischief and games to display her loneliness; once my brothers became a constant occurrence she had become pretty tame for the most part. She speaks her mind, and cares not for the consequences. Tèa is always blunt, but has leaned to be less hypercritical and more expressive of her true thoughts and feelings at least with me anyway. However their brother was so different; he will not likely speak unless spoken to first, he secludes himself most of the day and even when he interacts with others he’s apathetic at best. I would believe he was simply lazy if it weren’t for his immaculate test scores, he studies hard and managed a band at the same time, and yet he thinks so lowly of himself I would wonder if he weren’t more like Levi than Satan. I was interested in this mystery; but Satan was right I did have other duties, maybe it would be fine if he handled it from here, I would just have to keep a careful eye on them both.  
J  
I crept up to Kio’s room while he and mother talked and tried to think of where to put his journal he had this thing for years and would never let it out of his sight when he was younger, it was like a source of hope for him and I was so jealous.  
“Tèa give it back to me please!!”  
“Why should i? Is it your friend, do you want your precious journal so that you can talk about how much you hate me, or how much you want to hurt me but won’t?” He was thirteen at the time and it was close to his birthday; by this time we had become accustomed to the routine, I would irritate and taunt him until he would argue or try to fight but never would and I would punish his outburst by beating him. He was gotten so used to it that he just opted to just take the beating so I would leave and skip the mind games; he showed no emotion anymore, so I needed something fresh and this precious journal was just the thing.  
“No that isn’t true, just give it back to me Tèa, my lyrics are in that journal; just beat the hell of me so you can leave me alone!”  
“Leave you alone? You go off with your little boyfriend and play your music and you think your better than me don’t you?”  
“You shut your mouth about Yori, do you hear me?!” His face flushed and I had all the ammo I needed to break him down again. I leaned into him as he backed onto the bed with frightened eyes.  
“Oh…wow…you do like him don’t you?! Do you write him love letters, are some of these lyrics for him? A song of unrequited affection for another guy, or does he feel the same?” He gripped me by my throat and slammed me onto my back rage in his eyes.  
“Stop spouting lies! Don’t you ever say such things about me, if you tell him that so help me-“ I kicked him off of me and beat him with my fists and his own book, making most of the pages come out. I threw it against the wall towards the door and picked up the pages so that all of his work was no longer in his reach.  
“Words mean nothing when the actions don’t accommodate them Kio, haven’t I taught you that by now?” You were such a bad boy, what would mother and father think if they knew what you did to your own sister? You already cannot protect us, and you attack us too? I think I’ll keep quiet about it though in exchange, this is mine.” I picked up the book in my hand with all the fallen pages and looked back to him, I saw…someone so broken.  
I then went to my room eeling like a total ass as I always did when I hurt him and decided to read his pages. Maybe if I knew he hated me I would feel better about it. I found one dated for just a few weeks ago.  
~I hate feeling like this, I’m so tired of trying to fight this. I’m asleep and all I’m dreaming of is waking to you, and yet the more I hide, the more I realize that I’m slowly losing you…~ Did…did he really have feelings for Yori?! The more I thumbed through the more I had to question it, not that him liking another guy was a problem per se, but I would never have thought this of my brother, he did talk of girls he liked when I overheard him talking to his band and he even spoke to some of them when they approached. I wasn’t certain, but it wasn’t like he would ever confide in me. I went back towards the beginning of the journal, and read from there:  
~Once again I’m face down in the dirt; your hate filled words make me scream into silence, your blows beak my will to reach you, like a fruitless séance. How can I love you as you knock me down, how can I cherish you as you break me? I want to say that I’m sorry that you hurt, but my words escape me, my language shoddy; so in exchange I’ll let you use my body~ This was dated before he had met Yori, this…was about me…he still loved me even when I was so horrible to him? I looked at the book, the spine and black cover was completely destroyed. I looked pages and pulled the rest free and repaired any torn ones and aligned them back in chronological order. I then took a brown leather cover and used glue to press it all back together. I let it dry and in it I wrote on a sticky note. ~I’m sorry~ and left it on his desk early the next morning. And I never laid a hand on him or spoke a hateful word since then. A few weeks later he had found out that Yori was sick, and three months later he died and my brother was never the same.  
“What the hell are you doing in here?!” I spun around to Kio’s glare and he spotted the journal in my hands.  
“Kio, I just came to-“  
“Are you bored sister, are you looking for a sport? Do you wish to torment me again, well get it over with! Here!!” he threw a bat in my direction and I flinched.  
“Go ahead and get on with it so I can finally be alone!” I put the book on his bed and raised my hands in defense.  
“No Kio, I’m not here to hurt you! I just came to put your journal back that’s all!” He chuckled at that.  
“Who did you read it to?”  
“No one!” he laughed louder as he approached me his eyes darkening.  
“Come on now Jetèa, I know you; you have to be in control of something, you have to have power over something or else you feel as weak and useless as you have made me feel….always drilling those words in my head…worthless, pathetic, disgusting and spineless…” He had gotten so much taller over the years, he was now maybe five foot eleven and though he was lean he was much stronger than me. He rested his lips against my head as his hands gripped my throat tightly, slowly cutting my air off.  
“Oh look, I’m being bad…what would Mother think? Father would disown me too; what punishment should I have Onesan, hmm?”  
“Kio…ple…” he released me and I coughed and he chuckled again as he kept one arm around me to keep me from running and the other hand dancing around my throat.  
“How do you plan to hurt me tonight sister…how would you like to degrade me, as though I’m not already having one hell of an evening? You have no idea how much I both hate and love you…how much I want to squeeze the very life out of you and beg you to accept me all at once.” He leaned his forehead to mine and looked in my eyes, his eyes were dark but not black…he was still controlled but by a thread. I was terrified but at the same time…maybe it was what I deserved.  
“Why do you hate me so big sister, hmm? Why am I the object of your revulsion?” Oh Kio, I never hated you, I only hated myself and wanted to drag you down with me so I wouldn’t be alone. I was horrible and I will never forgive myself for what I’ve done…you will never believe it but I love you too little brother. He looked at me a little confused and let me go and took a step back; he must have read me.  
“Kio…I meant what I said. I want to try, please.” He looked at me and picked his journal up again.  
“The day you fixed this, the day you returned it to me…I was so confused. I thought you were planning another assault of some sort. I thought…it’s going to come again…any minute now. But no, you ignored me and you never hit me again…even just now you look at me like….” He trembled violently and I put my hands around his waist only for him to shove me away.  
“What is the difference between then and now, how do I know you won’t do it again?!”  
“Hey, is everything alright?!” Satan stood in the doorway and looked at the two of us alarmed.  
“It’s fine Satan-“  
“No sister, tell him what is going on; she stole my journal and possibly ready it to everyone by now and she claims she’s innocent. Do you want to talk about the last time you did that? do you want to tell your precious friends how much you enjoyed to beat on and ridicule me? Hmm? You love each of them more than you do me, treat them like your brothers and yet you treat me like garbage! Go ahead tell him!!”  
“Kio take it easy! I don’t know what’s going on, but she didn’t take your journal, my brother did. She really did come to put it back!” Satan looked at him with conflicted eyes as he slowly reached for his shoulder.  
“Your brother…you mean Lucifer…” he looked at me and sighed heavily.  
“You may not believe me, but I get exactly what you’re saying right now. I don’t know what went on between you and Tèa, but she isn’t the same person. She has changed since I met her, I’m not telling you to forgive her; but at least look at the person she is trying to be now.” Kio looked to Satan thoughtfully, and I found it best to just leave them alone.  
I went into my room and collapsed into my bed, completely drained, this had to be the most stressful day I’ve had in quite a while. I wasn’t sure what to do at this point, he was right, I did so much for my brothers but my relationship with Kio was horrid at best. He and Laika were always closer and even more so because I was their common enemy. How was I ever going to do better with them; at least Laika and I would talk when she wasn’t being a pain on purpose but I outright cannot approach Kiomè!  
“I take it you didn’t have a fruitful talk either beloved?” Lucifer stroked my back as I cried and pulled me into his arms, I buried my face in his neck and he waited for me to settle.  
“I don’t know what to do, I feel like there is too much damage done to even begin with him! I don’t think I will ever earn his trust again, I feel like a horrible sister!” he looked so torn himself as she sat me back. He hooked his finger and lifted my chin with a kind smile.  
“Now what have I told you, don’t let anyone know they have gotten to you. I know what you mean, my brothers and I are constantly at odds and it seems that display I made only worsened it. But do not fret, we knew it would be hard, nothing worth having is ever easy.”  
“I’m sorry I tried to lecture you before, I feel like I’m getting my payback tenfold.”  
“Ha, well don’t worry now, just sleep and we will take things one day at a time.” We cuddled in the bed as I thought of everything that had happened today, this entire day seemed a mess and I was so stressed. But none of that bothered me more than Kio begging me to get his beating over with so that he could be alone, it had been almost three years since I hurt him and he was still in that mindset, was he really thinking that I was planning my next attack on him? He had to realize that he was much stronger than me physically now and he could tear me apart with his psychic powers alone. I needed to show him that I wasn’t going to hurt him anymore, and I hoped that Satan could help him….because if it got bad enough that he changed to his demon form…..we were all done for.

The next few days came and went with no drama or incidents, we all met in the foyer to leave for RAD my brother looked nervous and yet excited all at once. My sister, mother and grandmother hugged us all goodbye and we were off down the trail to the bus station.  
“I cannot wait to show you the ropes Kio, RAD is pretty cool and I think you’ll love the classes and I have to show you book collection I have.”  
“That seems nice Satan, I look forward to it.”  
“Aw man, I keep forgettin’ this trail is so long! Why ya guys let me get all outa shape for?”  
“Mammon you are only out of shape because Lucifer wasn’t here to chase you around all the time for being stupid!” Levi laughed.  
“If you went on the training exercises with us this would be a cakewalk.”  
“That obstacle course, don’t think so! And I ain’t tryin’ to fight anybody either. Ya guys do too much for exercise!”  
“Physical activity is very vital of optimum health, and one must always be prepared for threats and such. I do wonder how Laika and mother will fair in my absence…” I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
“Don’t worry Kio, focus on having a good time and getting your education. Mother has already assured us that all is fine and it isn’t like she cannot fend off intruders all by herself, and she has Laika Jiji and Zoie.” He gave me a sarcastic sideways look and I removed my hand.  
“Even so, I worry.” We left the trail and began to walk onto the main road where we saw a huge stretch limousine and out of it stepped Barbatos. I ran to hug him immediately.  
“It is nice to see you again Miss Minamino. Lord Diavolo wished for you to arrive comfortably and sent me along to pick you all up.” we all began to pile into the vehicle excitedly.   
“Yeah, bout time I got some respect ‘round here!”  
“I’ve never ridden in a limo before.”  
“Thank you Barbatos, has there been any issues in my absence?”  
“None that I can recall, although there was a moment my young Lord forgot you were gone and roamed the mansion looking for you. I believe he wanted to ask you about a brand of shoe polish. He searched for you until I told him that he sent you away and then he had a good laugh about it.” Lucifer only shook his head and sighed.  
“This is nice, I’m really getting excited now!” Kio had a smile on his face as the car began to move.  
“You will love it, we have so much to look forward to, the classes and study sessions, the exams and our council meetings! Oh that reminds me I have a few new ideas to help out attendance go down to only two percent! You see what I was think-“ The younger brothers all groaned simultaneously to Kio’s confusion.  
“We aren’t even there yet and she starts!” Satan pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“There has to be a switch, turn her back to summer mode and break it off!”  
“I ain’t ridin’ with her if she gonna talk council stuff before school even starts!”  
“Pull over, me and Henry want to walk instead!”  
“I want to bathe in the sun one more time!” Asmo whined. And Beel laughed as he helped himself to the many snacks laid out for us. Lucifer looked at me with so much pride, he was the one who understood me fully and I could only smile at him. He leaned over and elbowed my brother.  
“You think that’s bad, wait until exam week, once Belphie tried to escape through the vents during one of her study sessions and fell asleep, he was missing for two days and had to retake the exam because he slept through it.” They both laughed and my smile grew. This really would be a great year, I could feel it.


	5. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get's back to Devildom and there is much work to do!

Chapter 5  
L  
“Hello everyone, I hope you’ve had a wonderful vacation!” Diavolo met us outside with outstretched arms and a smile; just as she did with Barbatos, Tèa ran and hugged him too, making him laugh heartily.   
“It’s so nice to see you again Diavolo, thank you for allowing me back!”   
“Why wouldn’t I, you are one of my most valuable denizens; I would be insane not to bring you back.” We unloaded our luggage from the Limousine and I noticed Belphie and Satan pulled out something from the trunk.  
“What did the two of you do?!” Kiomè turned shocked as they pulled out an extra duffle bag and his guitar.  
“How did the two of you manage to smuggle that here?”  
“We put a bunch of his band merchandise in Laika’s bag and threw it in with Asmo’s pile.”  
“I guess it sort of blended in. with the other bags; they’re all sparkly and colorful I didn’t see a difference.” Beel scratched his head confused.  
“Hmm, no this one isn’t mine, but it is cute; I love the purple sequins though.”   
“I know you don’t like talking about it; but in the cosmic anomaly that it is, my brother is right. The two of you had a passion, and if you throw it all away then you erase the mark he tried so hard to make on the world!” Satan Put the guitar strap over Kiomè’s head and pushed the bag into his hands with a smile. Satan seemed to be working to no end to push the boy to his breaking point, and here of all places! Why can he not leave well enough alone, there will be severe consequences.  
“Ey, so if ya don’t need us, we’re headin’ to the house.” The others picked up their bags, eager to return to their old rooms.  
“That’s fine, Lucifer, you and Jetèa will come with me and this must be Kiomè Minamino, it is very nice to meet you sir; I have to say that your reputation precedes you! You will come along with us as well!” Diavolo shook his hand and patted his shoulder as we all headed towards the council hall. While the others carried their things back to the house of lamentation.  
“Oh and Jetèa I trust that Lucifer informed you of your new duty.”  
“Yes, and I’m super excited, I have a lot of plans for my group already!” She bounded alongside of us full of smiles.  
“Very wonderful, then you are you ready for the orientation procedures?”  
“She rehearsed all weekend; I believe she has it down.” In fact, she wrote, rewrote and rehearsed all weekend using us as her audience.  
“Okay so how this will go is that there are five transfer students; they appear to have pretty decent credentials as far as school goes, you will oversee them and give me weekly report to track their progress and grades. Do you think you can handle that?” I know her, even if she couldn’t she would never show it.  
“Of course I can; I cannot wait.”  
“Good, could you do me a favor and prepare the council Hall? The transfers will be by in about an hour. The fellas and I are going to have a little chat. You know where we keep the new uniforms.” She looked at the both of us concerned and I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled at me, those olive eyes sparkling as she nodded her understanding.  
“I will get right on that Sir.” She walked along to the council hall and the three of us stood in a moment of silence. Kiomè looked to the two of us nervously which made Diavolo laugh.  
“Come on, my office is this way.” We entered his office together and Diavolo sat at his desk and I took my place off to his side. Kiomè place his bags down and gingerly sat in the chair across from him, he seemed nervous and timid like he wanted to run from the room.  
K  
They both stared at me like they expected me to do something….Lucifer carried a poker face as always but this guy, why did he look at me that way? His golden eyes bore into me like I was some science experiment. What did they want with me that they needed my sister away; did they have some sort of hazing planned? Did she plan this, is this her new scheme?  
“Kiomè, you can relax you know; no need to be so nervous, I’m a nice guy.” I keep hearing that and I want to believe it; I really want him to like me.  
“My sister told me how you impaled a new demon so violently that you nearly sliced her in half.” He raised his eyebrow and his smile faltered. Probably not the best thing to say, I’m horrible at first impressions.  
“Did she now; and does that frighten you?”  
“No sir, I thought it was pretty badass to be honest.” Lucifer cleared his throat and Diavolo chuckled at that.  
“Well the circumstances were not ideal of course but I’m glad you aren’t intimidated at least.”  
“Not in the slightest, you protected your people and you showed strength doing it. No matter the circumstances, any demon that can do that I can get behind.” He smiled at that, good, I wasn’t completely useless.  
“Well thank you. I have reviewed your scores and found that you are quite advanced for a sixteen year old. In fact I was told that when you were twelve you advanced two grades is that right?”   
“Yes that is correct Sir.” Why is that the only thing they ever see? I work hard just like anyone else to get good grades but they think that just because the seventh grade bored me that I’m some sort of genius? There was more to me…I just wasn’t sure what that was.  
“I want to know what else there is about you; I want to know what really makes you special.”  
“Why…would you want to know that?” Lord Diavolo leaned forward on his elbows with a nice smile. I can feel his emotion, he was calm and yet so concerned about me…  
“You are under my care, you are important to me; and most of all I do not want you to think for a second that you are in your sister’s shadow, you are your own man.” Ah but you see I have always been in her shadow, no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t surpass her…two grades…useless if it wasn’t three.  
“Do you have any skills or abilities; maybe a hobby? Lucifer tells me that you are talented.” I looked to Lucifer who watched me steadily; he always seemed to watch me with steady eyes, like he expected me to act in some strange way…like he were walking on eggshells. Do they think I’m some sort of animal? Do they think I just get pissed off at the drop of a hat for no reason? How dare they…they don’t even know me; but why would they want to? I’m nothing…  
“Kiomè, did you hear me?”  
“Oh, yes sir…I am an empath…if that’s anything special.”  
“So you can feel other people’s emotions? That’s a good quality to have.”  
“I did play guitar for a time, but I don’t anymore…I’m sorry but I’m not very talented at much else.” Mother always said to never play your full deck at once.  
“Hmm, it seems you packed it though, maybe one day you will pick it up again.”  
“Maybe…” I remember their words, but how can they be so callous? Do they not realize that no one wants me, that once Yori was gone I was discarded? What is the point of continuing when the only person I truly played for is no longer here? I should never have played for them before.  
“We also thought it best to put you into the house of lamentation; since you already know he brothers it shouldn’t be a real shock. Are there any in particular you wouldn’t mind mentoring you?”  
“Not really, whoever is qualified I suppose…” None of them rubbed me one way or the other, Satan was trying hard to get close to me, said it was because we could understand each other. But he doesn’t understand…this…feeling, this thing claws at me from the inside like a wild animal. I try so hard to keep it locked away because once it’s loose I cannot control it; I can’t have anyone too close to me, he could never understand that.  
“Well Lucifer who would you choose for the task?”   
“As if that were a reasonable question; I will say that he and Satan have been getting close, Belphie as well. If I want to go by qualified, I would say they all need improvement. But as for compatibility either of them could do.” They always said that their eldest brother was horrible and mean; that he didn’t care about them but his duty to Diavolo. From their perspective I took him to be just like Tèa; self-righteous and arrogant, sadistic and heartless. In that regard they seemed perfect for one another. However in the time I did spend around him I didn’t really see that. I didn’t know him much at all, other than the few times he had spoken to me were courteous; and yet I always felt a bit of tension within him.  
“Would you like to be paired with either of them Kiomè?” Out of the six other brothers, Belphie, Satan, Levi and Mammon know about my anger, but out of the four of them Belphie and Satan refused to walk on eggshells around me. Out of the two, Satan acted as though he truly wanted to help me with it. Not like he had pity for me, but rather he didn’t want me to pity myself. He wanted me to become my own master, I could respect that.  
“Sure, I can shadow Satan; if that is no problem of course.”  
“That would be best, he is very proactive when it comes to his responsibilities and he’s seemed to taking a liking to you. But if there is ever a problem I would advise that you let me know immediately.”  
“Of course.”  
“Well that is wonderful! I hope you can all get along fine here. The other exchange students will be here in about an hour and a half.”  
“Then I shall take his things and get him settled in the house, we shall see you tonight, Lord Diavolo.” Lucifer picked up one of my bags with a polite smile and I rose from my seat and followed him out as Lord Diavolo waved with a smile. We walked for a few minutes in silence more tension oozing from him, I shouldn’t care since most people feel that way around me…but…  
“Lucifer, I cannot help but feel you are quite tense around me.” He gave me a skeptical sideways glance and chuckled.  
“You aren’t in my head right now are you?” I felt my blood rise to my face as I clenched my guitar strap.  
“Why would I do something so tasteless and foul; I told you in the beginning that I don’t do that, it’s disrespectful!” he turned surprised.  
“I apologize, it was only in jest, I know that. You know that’s exactly what your sister did her first day here.” I despised hearing about her from others, it’s like they felt that any time I showed up I needed to hear about her. I should be used to it by now.  
“Figures, but you had to have done something to spark it?”  
“In orientation she…corrected me, then insulted me calling me cold callous and ignorant to accept change and critical feedback.”  
“Sounds like her alright, and yet you fell for her.”  
“Oh no I hated her; we spent a while trying to best each other at every turn, it was just a petty and fruitless feud really.” I never heard that part of the story from Laika, she must not have known.  
“What stopped it?”  
“I learned she is harder on herself than she is on others, and at the end of the day…it was nothing but our pride getting the better of us.”  
“Yeah…she is.” That much was always true; I knew she was even worse on herself than she could ever be on me. It was why I was always so torn…  
“I do apologize if I appear abrasive Kiomè, I want you to be comfortable and I would like to avoid another confrontation.”  
“Confrontation?”  
“Several weeks ago in fact, you cursed me and said many unsavory things.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?!”  
“You don’t remember?”   
“I…remember seeing you, and being upset but not any words between us. I usually don’t, I apologize, I usually try to keep away when I am in a mood.” This was another reason why mother was the one to always make breakfast in the mornings; I expected her to be there and thought it safe to come down. I cannot control what comes out of my mouth when I’m in that mood, it’s like I take a backseat to it all. Another reason I am nothing but a burden.  
“Did something in particular trigger it?” I can’t talk about that…not to him or anyone and I just shook my head.  
“I know what she did to you, what she told me anyway; it isn’t my business to say, but she truly wishes to reconcile.” No, it isn’t your business; my advice to you is to focus on your own brothers before they lash out at you. But I know I won’t say that; when in a fight or a serious situation I could focus, remain three steps ahead, but here, when it’s so personal and laid back I falter so!  
“I know that.”  
“In any case, I hope that you enjoy your stay here; I know you don’t know me and my brothers may not have put in a good word, but I do want us to see common ground.” He does seem different than his brothers have made him out to be, but then again they won’t believe me when I tell them about their beloved new sister. Something is off here, someone is trying to fool me, and I will get to the bottom of it, I will not be made a fool of again.   
“Of course, I wish that as well.” Until then I have to focus, no matter how much they try to become friendly with me, I will remain three steps ahead.

J  
I stood with a racing heart as I waited for my group to show; I had laid out their uniforms and textbooks, it appears there would be two boys and three other girls. I waited for them to file in so that I could make a grand entrance; just as my senpai had a year ago. I giggled at the memory, how proud and confident he was, only for me to put him in his place.  
I watched as they entered, they looked normal enough, they weren’t high level but were not deformed or grotesque in any way. Two of the girls I knew were twins; Gemini and Lorelei, both of them pale skinned one had dark blue hair the other pastel pink and they seemed pretty petite, maybe five foot tall at best. One male, was almost as muscular as Beel and just as tall, he had green hair and fair skin he sat farther from the others, according to his file his name was Valac. The other two, a male and female Marque and Hecatari they had olive skin and pale eyes, from their files they came from the same region but had no relation. Marque had silver hair and pale blue eyes and Hecatari had grey hair and pastel purple eyes. I watched as they stood around and waited, barley speaking to each other and decided to make my entrance.  
“Good afternoon everyone, my name is Jetèa Minamino, I will be your guide and chaperone during your stay this year while you adjust to your life here at RAD. Now today I will be going over the rules and policies as well as your class schedules and your housing. You will be given your textbook and uniforms and tomorrow I will be showing you around campus to get a feel of how to navigate the grounds. Now before we do all of that I would like for us to go around the room and introduce ourselves.” Lorelei rose her hand first.  
“Yes Ma’am you go first.”  
“You are holding files with what I’m sure is full of information on us, why should we tell you our names if you know them already?” the other students began to snicker and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.  
“I would assume you don’t know everyone here, you are to be living together your first year, I would believe an introduction is needed.”  
“I mean you would have to be watching us in order to know that, I would say that is incredibly creepy if you ask me.”   
“Is anyone going to introduce themselves? You are standing with your housemates after all!”  
“Oh look she’s getting upset; you two need to stop being so mean, before she blows her top!” Hecatari kneeled over laughing. Now I understood Lucifer’s incense back then.  
“You are all idiotic; show some respect for the upperclassmen! She is here to guide us not be ridiculed you act like low class swine!” Marque stepped forward and bowed respectively to me a hand over his chest.  
“I apologize my lady, for the rudeness of my classmates, especially of my fellow native.” Hecatari stuck her middle finger up at him.  
“My name is Marque, I am from the region close to what humans call Malta. It is an honor to come here to extend my knowledge; I have lived with humans for many years and to interact with more diverse of my kind is a new and exciting opportunity.” He studied me intently as he spoke, his voice was level and smooth.  
“Thank you Marque, it is a pleasure to meet you. Would anyone else like to follow suit?”  
“I’m Lorelei, this is my twin sister Gemini; we come from Slovakia.”  
“We got bored so we wanted to come here, I think we will have lots of fun; Miss Mina-creep-o.” They laughed at my expense and I simply turned to the next student.  
“And who else would like to go?”  
“My name is Hecatari, you all may call me Tari for short; I come from Malta as well. I have nothing else to say.” The grey haired girl folded her arms still angry at Marque’s insult.  
“And you sir, in the back, would you kindly tell us who you are so that we may get acquainted properly?” he leaned against one of the pews toward the back, his green eyes boring into me as his lip curled in a sinister smile.  
“Why I gotta do anything for a half-breed like you? You think your better than me that I need to take your orders?”  
“A half-breed?”  
“And she’s in charge of us?”  
“I knew she was a weirdo, now she’s a mutt too? Figures.”  
“That is enough! We are guests here at this Academy; you will not disrespect our Guardian! You are to listen and obey!” The green haired boy stepped up to Marque there was a good four inches difference between them and Marque was not only shorter but lither.  
“Alright pretty eyes, and what will you do if I don’t?” Great I hadn’t gotten into orientation and now I had a fight! Valac went to throw the first punch and I swung my whip around his wrist and pulled him sharply in my direction landing a solid kick to his abdomen as he came hurdling over knocking the wind out of him. He lay on the floor coughing and groaning for a moment and I looked to the others with an icy glare. If they didn’t want the kind guardian then they will have the fearsome warden.  
“I will not tolerate violence between my transfers; I will not tolerate bullying amongst them either! Now I will go over the rules, hand you your uniforms and books and show you your rooms, you are to spend this year focused on your studies and making friends along the way, not acting like delinquent children! Now I will not have any more delays, we are on a schedule! You are to learn these rules and abide by them or heavy consequences are to follow and I will be force to administer punishments am I understood?!” they stared at me in awe as the large boy stood.  
“My name is Valac….i come from Denmark….” He coughed again and stood upright.  
“Thank you Valac. Now I want you all to have a seat while I go over the rules that you are expected to follow.”  
“She dropped him in no time flat; I guess that’s why she’s in charge huh Gem?”  
“She is still Miss Mina-creep-o.”  
“She’s pretty fierce, I will behave then.”  
“Yes Madam.”  
“Man…whatever….” These Transfers were very different from each other and they were no doubt going to give me trouble. But at least for now they would comply. And to think I still had to get them ready for the banquet tonight, Diavolo what in the hell did you give me?!  
L  
“You look very nice Kiomè.” He wore a black blazer with a green turtleneck sweater. He slicked his hair back displaying more of his face. He was in good spirits especially since Satan was so pleased he had chosen him as his guide, the orientation went smoothly and it seemed that since then a switch has been flipped and his anxiety lessened greatly. I would think that he didn’t truly believe he was accepted until now; such an odd young man.  
“Thank you, I do hope to make a good impression on everyone.”  
“Of course you will, simply be yourself. Now where did my brothers go off to?!”  
“They are over there; I see Beel by the dessert table and there is Levi, Mammon and Asmo by the punch.”  
“You have a good eye, thank you.” He continued to watch over the crowd, he had seemed exhausted from all the interaction so I was fine with him standing by me as Diavolo made his rounds greeting everyone. Today had given us some time to get to know each other and I rather enjoyed his company.  
“You really care about them don’t you?” I hadn’t expected such a question from him and I looked at him thoughtfully.  
“I do, they are my family.” He looked   
“You know…you don’t have to be so nice to me because you’re dating my sister.”  
“Do you really think that is why; that sounds awfully cynical if you ask me.” He looked over to me with a steady gaze, he was close to my height but carried himself modestly as though trying intentionally not to be threatening, but his eyes were definitely searching me for some fault or another.  
“I cannot think of another reason that you or your brothers would take an interest in me. If this is some show to simply impress her-“  
“Then it would only suggest I lack the perception to know how to win her affection and keep her happy. If I wanted to impress her, I would solely focus on her, her needs and desires. Ensuring you are comfortable and accommodated does neither of those things.”  
“Really, so her whole spiel of reconciliation?”  
“That she wants to do herself; me staying out of it; that is my way of impressing her.” I noticed he was slowly coming out of his shell, the more I spoke to him plainly the more I found the witty and intelligent young man underneath the self-deprecation and anxiety. He smiled slyly and looked among the crowd as though my brothers were in plain sight.  
“Then I would be in the right to say that all of this attention is because you are all in love me. Don’t worry, I won’t divulge of our moonlit rendezvous, we don’t want the others jealous now do we. ” he laughed at that heartily, and I chuckled as well.  
“Look who is all nice and cozy, I expected you to be latched to Diavolo’s teat to be honest. This is quite a surprise.” Satan and Belphie walked up, looks of severe disapproval on their faces. Kiomè only laughed harder as he patted my shoulder unable to breathe.  
“Don’t take it to heart Lucifer; he thinks you’re trying to swoop in on me or something. Come on Satan, no hateful faces, we were only having a conversation!” Kiomè leaned on Satan still laughing, I suppose the timing was impeccable and I couldn’t help but laugh as well. Satan looked to Kiomè confused and glared at me.  
“Kio have you been drinking or something, why are you laughing so hard?”  
“No, I’m just in a good mood; you guys have been really great to me and I appreciate it. I’m just laughing because of the thought of you all fighting over me!” Satan relaxed a bit and smiled at his new friend.  
“Hey! Guys, I’m so glad I found you! How was Orientation?” Tèa came over looking dazzling in her violet knee-length sundress and heels. I put my arm around her and she hugged me before turning to her brother to hug him too.  
“I’m so happy you are having fun, I cannot wait to show you all the things we have in store for you here!” he pushed her off of him and straightened his jacket. She looked completely dejected at his movement.   
“That is what you have transfer students for, focus on them and leave me alone. Come Satan, Belphie, let’s go have some fun!” The three of them left into the crowd, Tèa quickly swiped a tear from her face and put on a fake smile.  
“I’m so happy he’s smiling and making friends again.”  
“Tèa…” I pulled her close to me and we swayed to the music together; I kissed her head as she rested it on my shoulder, she was trying hard not to cry.  
“My transfer students hate me, they called me names and I had to break up a fight before we could even get started! Meanwhile I saw my brother in a really good mood for the first time in ages and he doesn’t want me to be a part of it. I feel like I’m a curse…”  
“You stop that now! He’s had a good day, he’s coming out of his shell; just give it time.”  
“He doesn’t trust me; he thinks I’m just trying to butter him up so that I can tear him down again. He said from the beginning that he doesn’t have faith in me.”  
“Like I said, he may get better with time; as for your transfers I suggest putting on an iron grip; they need structure and you ae just the person to give it to them.”  
“I just didn’t think I had to be so heavy handed! I assumed that anyone who would want to come to this school were decent hard working people who were ready to do as instructed! At least one is kind and seems to be focused, the other four…I don’t know.”  
“You are one of the smartest people I know, if you can round up my brothers and bring them together then I have faith in you.”  
“Yeah…but your brothers liked me…ugh I hate this!” she pushed away from me and covered her face. She was beginning to pity herself and she hated pity more than anything.  
“Stop worrying, you can do it. Remember what a headache you were for me?” I held my hand out for her and she took it again, I lifted her chin and kissed her gently and I could feel her smile as she wrapped her arms around me.  
“I’m so sorry, I was such a self-righteous shrew I don’t know how you did it.”  
“A year late, but I suppose I’ll accept that apology.” she bit my lower lip with a giggle.  
“It’s only the first day, let them all settle.”  
“You’re right…of course you’re right.” I couldn’t bear to tell her that I had my own concerns about Satan; it seemed that I couldn’t do anything right by him lately; we hadn’t been at odds for a while, but it seemed the animosity was coming back tenfold. What would this do to Kiomè and her chances at making things right with him? Is my brother going to ruin her chance at happiness, I couldn’t allow that, not then I almost lost her once. I couldn’t let her leave again…but my brothers, I wasn’t sure of what to do there…I suppose I should take a page from her book and try to talk to them. If I don’t I risked losing everything.  
“Of course I’m right, now stop fretting and kiss me again.” I cannot make the same mistakes… not again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer attempts to bond with his brothers only for it to backfire. Kiome and Satan's bond grow deeper as a result

Chapter 6  
L  
“Luci…hey…Lucifer my love…” her voice came through my fog like a light in the mist. I opened my eyes to see her beautiful face looking back at me with an adoring smile. I had almost lost the chance to see that beautiful smile again; to hear her lovely voice, to feel her warm embrace or taste her sweet mouth. I was such a fool to think I could let her go once I knew the joy of having her so close to my heart. This creature traipses through my mind on a constant basis, but a fanciful memory is nothing like the real thing. I lifted my hand and caressed her face and she turned her head and kissed my wrist in response, her eyes melting as they gazed upon me. I swear she can make me fall deeper for her just when I think I can’t.  
“Hello Beloved…off already, what time is it?”  
“Just after five, the transfers will be up in about an hour and Valac is on breakfast duty.”  
“The one who almost burned down the whole kitchen making toast?” She leaned down to kiss me with a groan.  
“The very same, so I have to supervise; maybe cooking together will help us bond or something; at least make them stop being so obnoxious.”  
“Hmm, I don’t think I like you cooking with another demon.”  
“Mr. Pride, are you jealous? Afraid he may sweep me off my feet?”  
“No I’m afraid he’ll make you into a horrible cook and I’ll either have to do it all myself or starve.” She socked me in the shoulder and laughed.  
“Class starts tomorrow, I have gotten them to study at least one chapter in advance, all I can do is hope it sticks. I was thinking, if maybe we can do a big study session together? I know my group would love to socialize, and I miss my brothers.” She finished dressing and grabbed her shoes looking at me hopefully. For three weeks we have been sneaking back and forth to each other’s rooms at night. She now lived in the dorms with the transfers while I stayed here at the house f Lamentation. It was a fifteen minute walk but it was taking a toll on our schedules having to wake at least an hour prior to be back before anyone rose as breaking curfew was against the rules. But sleeping beside her made me want to be rebellious.  
“That sounds like an excellent idea, how about at the end of the week that way they can have a grasp of what they will need to study?”  
“Yes, wonderful!” I dressed and followed her out of my room where she ran right into her brother.  
“Kio! G...good morning, did you sleep well?” He looked at her with a blank expression before putting his hands in his pockets with a chuckle.  
“Not as well as you it seems.” Her face darkened and he chuckled again and patted her head.  
“Good morning Tèa, now if you excuse me; I have breakfast duty.” And he walked on without another word. She turned to me looking conflicted, she was elated and upset all at once.  
“He does speak civilly to you every once in a while doesn’t he?”  
“He does…but that, was teasing…like a real sibling would.”   
“He’s never done that?”  
“Well yes, but…this is the first time since Yori died…when I saw him laughing at the banquet I couldn’t believe it. He looked like a different person and now, he actually teased me and laughed a little.”  
“See, what did I tell you, he is coming along.” I kissed her forehead and walked her to the door, I hated the idea of letting her go alone, even if it was only less than a mile away. I will never forget that day she ran off on her own.  
“Lucifer, please I’ll be fine; I take the same path every time. Hey…don’t worry about me.” She kissed me one more time and left out the door.  
“Call me when you arrive.”  
“Yes dear!” I watched her until she was out of sight, I closed the door and thought about what she had said. What if we did an activity together; it would provide an opportunity for us to bond. I had promised her at one point that I would give my brothers a chance, and what better time? But what event would be deemed worthy of bonding over?  
“Oh Lucifer, you’re up early, even for you.”  
“Good morning Beel, I take it you were looking for a snack before breakfast?”  
“Yeah, I managed to sleep through the night without getting up but now I feel faint.” This gave me an idea.   
“Let’s go to the kitchen and have a talk.”  
“Um…okay.” We went to the kitchen together to find Kiomè already getting started. He was very diligent in his responsibilities and did them without question or complaint; I wish I could say that about some of my brothers. We washed our hands and began to assist him, cutting vegetables and stirring ingredients alongside him. This was a good moment for the three of us, in that regard my idea seemed very probable.  
“Kiomè, Beel, I require your assistance. I need your honest opinion on an activity the eight of us could do together before class begins.” They both looked at me a little confused before looking to each other.  
“What is the purpose of this?”  
“Do I need a reason to spend time with my family?” Kiomè thought about that and shrugged.  
“I know that everyone is so different that finding a one size fits all activity would be difficult. You would be better off trying to accommodate smaller groups instead.”  
“Well, I don’t know; Tèa would host movie nights with us every once in a while and there was the time we went on a picnic together, and sometimes we would cook together for-“  
“Yes I get it, she’s a saint, can we shut up about it now?!” We all stopped abruptly as a moment of tense silence fell between us.  
“I…was just saying that there were things we could do…” Kiomè sighed and stepped away from the counter.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Beel that was horrible and callous of me.”  
“It’s okay, I get it.”  
“No you don’t get it! She came here and has been like some sort of angel to all of you. Acting like a sister and going on trips and giving advice and just being decent! We didn’t get those things; she ignored me for over two years and she expects me to warm up to her like putty in her hands just because…” He tilted his head back and took a breath. I had learned from him in confidence that there are six levels of his anger that get harder to control as they progress, this was simply level one. At level two he loses control of his words, at four he becomes violent and he refused to speak of six; it was as though he were frightened to speak of it. Poor Beel looked torn, he cared for Tèa and finding out about her past was a bit of a shock but he didn’t treat her differently, but being he was fond of her brother as well he found himself feeling in the middle.  
“I…meant that some of my brothers don’t treat me with the upmost respect either. At times they treat me like I have a one track mind, like I’m ignorant and I’m not. Then I hear from others how much they enjoy spending time with you and how complex you are I only wonder if they were ever looking at me at all.” Kiomè sighed heavily and covered his face.  
“Dammit I’m such an idiot! I made it all about me! I’m so sorry again Beel…I…”  
“No I get it, you’re socially rusty, don’t worry you’ll get better with practice.” Beel smiled and Kiomè looked at him as though in new light.  
“That is why you’re her best friend; you really are a kind person.”  
“I’m your friend too Kio.” They smiled again and continued to work together. I watched their transaction and I thought about what she said yet again how elated she was that he was laughing again. He hadn’t made any friends since this person of his had passed, he isolated himself, that on top of Tèa’s absence which she thought was for his sake only deepened the depression.  
“Why don’t we have all go see a movie? We haven’t been out anywhere in a while, we can even go to Majolish and go shopping Asmo and Mammon would like that.”  
“We could visit the bookstore and then have lunch at Hell’s Kitchen.”  
“We could make a whole day of it; it does sound like a good idea Lucifer, I’m game if the others are.”  
“Yes me too, mmm I can’t wait for lunch.” We placed all the food on the table and minutes later everyone else began to enter the dining hall. Everyone sat down to eat with their usual chatter; this outing was a perfect idea for all of them and it would give us time to bond like we used to be.  
“Everyone I have an announcement to make that I think you may all enjoy.”  
“What you’re moving out?”  
“Probably with Diavolo, could see that a mile away.”  
“Satan, Belphie I’m being serious; I want to take all of you out today, we can go see a movie, do some shopping and have lunch together how does that sound to all of you?”  
“If you’re footin’ the bill then I say hell yeah! There’s a new jacket I had my eye on!”  
“Oh I love shopping trips; I can model them and send the pictures to Kori!”  
“Ugh, I’m only halfway through my eighth re-watch of The Seven Lords, I have to finish it and get my review blog out by the end of the week!”  
“Nobody cares about your rants online Levi.”  
“Come now, let’s have a good day today before classes start.”  
“And what is the reason for this? Did Diavolo tell you that you need to pay attention to your brothers and get your head out of his ass for once?” The others got quiet, Satan has been getting more and more cross with me and it as becoming apparent to everyone.  
“Satan, I know you have been making your distaste for me known but can I ask for just one day, one day for you to contain your hostility. It makes you look foolish.”  
“Not as foolish as you believing that anyone would want to spend time with you; you really are full of yourself if you believe that we would want to go anywhere with you let alone be seen for more than we have to!”  
“Do you really dislike me that much Satan?”  
“The real question is if you really thought I liked you at all?!!”  
“If you don’t want to spend any time with me that is fine, I am not twisting your arm to go!”  
“See there you go! Making me in the wrong, like you don’t have any fault! You constantly come down on us when you overlook the rules when it suits yourself! You are such a piece of work!” Satan had risen from his seat enraged at this point; Kiomè placed a gentle hand on his arm.  
“Satan, breathe okay, he doesn’t mean anything by this; he really does want to spend time with everyone.” Satan snatched his arm away and flung his chair across the room.  
“So now you have him against me huh? You wait until I make a friend of my own and you swoop in with your need for control and you warp him against me?!! I cannot have or do anything without you getting in my way!!” He began throwing plates and knives at me, the others jumped from their seats in all the commotion.  
“Satan stop this, this instant!”  
“YOU DON’T CONTROL ME!!”  
“But you control yourself!” Kiomè grabbed him by his collar and turned him to look in his eyes.  
“You are better than that, take control and walk away.” Satan shoved him back and left up to his room still cursing. The room was silent and all I could do was sigh, I should have known better than to think I could just make them warm up to me so easily as with an outing. Kiomè turned with saddened eyes and nodded as he turned to follow Satan. Why was he so angry that I am friendly with him? I didn’t intend to alter their friendship in any way, I had only wanted to do what was right and it backfired yet again. However I never displayed such thoughts but only continued my meal as though it were nothing more than a heated discussion as the others took their places cautiously.   
“So would anyone like to go?”  
“No…like I said I have my blog.”  
“I just remembered I have a hair appointment.”  
“I just don’t want to go anywhere with you.”  
“Yeah…I gotta go do some side work at The Fall, somethin’ ‘bout my tab an such; I forgot that was today.” They all began to fall away back to their rooms.  
“I’ll go with you Lucifer.”  
“Thank you Beel, we will have fun.” As I said…it all backfired.  
K  
“Hey, Satan come on, what the hell man?” He paced around his room kicking his books and cursing; he was normally calm and cool though just as cynical as I am. He had told me many times that he was the avatar of wrath and so he understood me when I would tell him about my rage, but never believed it until I saw him now.  
“What the hell, is that what you say to me; you ungrateful self-serving son of a bitch! How long have you two been tittering behind my back hmm? Are you his little pet now, do you feed him information like a good boy huh? A little dog for a dog; better yet you’re a fucking snake!!”   
“I don’t know what the hell your problem is but you better watch what the fuck you say about my mother!” I felt it wash over me like a tidal wave and I saw myself grab him and slam him against his bookshelf, causing an avalanche of books around us. My hands nearly worked on their own and my mind was so clouded with black I couldn’t focus…no, I didn’t want to hurt him…I had to take control!  
“What’s the matter, is the little errand boy upse-“ he looked in my eyes and his own widened, I don’t want to reach level four, I had to come down! Think of something nice and happy…like the time I held Laika for the first time or when the band would play…or… The day Satan chose to help me.  
“Satan…I know you have your own problems but I am not the one you want to fuck with!” he kept eye contact as he lifted his hand and place it over mine, my claws were deep in his flesh and I could feel the small amount of blood flow on the tips of my fingers. I released my grip and he leaned his forehead against mine and I tried desperately to come back down. I finally stepped away and he stayed there staring at me with an amused expression.  
“You went back down from level three on your own, well done.”  
“But the bull Satan, and tell me what your deal is! Are you that angry that I am associated with Lucifer? What did he do to you that has you this pissed” He walked over to his bed and sat down in a huff running his fingers into his blonde hair.  
“Everything he does pisses me off, he thinks everyone should just stop what they’re doing for him! He treats us like were children, like he’s our Master or something and he comes down on us for every little thing but has no objection for someone breaking curfew.” So he saw her as they left early this morning, I could see why he would be upset I heard the story of the nightclub.  
“Well I mean, that is bound to happen right? They are so hung up on each other they won’t have time to focus on us.”  
“What do you mean?” I smiled and sat in his chair, I knew of this idea long ago and it was the best thing I could have realized.  
“Think about it, they both have all these duties and yet still make time for each other at night right? Even breaking some rules to do so?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Which means they have no time to focus on us! We are home free while the two lovebirds sing their sick song together.” He looked down for a moment and smiled.  
“I suppose you’re right on that; and even if they want to come back at us…”  
“We can blackmail them, they don’t want to disappoint their Lord Diavolo with their escapades; so they will keep quiet.”  
“Kio you are so wicked!” in truth I was happy for the two of them, she wasn’t hurting and hopefully that would be what makes her leave me alone. I could be cordial if it meant she would stop pursuing this bond she wants; when I said I would try I expected her to give up in a week or so and ignore me again. At this point I only know pain or silence from her, this new thing….i couldn’t take it.  
“But…you aren’t in cohorts with him are you? You aren’t conspiring against me, or like him more?”  
“Careful Satan, your insecurity is showing ha, ha! You’re my friend and I mean that, you’ve been really good to me. I haven’t had a real friend since Yori died; his parents blamed me you know, and the rest of the band.”  
“For what?”  
“He never went to his treatments, skipped them to hand out with me. He lied to them and said he was going but really he was with me, rocking out, writing lyrics…and he never told me anything until it was too late. Since then everyone steered clear of me, I mean I did kill The greatest man alive!”  
“The greatest?”  
“Yoruichi, it means the greatest, parents filled his ego up so much I always told him he was top heavy from such a big head! You remind me of him you know…” Damn I didn’t mean to say that out loud, he looked at me confused and shook his head.  
“Well since all you have are good things to say about him I guess I’ll take it as a compliment. I’m just glad we get each other, the others don’t understand how angry I am at him. I guess you can say the same for Tèa.”  
“She verbally abused us since I was eight, beat the shit out of me since I was ten and then just up and ignored me for two and a half years like that was going to make it all better like I could forget and be grateful or something….I hate her for that…” And yet I loved her for realizing her errors and stopping on her own.  
“I’m sorry about that… Dude you are so much bigger than her now, why didn’t you just stop her at some point?”  
“I trust you know of the baby elephant syndrome? She was so big and strong for so long I just always looked at her that way…until recently. And besides I had always felt that not resorting to violence made me better than her. If I hurt her back then I was just as bad, and if I started I may not be able to stop…I would want to pay it all back to her. I could never do that; and besides I know she’s changed, I just can’t bring myself to trust her.” Satan laid back, his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.  
“I…I came from Lucifer….” He said it just above a whisper and I leaned forward in the chair.  
“Run that by me again?” he chuckled.  
“I manifested from his rage….i was once a part of him, and I hate it. I’m always being compared to him; I’m always made to look like I’m in his shadow, that I should be grateful to be alive because of him! Bastard…and worst of all he treats me like…he’s my father or something…always trying to control me, always hovering over me! I can’t stand it, and I hate him for it.”  
“That….has got to be some evening drama movie type shit right there. Yo…man, I have heard of daddy issues but never mitosis melancholy! You win; you are officially more fucked up than me!” I couldn’t help but laugh and I hit him as I bent over wheezing.  
“It isn’t funny!”  
“Why not? Own that shit man, the only one with a problem with it is you. Think about it, I may have rage, but you ARE rage; you are an inconceivable force of nature like….Hell’s Hurricane!!” He sat up on his elbow with a raised eyebrow and a sarcastic grin.  
“Sounds like a band name.”  
“Why not?”  
“Seriously?”  
“Hell yeah, I’ve been itching to write some new material down…just haven’t had a reason to.”  
“We should write a breakup song to our siblings; that would be a good start.”  
“Dear Lucifer…it’s not me, it’s you!” I grabbed a notepad and began to jot down some notes.  
“YES!! Do it, like: here we go again, the same fight we’re always in.”  
“I don’t care so I pretend, wake me when your lecture ends!”  
“You really are a genius! Why couldn’t you be my real brother?”  
“Why can’t we be? Who needs blood anymore?” We looked at each other with big grins and clasped our hands together.  
“That is weird though, for a genius, you sometimes talk like a rock star, like your two different people.”  
“Ha, my knowledge is for me to use and have as my own, teaching someone else through my speech would be a waste of breath.”  
“I knew I liked you Kio, you are one of a kind.” He smiled so widely and I felt warm inside, like finally…someone cared enough to look through my clouds and see me for who I was. Yes Satan…you are just like Yori.  
J  
“Hey we’re here! Hello, guys?” I managed to get my transfers to the house of Lamentation for our study session to go over what we had leaned in the first week. Convincing them was a hassle and a half but after bribing them with pizza for dinner they couldn’t resist.  
“This is a nice place isn’t it Gem?”  
“Don’t really care, a house is a house.”  
“The architecture is quite splendid, did you hear there was a story behind this house?”  
“No, and I don’t care.”  
“Yo mutt, when are we getting’ that pizza anyway?”  
“If you cannot address me by my name then don’t at all Valac; this way everyone, through here.” We got to the library when Lucifer stopped us.  
“Hey who’s the suit?”  
“Show respect, that is Diavolo’s right hand!”  
“He’s hot Gem…”  
“If you like that sort of thing.”  
“Hi, my name is Tari; but you can call me yours.” Tari threw herself into his arms and he threw her one of his arrogant smiles before pushing her off.  
“I am to assume you are here for the study session, I trust you brought the correct materials. Not being prepared will bring swift punishment.” I just loved when he would flex his power that way, they all whimpered a little except for Marque who displayed his well preparedness and they walked into the library quietly.   
“That is how it’s done.” He smiled with a wink.  
“Mr. Pride you are something else….he pulled me into the hallway and pressed his lips to mine.  
“So is everyone ready?” He sighed and shook his head with a slight smile.  
“Our brothers have a presentation for us, it appears that Satan Belphie, Mammon and Kiomè have put together a band.” I was so excited I felt dizzy, to think he would play again…even just to fool around with friends was amazing!  
“I didn’t think Mammon really ran with them.”  
“He wanted to play drums and they pitied him; But I figured what would it hurt, it proves they are getting along with each other at least.”  
“Yes, it does, this makes me so happy!” He chuckled but he looked so…unhappy.  
“Yeah just wait…” I gathered my group and we moved to the music room. I sat with Beel, Asmo Levi and Lucifer as my group found any old place around the room. My brother stood up front and took the mic, a little nervous.  
“Hello there, and welcome to the debut of Hell’s Hurricane; this first song is a bit of a shout out to some very special people in our lives so I hope you enjoy sis.”  
“Sis, that’s Mina-creep-o’s brother?”  
“Now HE is hot!”  
“Hell yeah, we get a show; that’s what I’m talking about!” Belphie stood on base and Mammon was on drums; they waved as Satan took the microphone and they counted off. Kio let out a riff that stuck our attention from the first instant. Satan put the microphone to his lips looking right at Lucifer.  
“Let’s get the story straight, you were a poison, you flooded through my veins. You tried to make me think the blame was all on me with the pain you put me through, and now I know that it’s not me it’s YOU!!” his voice was amazing, but the lyrics were pretty deep cutting. I know for a fact from the first verse he and Kio wrote this song for us. I looked to Lucifer who had his usual poker face and I took his hand. Everyone else began to move to the song  
“So here we go again, the same fight were always in, I don’t care so why pretend, wake me when your lecture ends…” I watched Kio as he played and he looked entirely in his element and happy as he sang along with Satan. I should take offense but I couldn’t, this moment, the fact that he was really playing for others again even if it was just for fun…this was a serious breakthrough for him, he felt he belonged…so he could insult me all he wanted. My Otooto was finally getting to be happy again.   
“I can at least say the seven of them will be getting along fine.” Lucifer looked thoughtful at them as well and I smiled, he understood. the song ended and everyone cheered.  
“Ha, even your own brother thinks you’re a horrible person!”  
“Such a freak, what did you do to him huh? You’re such a-“  
“Such a what?!” we looked back up at Kio who was staring at Valac and Gem. He pointed right at me while keeping eye contact with them.  
“She may be poison, but the only one who has the right to say it is me! Keep my sisters name out of your mouth!” he was looking pretty scary with his eyeliner and spiked choker and angry eyes. He never looked at me, if he did he would’ve seen my smile.  
“Sorry…”  
“Alright man chill…”  
“Alright so one more before this study session kills our fun?” everyone cheered and when I looked up to Lucifer again he had a slight smile himself, he really understood now.


	7. Don't be so jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six weeks of classes have gone by and the everyone finally get to loosen the leash on the new students, sparking new ideas to bond.

Chapter 7  
J  
“Alright everyone, so who wants to be first to tell me about the progress of all of our new denizens?” I raised my hand, ready to have this report over and done with. Finally the first six weeks were over with and my transfers didn’t need their supervision to be as tight. They knew where their classes were, they knew the rules of the house and all about curfew. Other than them talking back once in a while and the occasional pranks I didn’t have too much trouble. Although after they drew all over my face with markers and put my hand in a bowl of water I slept with my door locked and never accepted a drink from them again. In the end though, it worked in my favor when I wanted to sleep in Lucifer’s arms.  
“My transfer group has been….a lively bunch; they have held very decent marks in their first six weeks averaging a 3.5 GPA Marque holding the highest GPA of the group at 3.89 and I am very proud of him. Gemini has taken a liking to the Demonic arts club and Lorelei had joined our music club and both are excelling. Hecatari, has opted to join the school beautification club and is doing very well. None of them have committed any delinquencies; they have proven they can follow the rules Overall they have done very well and are ready to go to stage two which is only moderate supervision, they will be responsible for their own activities and seek my guidance as needed.”  
“Very wonderful, I will set that into motion immediately; I knew you can whip them into shape Jetèa! Very well done!” You owe me so much after the bull I went through to get them into that shape!  
“Of course Diavolo; you give me a task and the only option is to excel.” Diavolo smiled ear to ear and as he turned his back I rolled my eyes making the younger brothers giggle.  
“Now what about the exchange students, Lucifer I know you were overseeing that.”   
“Yes, in regards to the three new exchange students, Solomon, Kiomè and Sylvia are doing well. Solomon was here before so he was only under moderate supervision before his marks are just as good as they were last year as well as his behavior. Sylvia is a wonderfully well behaved girl and she has caused no problems; my only concerns is her grades, she has actually slipped to a 2.9 GPA which I found alarming being that she was doing so well in the beginning.”  
“Hmm, that isn’t the best but she would just need a bit of tutoring to get back on track right?” Lucifer glanced at me as he cleared his throat.  
“Yes…about that, it appears Kiomè has been tutoring her for the past few weeks now, she asked for him specifically when her grades began to slip.” Now I knew what the look was for; it wasn’t a secret that a lot of the demon and human girls alike found my brother attractive. I had heard talk that he ranked up there with the brothers, but it was his edgy and mysteriousness that lured them like moths to a flame, it was the whole reason Lorelei joined music club and the other girls even bother to talk to me.  
“As long as their grades stay within the guideline limits they should be fine then. How is Kiomè doing here so far?” Diavolo you are really naïve at times.  
“His grades are excellent; he is really coming into his own here and he follows the rules as expected I have no problems from him. And of course Simeon is doing just fine per usual.” I noticed Satan glare at him, what in the world was going on between them now? They never fought this bad last year even when things were bad.  
“Simeon….the angel from last year?”  
“Yeah, ya don’t remember seein’ him at the banquet?”  
“Dealing with this group I hardly remember my own name.”  
“Oh…ya want me to write it on ya hand?” Oh Mammon….you’re so sweet, I wanted to thank Simeon again for what he had done for Lucifer; none of the other angels even wanted to volunteer after last year’s incident, I would think I would remember only one angel in all of Devildom.  
“Well that’s what I expect from a Minamino, wonderful and good job all of you. If that is all, just keep up the good work and meeting adjourned.” We got up and Satan stormed off and I ran after him, catching him in the hallway.  
“Satan, please could you talk to me?”  
“What do you want Tèa?” He seemed short with me, I couldn’t help but wonder if Kiomè may have told him everything and he looked at me very differently, I was beginning to feel I was taking steps backwards.  
“We haven’t spoken in a while, I missed you; I can finally loosen the reins on my group and I want to spend time with you guys like we used to.” He looked at me nonchalantly and did a slight hair toss as he smiled.  
“Why don’t you go spend time with your boyfriend, why bother with me now that you have free time?” I held his arm as he tried to leave.  
“Satan don’t do that, you know I care about all of you; you’re one of my best friends and I never want to let that go. Do you hate me now or something?” He looked into my eyes and sighed, leaning against the lockers.  
“No…of course not, I could never hate you Tèa, and no I don’t dislike you for what you’ve done, I know you changed.” He caressed my cheek, his eyes looking slightly pained.  
“Then let’s all hang out together, like we used to; we can have a movie night maybe next week?”  
“I…don’t think that is a good idea Tèa.”  
“Why, what’s-“ I heard a clamor of girls and down the hall came Kiomè along with a group of about four girls close behind. He carried himself with his head high and even flashed a smile here and there. He spotted us and came right over, giving Satan a fist bump, looking at me with steady eyes.  
“So what’s going on here? How is everyone this afternoon?” Satan looked at me and sighed.  
“Tèa wants to have a movie night with all of us, since everyone’s supervision is being lessened…like we used to.” Why did he say it like that? Like he didn’t want to agree? Kio looked at him the same way and shrugged.  
“I mean…she’s your friend too if you want to hang with her I’m fine with that.”  
“Will you come too Kio, they are usually fun, we have pillow forts and snacks and everything. I haven’t had a chance to spend any time with you since we’ve been here…and I…you know.” I can’t believe I grabbed his hand like that. The other girls were giving me evil stares like I was some rival, it was surreal. He looked back at them and chuckled, pulling me closer to put his arm around me.  
“Big sister you haven’t spent any time with me in years, why start now?” I swear there was a tidal wave of relieved sighs and it irritated me.  
“Because I care about you; I meant what I said, I want to make this better, I have to do right by you.” I looked up at him as he looked to Satan who seemed to be trying hard not be a part of the conversation.  
“Sure…I’ll be there; I would like to see how these famous movies nights are all about.” He smiled at me but something wasn’t right about it, like he were only humoring me…no…he was doing it for Satan. Since they became friends he had stayed clear of me, he may not have wanted there to be any conflict between them. But I know Kio, he wouldn’t manipulate anyone or make them think they couldn’t be around me, his bitterness was for him alone. Suddenly a pretty little girl with dark green hair and eyes came over and took Kio by his arm. She was tiny, maybe five foot three, and had a very sweet face. She blushed as she looked up to Kio fidgeting and giggling.  
“Kio-kun…are we still going to study tonight?” Kio leaned down and lifted her chin, putting his face close to hers as he smiled sweetly.  
“Of course Sylvia; I haven’t forgotten.”  
“Quite the ladies’ man, aren’t you Kio?” his eyes flashed back at me.  
“What do you mean by that sister?”  
“I mean they are falling all over the place for you, it’s like you’re a celebrity here.” I looked at the onlookers and he shrugged.  
“I can’t tell them not to like me, but feeling their adoration feels damn good.” Ah yes, my empathetic little brother; if all these girls swooning made me feel like a king then I would milk it too. Then again, that only told me he was feeling insecure deep down or else he wouldn’t need this. The girl Sylvia still clung to his arm her face flush; he would never break a girls heart, but I still…I worried about my brother. How far would he go to keep feeling like he was worth something? He turned to Satan and patted his shoulder with a chuckle.  
“What is it man, why the long face?” Satan looked up his eyes empty and shrugged.  
“Nothing, I just didn’t want to get in the way of your conversation.”  
“Nonsense, you’re my best friend; whatever she has to say to me she can say to you and vice versa right?” He looked at him surprised and blushed a little.  
“Your best friend?”  
“Of course, why wouldn’t you be?” Satan smiled a little at that and nodded.  
“I have to help this little lady with her math; we still up for practice tonight? I need your wicked pipes.”  
“Yeah, that’s fine man, you know it.” The girls began to chatter at the thought of Kiomè being in a band and I heard Satan’s name float on their tongues as well. Apparently they hadn’t performed for anyone but us; that only proved my suspicions.  
“Alright! I’ll see you later then.” They fist bumped again and he went down the hall with the girl in tow.  
“I know for a fact she is failing on purpose.”  
“Yeah…so what, she pretends to be dumb to get a guy to notice her, there are worse things to do.”  
“Like what? She is sacrificing her own intelligence for the sake of a crush!”  
“Well in some cases being yourself doesn’t work either, and then what?” He shoved off of the lockers he was leaning on and left. What was going on around here?  
“Hey…Tèa, you wanna walk home together? It seems no one else I tryin’, I figure ya don’t wanna to be alone.” Mammon’s expression was a little dark…I leave my brothers for six weeks and it’ complete chaos among them!  
“Mammon…what’s wrong, why do you-“ he grabbed my arm and pulled me along for us to walk outside. He walked together for a while in silence before I took his arm only for him to pull away from me. He had been wary of being too close to me ever since that evening.  
“Mammon…what is the matter? Talk to me!” he began to pace a little as though he wasn’t sure himself what the matter was.  
“These damn dreams, then I hear that damn song today…I’m not…I’m not feeling good Tèa. I’m feelin’ like shit and I don’t know what to do ‘bout it.”  
“Talk to me, it’s okay; just talk to me.” he put his hands in his pockets and put his back to me.  
“I keep havin’ these dreams, or maybe nightmares. One was of a rosebush…I was takin’ care of it but I messed up and tried to kill it so it wouldn’t suffer. And then when I came back it was better than ever but bein’ taken care of by somebody else. Others were of my brothers tellin’ me how stupid I always am…” he began to breathe heavily and I went around him to look at him he moved away and began to pace again.  
“I had another last night…I took some pills…a lot of em…and then I fell asleep…and the thing that scared me is that in that dream I was…happy or somethin’. It’s why I had to talk to ya.” I grabbed him and shook him tears forming in my eyes.  
“Mammon!! You can’t tell me you’re thinking like this!! You can’t leave me, don’t scare me like that!!” he put his hands on my shoulders with his head down, holding me at arm’s length.  
“I ain’t tryin’ to off myself, don’t worry! But these dreams were really freakin’ me out. I asked Levi about it and after makin’ him swear not to tell anybody, he told me that I have feelin’s to work out and my mind is tryin’ to handle it. I think he’s right. I have to work something out so ya gotta be honest with me okay?” He was shaking and I couldn’t tell if he was hitting an emotional low or if he was afraid to have this talk or both.  
“Yes of course…Mammon, you’re scaring me.” He looked up, tears in his eyes.  
“In that dream ya saved my life…in that dream ya read my notebook and saw what I felt about ya, about everythin’ and ya saved me…I don’t know what it really means. But ya have always been the one who really looks at ME; Ya never did anythin’ wrong by me that I ain’t deserve. Tèa I want ya to be honest with me…okay, no games and don’t tell me what ya think I wanna hear got it?!”  
“Okay.”  
“If I never pushed you away before…if we was cool like always, would ya have liked me first? Would…ya have had those feelin’s for me…and…we would be together?” I should have known this talk was coming we literally acted like that evening never happened but I knew that was so unfair to him. The words I said, the beating he received and I expected him to go on like nothing happened with no real explanation? I really am a horrible person.  
“Mammon…I care about you a lot; I would do most anything for you, even put myself between you and Lucifer. If that falling out never happened I’m not entirely sure what would have happened.” Then I thought about it, I never would have been so upset that I severely injured myself. Lucifer wouldn’t have had to stitch me up…I wouldn’t have went to his room in the first place. We would never have ended our feud, not then anyway, he wouldn’t have tried to help me with my anxiety or in dealing with Mammon’s outbursts…I can’t say I would even be with Lucifer if Mammon and I never had that falling out. But did it mean I would have been with Mammon instead? That is something I could never truly know.  
“But…I do regret being so distracted that I made you think I was ignoring your advances…you deserve so much better than that. I should never have let it get as far out of hand as it did. Even if my feelings for you had grown, it just proves that I’m not compatible to you; I neglected you to focus on my own needs and ventures. I never even talked to you after you told me how you felt and I smashed you to pieces when you tried to tell me again. Even worse I expected you to just forget about it all.” And I’ll never forgive myself for hurting you that way.  
“Tèa…as dangerous as it is to say, I still love ya anyways; I loved ya since the night we went out together and got in all that trouble. But I couldn’t protect ya, I didn’t want ya to get hurt over me, and I pushed ya away like an idiot! I pushed ya away and lost my shot…and I suppose I will never know if I had a chance.” He let me go and I put my arms around his waist, holding him tight and he hugged me back.  
“Maybe it’s best that way, to never know; at least that way you don’t have to live with knowing you destroyed something that was in fact there.”  
“As sad as it is…it’s why I chewed Lucifer out; deep down, I’d rather have ya happy with him than sad with anyone else. And he can be a sadistic bastard but he didn’t need to carry that kind pain, not if I had a feelin’ of what it felt like, he’s still my brother ya know? And it wasn’t fair he got to have you and then throw you away like that…to break ya heart when I would kill for the chance to have it. But….it isn’t mine to have, and I have to live with that. I think I see that now.” He spoke calmly, petting my hair and I let my head lay on his chest.  
“Mammon, I do love you; but I just don’t love you that way.”   
“Yea I know, but at least now I know it may not have made a difference at all anyway. It just wasn’t meant to be; and I can live with that.” he kissed the top of my head and let me go with a sigh.  
“Are you going to be okay?”  
“I think so yeah…that dream ‘bout ya savin’ my life, I think it came true. I can’t explain it…but I feel like a different demon now. I hit a low and came back from it; I think that’s what it really meant. You found out the truth, I finally talked to you and the world didn’t end, but it was better for it. Maybe Levi was right. I feel better now that I finally have it off my chest, I think that’s what I needed.” I couldn’t deal with all of this emotional unloading and I began to cry.  
“You shouldn’t need to nearly kill yourself for anyone to respect you! I shouldn’t have to save your life!” He pulled me back in for a hug and squeezed me tight.  
“It was just a dream Tèa! I’m right here and I’m fine! Levi said it was some metaphor: that I was afraid of something and needed to make a real change. I already faced what I was afraid of…So I’m goin’ to work on changin’. So no more stealin’, no more get rich schemes, no more lyin’ or none of that! Then they got no reason to call me a scumbag and a waste!” He looked so determined as he said it but I knew it wouldn’t be the last, even if he was serious, he was the avatar of greed after all.  
“That is a big change to make…how about you start by paying what you owe make that a serious thing, put your honor on it. If you always have to pay back what you owe then you will stop stealing and borrowing in the first place. And definitely work on your lying.” He laughed as I stepped away he stilled looked nervous.  
“I may just do that instead ya right about that…but I I’m tired of bein’ a joke to everybody. I wanna be respected for real this time.” We began walking again hands in our pockets.  
“After the way you took charge last year I know you are, I told you to believe in yourself first.”  
“Yea, yea I know, you’re a real broken record ya know.”  
“Listen, we are doing a movie night at the house of lamentation next week and I want you there. I haven’t spent any time with you all in ages and I miss it.”  
“Sure, sure… you invitin’ ya brother too?” I looked up at him and he continued to look straight ahead, like he really didn’t want to see my reaction.  
“I did…and he said he would be there.”  
“Really? Wow, I guess that’s good. Ya know; he’s kinda strange….”  
“How so?”  
“Well he has this habit of just puttin’ himself down ya know or makin light of somethin’ he did. He reminds me of Levi, and then he would always be talkin’ trash about ya an stuff and it pissed me off; but after what happened that first week, when he yelled at your people, it got me thinkin.”  
“Mammon, what did you do?”  
“One day he and Satan was talkin’ and you came up and he started badmouthin’ ya again so I joined in, and he totally tried to kick my ass! And so I told him ‘ya either lover her or ya hate her and if ya would get that mad that I said the same things ya said about her then ya obviously care about her!’ And he got all broody about it, and I said. ‘If ya care about her, then why doncha just talk to her? She’s tryin’ to do right by ya and ya act like she gonna bite ya head off! Give her a chance!’ and he just walked away without a word!” Could it be that Mammon was the real reason Kio decided to join us? I was wondering if he was making my brothers hate me, but now I see it could be the other way around.  
“Thank you Mammon, you really are amazing.”  
“Eh, it’s nuttin really, it just pissed me off; I know he was tellin’ the truth, I remember how you talked to me the first day, still gets me riled up. But I know ya changed…a hell of a lot, if he saw ya like any of us do he wouldn’t be so afraid of ya.”  
“Afraid?” He stopped again and looked at me thoughtfully, picking the right words.  
“I know Lucifer is changin’, I see it, we all see it. He actually tried to take us all out for fun, not work just fun and was gonna foot the bill too! I couldn’t believe it, we hadn’t done anything fun together in centuries.”  
“What did you guys do, did you have fun?” He sighed and scratched his head.  
“I didn’t go…Satan went off on him and he looked like his old self again. I didn’t wanna risk it, I think the only one that went with him was Beel. The really bad part is, he knew we was makin’ bad excuses and just let us go anyway. He didn’t say ‘that is final’ or anything like that; he looked just a little sad for a moment. I think…it’s the same way for you two see. He knows ya different now, but he’s afraid to test the new Tèa out; what if you lash out or say something to hurt him? I get it, I do….but it still pisses me off.” Lucifer tried to spend time with them? He never told me about it, I suppose because there was nothing to tell. It must have hurt to try to reach out to them and they pull away. Something had to be done.  
“Mammon…do you want to give the new Lucifer a try?” He looked at me and laughed.  
“I mean, I don’t know…I guess why?”   
“Because I have a plan and I need you and Beel to help me.”  
L  
Six weeks have gone by since classes started and I have made very little headway with my brothers. I should simply accept this as I always have, my role was to keep order and clean their messes; to bond after all this time and after all these sins would seem unnatural. I had been more consumed with my duty and keeping them in line that I wouldn’t have known how to bond with them if they even gave me the chance. The fact was that they don’t want anything to do with me, and although it would once not bother me in the slightest; I couldn’t help but think on the times we were all once close. I used to be Belphie’s favorite and they would all come to me for anything they needed or wanted without an argument or fear. Tèa has changed me…all of her talk of guilt and wanting to bury past mistakes must have influenced me. Regardless, I should be focusing on my tasks, it wasn’t like any real change would happen between us.  
“Lucifer? Hey, got a sec?!” I heard Kiomè’s voice as I walked by the music room and stopped he was sitting in the middle of the floor tuning his guitar and he looked up at me with a smile.  
“Could you hand me that pair of string cutters over there? Jaclyn here had a frayed A string, had to change it out.” I looked to find the tool that looked like a pair of pliers and handed them over.  
“Thanks, hey you got a sec to talk?” It was ironic, that we try so hard to bond with our own brothers when they go elsewhere to seek confidence.  
“Of course, what is on your mind?” He pulled the string from the instrument, and began to feed a new one through focusing intently on his fingers while doing so.  
“So there is this girl, a human girl and she has asked me to tutor her a few times in math. She’s really nice and a little timid but…really cute you know?” Of all things to ask about, it would be this.  
“You must mean Sylvia Simms, yes she is a very nice girl; are you thinking of courting her?” He paused for a moment, picked up the cutters and clipped the string and began to turn the knob to tighten it.  
“I don’t know…She is…adorably cute and so kind but I don’t really know how to talk to her. I mean yeah I can be nice and smile and tell her how to do this problem but…”  
“You don’t know if you would want to let her in.”  
“Yeah…that and she’s failing her tests on purpose so that I would spend time with her. I don’t like that; she worked for her intelligence she shouldn’t have to squander it so that I would notice her! But at the very same time I probably wouldn’t have wanted much to do with her otherwise.”  
“You notice her now; simply tell her to cut the act.” He laid the guitar in his lap and sighed.  
“I did that today and she cried a little and told me she was sorry but that she really liked me and the other girls were much prettier than she was and she felt she didn’t have a chance. I told her that it was fine, but she didn’t need to make her grades suffer, i told her that I liked how smart she was and everything. And then she kissed me…”  
“She kissed you?”  
“She took me by surprise…I didn’t know what to say; she apologized profusely! She then said that she really liked me and that I was the nicest human she could meet in a place like this…she doesn’t know that I’m half-demon.” This story was starting to sound gravely familiar.  
“I will ask again; are you interested in this girl, are you wanting to start seeing her?” I knew that would be a hard question to answer for him. He carried a lot of darkness within him and it would be very hazardous to include someone into it if they were not ready for that type of burden. They had only known each other for a few weeks, and after knowing what I do about this young man that little girl was nowhere near ready. But then I didn’t think that Tèa could do what she did when exposed to mine.  
“I don’t know…I never thought much on dating, I always figured I would just know. But this has me more confused than anything; and if I did start going out with her then I might have less time for the band, and Satan and I are really getting something together here. I don’t want to abandon him or anything, he’s been really good to me and I’m so grateful. But her smile and the way she blushes is adorable…I want to know more about her.”  
“I can understand that…I think, what you need to do first is tell her the truth. If you want a relationship or even a friendship there can be no lies between you. If any bond is built on lies it will be bound to fail.” He turned to me with a bit of sadness in his eyes.  
“How did you feel when Tèa told you?” My heart twisted at the memory and I sat down beside him.  
“I was angry…we had been together four months before she told me, my brothers knew, Diavolo knew and yet it seemed like she didn’t think I was good enough to confide in. I let my anger and pride get the better of me though, and I made one of the gravest mistakes of my life, and if I didn’t finally swallow that pride I would be regretting it for centuries to come. No matter if you want a friendship or something more you have to come to her with a clean slate and open mind. Just be honest with her and see where it goes.” He gave me a half-hearted smile as he stood strumming a light yet somber tune.  
“I began writing a song for her as soon as she left…I don’t have words yet but this tune makes me think of her. I will take your advice, thank you.”  
“Of course, glad to be of assistance.”  
“And I’m sorry…that the outing didn’t work out like you wanted.”  
“Yes, well these things happen, there isn’t much one can do about the past.”  
“We can only move forward right?” He was such a guarded young man, I wasn’t able to know what was on his mind from one moment to the next; but in this moment he gave a slight smile and it seemed more genuine than any other.  
“Isn’t there anywhere I can go without having to look at you!” Satan stood in the doorway his arms crossed and hateful eyes. Kiomè changed to a different tune and approached my brother with a sly smile.  
“I see you standing there, I’ve done something wrong. Did I cross the line and you found out this time, I led you to believe that it’s only you and me. I see it in your eyes, I’ve crossed the line this tiiiimmmee.” He had given Satan the role of vocalist but his own singing was pretty remarkable as well. I had learned that it comes from his Grandmother’s abilities that he inherited. She could sing a lullaby and get a man to fall to his knees for her. I wondered if this was why he didn’t sing often, either through the stigma or something else.   
“Please don’t turn and walk away, I can learn-“ Satan swiped the guitar neck upward with a playful glare. It was a running joke between them that Satan is quite jealous when it comes to me spending any time with Kiomè; though I couldn’t fathom the reason.  
“Fucking smartass!” The two of them laughed and I stood to leave. Kiomè began another tune, just months ago that guitar was collecting dust in a closet; now I can’t imagine him not playing a song of some kind. I see why the family was so happy that one moment he played before  
“I will take my leave then.”  
“Yes get the hell out!”  
“No time for goodbyes, he cried, as he chased him away….” He sang and Satan swatted at him with another laugh. I was glad they had each other, they seemed to make very good friends. I closed the door and I heard Satan’s voice just as I was about to walk away.  
“So I heard that a bunch of us are planning to sneak into the human world to go to the fair. You want to go?”  
“A bunch of us like who?”  
“Belphie, Mammon, Beel and a couple of other students; I haven’t asked Asmo and mammon’s working on Levi.”  
“So like all of us are supposed to sneak all the way to the human world to spend time at a fair, won’t our older siblings miss us?”  
“Who cares! We will be back by the time they know where we are. And even if Lucifer wants to talk a bunch of crap, we still have that blackmail card remember? You can take that girl, Sylvia, I think she would like that, I saw the way she looked at you at school.” There was a moment of silence and I heard them chuckle.  
“Alright let’s do it!”  
“Nice, the fair is in two weeks!” they were all really planning to run off without permission. I had to stop them, I had to say something but if I did I would be pushed even farther back in my goal of amending with my brothers. But above it all I could not allow Diavolo to face embarrassment again; if the students were planning to rendezvous and get into trouble it had to be nipped in the bud now. I reached for the door handle when my DDD buzzed with a text message.  
Tèa: How about you and me go to the fair two weeks from now? We are overdue on some much needed bonding, Diavolo already gave the okay. No one has to know, it’ll be our little secret. Shhhh~   
I read it a couple of times before I was able to read between the lines. That was my girl….sneaky wicked little genius.  
Lucifer: Sure, I could use an evening off. Be in your room because I am on my way; I love the way your mind works, such a turn on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a really angsty short months ago I decided to reference in this chapter, I may post it here soon.


	8. Old habits die hard after all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the movie night, and all is supposed to go well....at least until Jetea gets cornered.

Chapter 8  
J  
My alarm went off at the usual six in the morning. Lucifer hadn’t been by last night so we could both get a full nights sleep, getting up before everyone else to be back in your own room before dawn was really taking it’s toll on both of us even if it was only two to three times a week; maybe next year we could have more chaperones for the next round of transfers or better yet he would be staying in his wing of the building, I would rather sneak a three minute walk to his room if it meant we were in the same building and not breaking curfew.  
“Stop it, give it back Tari!!”  
“But it looks so cute, I think everyone should see the stuffed bunny you sleep with right Lorelei?”  
“Give it to me!!”  
“Hey Valac cath!”  
“Whoa too slow pinkie!”  
“This isn’t funny!!” Ugggghh….it was entirely too early for them to start their bickering. I was beginning to feel for Lucifer more and more when he deals with his brothers. I put on my robe and opened my room door.   
“Are you all a bunch of five year olds? Do you not know how early it is, why are you-“ I was suddenly splashed with a warm gooey liquid from above it wasn’t until after did I see Valac, Tari and Lorelei standing there laughing, no stuffed toy in sight…they got me again.  
“What… the hell…am I covered in??” they laughed as Gemini came from behind my door with a bucket.  
“You’ve been very bitter lately Senpai.”  
“We thought we could sweeten you up.”  
“That’s a good look on you boss lady ha ha!!” a bit of it went into my mouth and I had never been so relieved to be covered in honey.  
“Aw what’s the matter Mina-creep-o; I think you look really sweet now.” Gemini and Valac were the ones who disliked me the least, I knew that for a fact, Tari and Lorelei simply went along for the fun of the mischief but would follow orders when the other two weren’t around. I didn’t show any displeasure but simply wiped my face of the substance. I knew I was due for another prank from them anyway.  
“Did you know that honey is very good for the skin and hair? It is also a natural antiseptic and a moisturizer. There are several uses for honey than just using it in tea you know, so you’ve actually done me a service thank you.” I smiled, making Valac and Gemini more annoyed with me.  
“Mighty glad we could help, Boss Lady.”  
“Yeah, we should…help you out more often.” I licked my finger and stepped closer to the group, flicking honey into their faces with a cool and collected look.  
“I have an idea, do you know what would help me, a three page report on all the uses honey has! That would be fantastic!”  
“I’m not doing that!”  
“Yeah screw that!”   
“Oh…but…I’m sure Diavolo would love to see how much you are all enjoying your stay here. So much that you are doing extra work; I mean….i would hate to see what would happen if you didn’t show such outstanding initiative.”  
“Who the hell cares about that?!”  
“Exactly, I don’t follow orders from a half-breed.” They didn’t notice that when I flicked the honey onto them I also sent venus fly trap seeds along with it. under my energy they grew quickly and bound them with their roots and vines, snapping at them with half inch teeth.  
“Hmm. That’s too, bad because did you also know that the sugar in the honey is very good for plants? Look at all this material I’m already giving you.” Valac whimpered as the snapping mouths reached for his face, Gemini gave me a nasty look of defeat. They may be full blooded but I wasn’t a weakling nor was I stupid; this wing was named after me for a reason.  
“Okay fine…you win.”  
“I want it done by tomorrow morning.”  
“How many pages again?”  
“Three.”  
“Double spaced?”  
“Single.”  
“AW MAANNN!!!” They all began to grumble.  
“I can make it front and back if you want to complain!”  
“….no Senpai….” I released them and they walked on down to the dining room. After a long and very hot shower I went downstairs myself. Marque had actually left a plate of food ready for me when I got there. He was always the responsible one of the bunch, he never needed prompting to get anything done and he treated me with respect. I was grateful for him, having one good egg kept me from going insane.  
“You didn’t have to have this ready for me Marque, I could have made my own food.”  
“It is my pleasure Jetèa, I am only doing my part, I know our housemates can be quite cantankerous.” He poured me a cup of coffee and I sipped it gratefuly.  
“Why in the world do they hate me so much I wonder?”  
“I don’t believe it is hate; these pranks are not painful or malicious for than just petty and inconvenient. We have lived with humans for many years, I could believe that this is their way of lashing back from the prejudice.”  
“Maybe…I was bullied at my last school, but I was never allowed to talk about being half demon. I couldn’t imagine what would have happened if I did.” He sat at a bar stool next to me as he listened, his pale blue eyes studying me closely.  
“There had to have been just one human you could trust with such a secret? You had friends didn’t you?”  
“No, I don’t. My younger brother had friends in school and they found out about us, they kept our secret until one of them died. Then the other two boys told his parents and they came after us…him mostly.”  
“Why?”  
“They had it in their minds that Kiomè made his friend Yori stay with him and not go to treatment. Said that he killed him for his soul…an angry mob came to our door with the police accusing my brother of murder. They had no grounds to base this on other than accusations of us being demons, but again we look human my little sister was hidden and to them we looked like a normal family. And besides, most humans in our region don’t even believe that demons exist; let alone that a family lived there and the matter was dismissed. But the damage was done, not only did my brother lose his best friend, he was then was accused of killing him. No one wanted anything to do with him since then. So no, I don’t trust any human with my secret. I would rather be belittled and bullied, making them think I’m weak than be hunted and accused of murder because of my bloodline.”  
“That is very terrible, I met your brother, he seems like a very nice person.”  
“He is, he’s so smart and so very kind; but he has been through so much that I don’t think he knows who he really is. He thinks he needs to be perfect and proper, but he has a completely different personality than that, but he is afraid others will hate or target him for being himself. He spends so much time caging himself away that he… doesn’t see himself as valuable, or else why lock it away?” I didn’t mean to say so much to him, this past week I have tried to speak to Kio twice and both times he dismissed me. I get polite greetings and goodbyes but nothing that tells me what he is really thinking or feeling, nothing real. All I get is the mask that he would give to anyone else.  
“That is unfortunate, but maybe you will have your chance to become closer. Hopefully you can show him that it is okay to be himself, whomever that is.” He rose and walked to the door, I thought about this; tonight we were watching our movie together, maybe if we could spend a couple hours in a room together without incident that would prove something to him. I left for class, hopeful that tonight would be a good night.  
K  
“So there is a fair going on in the human world next week, I was wondering if you would like to come with us.” She sat across from me as she always does leaning toward me as she listened. Since she came clean about her grades we have opted to simply study together instead of me needing to actually tutor her. Her pretty green eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at me as she tucked her short hair behind her ear.  
“Kio-kun…is it going to be safe, to go out with a bunch of demons. I mean I’m not prejudice or anything or I wouldn’t be here; but what are they planning to do once there? What if we get in trouble?” I still didn’t work up the nerve to tell her about what I was. I wasn’t sure if I really wanted to give her a shot; but she made me feel so damn good, and I didn’t just mean her feelings. The way she smiled made me nervous and when she blushes I feel my heart race. She was really cute like a doll and so little, I had to almost bend down to talk to her. but then I wasn’t stupid; I didn’t know everything about her, and what if she knew about this thing that is always trying to break free of me? I wouldn’t want to hurt her if I got angry over something and was out of control. What if…  
“Kio?”  
“Hmm?” she blushed again. She was nervous and yet so excited, I could feel it…she wanted to go.  
“Don’t worry, you’re safe with me.” I put my hand on hers and I could feel the flood of happiness. She averted her eyes and pulled her hand back to play with her hair.  
“Kio, I was wondering about last week and-“  
“Hey Kio, I thought I would find you here!” Jetèa of all people runs up to our table and I instantly felt a bile taste in my mouth. Why the hell would she bother me here.  
“Hello Tèa, what brings you here?” She looked a little hurt at my uninterested tone, but brought out her notepad and pen anyway.  
“I wanted to know what snacks you wanted tonight? I know you like strawberry pocky and Melon pan, did you want anything else?” After all these years of hating me…and yet she still knows my favorite treats, she even knew that I no longer liked the mochi treats. Did she really care about me or was this her way or getting under my skin? What was she planning?  
“Yeah, that’s fine.” I looked to Silvia who waited patiently, I couldn’t just tell my sister off in front of her and yet I just had this feeling that she had something up her sleeve.  
“Hey Sil, you’ve met my sister haven’t you?” She looked up and waved shyly at her.  
“Sylvia Simms right; hello it’s very nice to meet you!” She looked to me and back at her and leaned into her ear to whisper making her blush. My blood boiled instantly and I snatched her wrist and jerked her toward me. Her eyes were surprised and a little pained. I let her go and she clicked her pen nervously.  
“I will see you later, sister.” She looked visibly hurt and walked away without a word. Silvia watched her leave curiously.  
“What did she say to you?!” I said it in such a harsh tone that she jumped and I could tell she was afraid just a little.  
“Sh-she said that you were a really nice guy….and that she thinks you like me.” I stared at her for a moment and lowered my head.  
“I didn’t mean to sound so angry…I’m sorry.”  
“No, it’s okay, in fact that’s exactly what she said. ‘he can get mad at me sometimes but he is a really nice guy, and I think he likes you.’ Is that true, do you like me Kio?” Well damn, she put in a good word for me, but I still didn’t know if this was what I wanted. I almost blew up at her over something stupid, what if she rejects me?  
“I do like you Sil, I think you’re a really nice person, but there is something I thing you need to know first.”  
“What is it?” My heart slammed in my chest and swallowed hard.”  
“I know I came to this school as an exchange student; but really I’m not human, well not fully…um…I’m half demon.” Her eyes grew wide and I felt a mix of emotions I couldn’t decipher.   
“Oh…”  
“Does that bother you?”  
“No, not at all! I never saw you as a demon is all, it was my fault for assuming.”  
“Does this change things between us?” She looked at me nervously and I felt my own face get hot as she smiled.  
“What…is between us Kio?”  
“I…umm, I wanted to…” I found myself at a loss for words; would she reject me or would I be wrong in reading the mood, what do I say? I looked up and she was still looking at me and I decided to take Satan’s advice and move to the chair beside her and tuck her hair back as I looked in her eyes.  
“I want to give us a try; I think you are a special person and I don’t want to pass up a chance at having you be a part of my world.” Smooth, just as we rehearsed it, good. Her face turned so red and she looked up at me.  
“I had never kissed a demon before last week….i surely never had one as a boyfriend….” I lifted her chin and put my lips to hers, it was like a flood washing over me, I hadn’t felt this….good in so long. I broke the kiss and she gasped and hid her face in my jacket.  
“I really like you Sil, would you like to do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” This felt so dangerous, I had no idea what I was doing…I never had a relationship before, but she made me feel like I was really worth something, and I wanted to give her the same in return.  
“Umm, okay…I would like to give it a try…” I pulled her close and kissed her again.  
“Then our evening at the fair will be our first date, how about it?” She looked hesitant but nodded anyway and I felt on top of the world.  
“Wonderful, I’ll make sure you have a night to remember.”  
J  
“And did they write the reports?”  
“They were working on them when I left; I told Marque to keep an eye on them for me and let me know when they were done, in exchange I would give him a voucher for the yakisoba bread sale.” Lucifer smiled as he sat back in his chair, he still had a mountain of work to do as usual, even so he wouldn’t have joined him if I asked him to. I sat on his desk while we talked, facing him but off to the side so that he could still work, letting my feet dangle.  
“Wonderful, I’m glad you’re starting to get a handle on them, if you were sadistic from the beginning they would have respect for you by now.”  
“If I eas sadistic from the beginning I would have killed them by now.” My original phone went off and I checked the message, putting it back with a groan.  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing, my mother asking if I’m pregnant yet; I know she is kidding, but she is really getting annoying with it.”  
“If your mother loves children that much why don’t your parents simply have anoth-“  
“SHHH, don’t speak such blasphemy! She wants to, they tried a few years back, I think I was about fourteen, once I got wind of it I made my mother rosemary tea every morning. Rosemary induces miscarriages, I mean she never got pregnant but she figured out what I was doing after a week of drinking it and we made an unspoken agreement, either she waits until I move out or I have the children for her, whichever will come first and I am sticking to my guns.”  
“You are extremely diabolical at times. Come now you wouldn’t want another sibling to look after?”  
“Ask yourself that question first, I personally would rather chew glass then have to worry about yet another sibling to aggravate me….still a clean slate would be nice.” I pulled my phone out again to answer my mother and when I reached for my bag to put it away Lucifer grabbed my wrist and pulled my sleeve back.  
“What is this?!” I looked at the purple bruises wrapped around my wrist that Kio had given me earlier and pulled my sleeve back down without any change in my face.  
“It’s nothing important.” His eyes narrowed and he pulled it back up more firmly and looked at it closely.  
“This looks like a handprint, like someone grabbed you! Were you attacked?! I told you about walking home without an escort!!” I couldn’t tell him that Kio had hurt me, he would certainly hit the roof and try to punish him for it and it was an accident.   
“Come now Luci, I am not the same cocky girl you knew a year ago; this is superficial and I was in no real danger. I made sure it would never happen again, so don’t worry yourself about it.” I leaned in and kissed him but he didn’t return it, he still looked furious.  
“Come on Kitty, don’t look at me that way; I’m fine and I’m right here see?” he flushed and averted his eyes.  
“I told you about calling me such things!”  
“That didn’t bother you a week ago…” I ran my finger up his chest and he grabbed my hand, his eyes snapping back up at me sharply.  
“I know what you’re doing; if I find out who put their hands on you, I will crush every bone in them to dust and make them regret their choice to do so.” I was getting the feeling he was not going to let this go.  
“Luci babe I’m fine….really…it’s okay, I took care of it already.”  
“Was it Valac?”  
“What?”  
“Did Valac put his hands on you, did he grab you this way?!” Hell…he wasn’t going to let it go at all, I had to say something, but I couldn’t tell him about Kio.  
“Valac is a brute, but he isn’t stupid, I was walking home and I passed by some lower level demon. I bumped him and he grabbed me, said I needed to apologize, I put him on his ass and he ran off. I never got a name and it happened so fast I didn’t see his face.” He looked me in the eye for several seconds before kissing my hand.  
“From now on I want an escort to walk with you; I don’t care if it’s even one of your transfers.”  
“In any case if I’m attacked I can throw one of them in my place.” I laughed, he didn’t.  
“I’m serious.”  
“Alright Lucifer, dammit, can we move on now or are you going to keep lecturing me like I’m a damned child?! I do not need you to watch my every move, I am not defenseless, I can take care of myself!”   
“If you could do that properly you wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place.”  
“Oh so suddenly I’m incompetent!? You say it is my fault for getting into trouble in the first place so you can act like the dominant boyfriend; way to gaslight Lucifer!!” Don’t do it, you changed, you changed remember?!  
“Lower your voice! That is not it at all, you don’t understand, I’m just-“  
“Oh you’re just what, trying to control me? Making sure that everything is up to your standard; I mean fuck it’s no wonder your brothers hate you so much; you’re so damned irritating.” It left my mouth in a rush and I instantly regretted it. Right there, I had put genuine pain in his eyes. He looked away and my heart twisted excruciatingly. I guess I hadn’t changed that much after all.  
“Luci…I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that, I swear-“  
“I have work to do, now if you’ll excuse me.” He refused to look at me, and it took a moment for him to apply that nonchalant façade he was so skilled at using. I hurt him…he was being protective and I hurt him. I slid off his desk slowly and left from his room fighting the tears that threatened to flow.  
“Eyyy, ya ready for this night?!” Mammon came up and put an arm around me with a big grin. I couldn’t answer, the thought of saying anything now would break me open.  
“Come on, everybody’s waitin’ we got the snacks and the couch and the fort all made up!” He led me to the living area and everyone was laying around in their pajamas looking excited for the night ahead, there was a large pillow fort in the middle of the floor in front of the couch and blankets that draped over it all to look like a large fortress. I climbed inside numbly and sat on the couch, Belphie, Asmo Levi and Beel lay on the floor below eating their snacks and chatting excitedly.  
“Okay so everybody got their snacks? We gonna begin the movie, Night of the blue witch!” Everyone cheered but my heart wasn’t in it, my heart was busy hating what an evil and vindictive person I was. Mammon popped the movie disk in and found an empty spot by my feet.  
“Hey there, what do you think you’re doing?” I happened to look over and see Kio sitting right next to me and Satan was on the other side of him. He looked at me casually, a strawberry pocky stick hanging from his mouth. I truly didn’t have the energy to fight with him.  
“I’m sorry, I’ll move…” I got up to leave and he rested his hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him and he had a small smile on his face.  
“You don’t have to do that, sit, let’s see what these movie nights are all about.” The movie started and everyone was quiet, engrossed in the heroine as she ventured through the forest alone in the dark. All I could think about were the harsh words I said to the demon I loved, the pain in his eyes and the thought of him thinking on those words the whole night. Would he come see me? would he turn me away if I went to see him? Would he want to end things again because I took his own personal pain and turned it against him? I was so good at that….waiting for some type of real ammunition and using it against them. No wonder my brother hated me. I looked down to my ring…his promise ring…I’m such a bitch!  
“Hey…Tèa, you okay?” I heard a faint whisper and I nodded, not even looking to see who was talking to me. I felt an arm around my shoulder and Kio’s poorly lit face came into view.   
“You don’t look right, is something wrong?” I shook my head and he stroked my cheek and found I was crying. He pulled me into his chest and leaned his head toward my ear.  
“Did someone hurt you, do you want to talk about it?” I could tell him that nothing was wrong but I knew my brother could feel what I was feeling, there was no point in lying. I only shook my head no and so he entered my thoughts.  
(Can I come in?”) It was a family rule to never enter another’s mind especially family unless you asked permission, this was our code, like knocking on the door to our own thoughts.  
(You may enter)   
(Why are you crying, what happened?  
(I said some horrible things, I tried to take them back but the damage is already done. I feel so horrible; I never wanted to hurt him that way, he just wants to make peace with them!)  
(You mean Lucifer…what did you say?)  
(….)  
(Tèa?)  
(….That he was overbearing and annoying, that it was no wonder his brothers hated him….)  
(….oh shit…Tèa….)  
(I know, I know! And I tried to take it back immediately, but I saw it in his eyes…I’m horrible…I don’t deserve to be loved by anyone!)  
(That isn’t true, of course you deserve to be loved, everyone does.)  
(But you hate me, I hurt everyone I care about, I’m not good….)  
(Well yeah, you’re a bitch, doesn’t mean you’re unlovable. You’re not good, but not bad either…you’re Tèa. I don’t know how to help you here but I wish you luck.)  
(Gee…thanks….)  
(Anytime sis, I’m leaving now.)  
(Bye.)  
“Yo Mammon, how about you turn up that surround sound! I can’t hear the witch freeze to death back here!” Kio held me as I sobbed, rocking me slightly.  
“Alright ya got it.” He turned the sound up and everyone focused on the movie while I mourned the irony that I was finally getting closer to my brother while driving my lover and I farther apart.


	9. I Have my Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea and Lucifer have a serious talk and The plan for the fair seems to be going well. Jetea still safeguards her brother from a distance as she begins to see just how different him and his best friend are on a particular matter.

Chapter 9  
L  
She said that with such malice in her voice… I was at a complete loss. How could she do that to me, how when I confided in her would she take use this against me? I wanted to ask those questions but I knew my pride would never allow it, I couldn’t tell her about the searing pain her words put into my chest, not because of the words she said but the way she said them…like she felt the same.  
Well if she felt that way, then there was no reason to go and see her; she made her stance clear. But something bothered me more than what she said or even how…it was why. She became defensive as soon as I began to mention the bruises, she tried to brush it off like it were nothing, but for them to be that dark when they weren’t there hours before, meant she was given excessive force. She would have told me if she were in some sort of trouble…the fact that she was being so secretive only heightened my suspicions….  
“Luci….Luci, I need to talk to you, please…” she was standing before me, looking beautiful as ever, but her eyes seemed just a little sad. I approached her and she shied away from my touch. I saw marks all along her neck that went down into her shirt, both of her wrists were bruised and she looked to me guiltily.  
“What have you done?” She looked at me and lifted up to kiss my lips and something felt so different…like she was hesitating.  
“It’s nothing…stop worrying all the time.”  
“Worrying, you’re bruised all over what is going on?! Are you not my lover, am I not allowed to know who hurts you and why?”  
“You are so damned controlling! It’s none of your business who I choose to sleep with!” She looked terrified for a moment as I realized exactly what she said to me. were those marks on her neck hickies instead?  
“What the hell did you say to me?!” she stepped back, raising her hands.  
“Luci, we need to talk about it…”   
“Are you sleeping with someone else, is it one of my brothers, which one is it?!”  
“Lucifer you need to wake up!”  
“WHO IS IT??” I had my hand around her throat and she looked at me confused. We were in my room, it was the middle of the night…it must have been a dream.  
“You were having a nightmare…” I let her go and she sat closer to me in my bed. She was in her robe, her hair down; she came all the way here in the dead of night.  
“Why are you here?”  
“I….I wanted to apologize…I couldn’t sleep knowing what I said to you.” She trembled and cried; I lit the lamp on the nightstand and sat all the way up.  
“You already said you were sorry, what more do you need to say?”  
“I didn’t mean it…I got mad, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I never….wanted to hurt you; especially like that.” She did manage to hurt me, I think that was what bothered me more than the rest of it; that she had the power to do it.  
“You fretting is foolish; it’s nothing I haven’t heard before, you should go to bed. You can stay here if you wish.” I rolled over and faced away from her, why did I feel so childish right now? How can me both elate me and tear my heart asunder; when did she learn this? I should be able to simply smile and brush it off as nothing but meaningless words but this was so different. Why? Because they came from her mouth, is that the reason I feel so out of sorts now? I felt her fingers in my hair and she began to stroke my back; she wasn’t going to simply go to sleep and let the matter fall.   
“Are you angry with me?” Was i? What I was feeling wasn’t fury, it was something I couldn’t understand, but it wasn’t pleasant.   
“I’m tired, I wish to go to sleep.” She leaned down and kissed along my neck so lightly I felt goose bumps rise.  
“What can I do to help you forgive me?”  
“You insult me and then come here in a robe in the middle of the night to throw your body at me in an attempt to pacify me? Could you come up with anything more original? You seem damn near desperate.” She stammered and removed her hands from me.  
“I’m not… that’s not what….I…”  
“I win.”  
“You cheated!” I could only chuckle at her, and she began to touch my back and shoulders again and I rolled back over, resting my head in her lap as she petted my hair. Damn…what was this feeling, I was getting tired of her making me experience new things I didn’t understand.  
“Lucifer, I have never seen you pout before; I want to say it’s rather adorable.” Pouting? This girl has managed to make me sulk like a child…I thought back onto the dream, fresh pain jabbing in my chest. I looked right into her eyes as she smiled at me adoringly.  
“Tèa, are you cheating on me?” her smile instantly faded and I saw pain in her eyes.  
“What?!”  
“I knew from the day I met you that you had a level of ferocity within you; I knew from the way you tore Mammon apart, the way you came for me, that as well as hypercritical you were petty and vindictive. I have grown to love that feisty part of you even if it had been tamed, so when you told me about your past with your siblings I wasn’t surprised. However it wasn’t what you said or even how you said it that was so upsetting but rather why. You were defensive as soon as I began to ask you about your wrist. You are hiding something from me intentionally and after we agreed there would be no secrets between us.”  
“And so in your own insecurity you jump right to unfaithfulness?!”  
“Answer the question!”  
“No!! I’m not cheating on you, okay?! I don’t love anyone else; I thought after everything we went through last year would have proved that!!” She was right, after all of the trouble and mistakes we faced just last year I should have learned…but the thought if losing her….i can’t endure that pain again....and yet I can’t simply tell her so. We were quiet for a moment and now it was her turn to sulk. I looked up at her beautiful face and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but my questions still burned.  
“But you are hiding something, and if it isn’t as damning as an affair then what would cause you to lash out at me?” She sighed heavily and looked away for a moment.  
“You have a temper…and if one of us were to blunder, depending on the offense, you have a tendency to lose it.”  
“So you lied to me…it was one of my brothers that did this?! Which one was it I’ll-“  
“See, that right there! That is the reason I withheld it from you!”  
“And you thought lying to me would be a better solution?!”  
“Would you going into a rage be better, shattering all of the work we have put into this goal over something that was an accident?! I handled it already!” She was right, I would surely have punished them severely and if the matter was already resolved it would have done nothing but damage our already frail relationship with our family.   
“I don’t like for a single second that you lied to me Tèa, that was uncalled for!”  
“I know, I’m so sorry…you wouldn’t drop it and I had to say something…”  
“I think that hurt worse than what you said…”  
“…so I did hurt you.” Her eyes seemed so dark and sad, I couldn’t take it. I turned over and pulled her under me kissing her tenderly. She clung to me, hiding her face in my neck as she sobbed lightly.  
“I’m just horrible…I don’t understand why you love me…”  
“Well you are quite right, why I could have any female I wanted; they’re all chomping at the bit at the chance. I wonder why I chose you of all creatures; I suppose I should simply trade you in for something new.” She leaned back with an annoyed grimace and I only smiled.  
“Pompous ass.”   
“Nitpicking harpy.”  
“Arrogant bastard.”  
“Irksome shrew.”  
“You’re so damned conceited.”  
“You’re so damned defiant.”  
“Fuck you!”  
“And you love it.” I laughed as I kissed her again, making her growl a little before melting into me. I could search my whole life and never find another like her. She excites all of my senses, isn’t afraid to stand up to me, and can look right behind my wall without revulsion.   
“I’m sorry Luci, can you ever forgive me?” She looked at me pitifully, he face reddened and her eyes sad.  
“I suppose I can; don’t lie to me again, no more secrets.”  
“I promise.”  
“Good, now let’s go to bed.” I pulled her close and she shifted so that I would be lying into her chest and she petted and massaged my head. It was unusual and yet so soothing.  
“Mmm, are you trying to emasculate me?”  
“Do you feel emasculated? I just wanted to hold you for a change.” I settled, wrapping my arms around her and listening to her heart as she touched me. No, I would never find another like her; she could be my own right hand in the open and be my peace behind closed doors. And to think I almost lost her.  
“Just don’t speak of this to anyone.”  
“Why, you don’t want anyone to know that strong and powerful eldest loves cuddles? Wow…I could imagine all of Devildom would explode if the news were to get out.”  
“Smart ass….I love you Tèa.”  
“I love you too Luci.” This girl, she had a dangerous power over me, how much longer was she going to make me act so unlike myself? How many times was I going to relent under her spell? Even still….i could lie this way for an eternity as long as it were her in my arms, but of course I would never give her the satisfaction of knowing it.  
J  
“So what have you guys been up to this week?” I approached Beel Belphie and Asmo in the hallway. By now word had spread among the bothers about the fair thanks to Mammon and Beel. Even a few of my transfers were in on the rendezvous that as far as they knew wasn’t including supervision.  
“Nothing much my Rose, I have been doing nothing but study and it’s gotten me tired. Not even my normal routine has been able to get rid of these lines! These classes are giving me stress lines!” He opened his pocket mirror to look at his face that truly didn’t look any different to me or really anyone.  
“I feel the same, the courses have been intense and I haven’t had much time to spend with anyone. I’m glad we had that movie night Tèa, I missed the chocolate covered bat wings.”  
“Yes that was splendid!”  
“Well thanks guys, I’m glad you could unwind for just a little, maybe we can do something else, maybe this Saturday?” Beel caught my look and winked at me.  
“Oh no I can’t, I have plans that day.”  
“Yes, I have been so stressed out I have to use Saturday for the spa.”  
“And we’ve got practice, Kio’s coming up with a new song and I really want to see where it goes.” Now that one I could believe, once my brother had something to say, there was no stopping him from making the melody able to shout it aloud.  
“It sounds like Hell’s Hurricane is really starting to become something.”  
“Pfft, I mean it’s fun yeah; we practice all the time and we’re getting good. But whenever Mammon or I bring up performing Kio shuts down, changes the subject completely and we just move on. I mean what are we practicing for if all we are going to do is play for each other?”  
“What does Satan say about it?”  
“Satan will go along with whatever Kio says; I would think since he’s the lead singer he would want to get out there and be recognized! But no, we have practice three times a week and he and Kio just spend most of the time flirting with each other!”  
“Flirting?”  
“Ooh yes, do tell the detail!”  
“Well…ughh…no I didn’t mean it like that. Can you guys keep a secret?”  
“Of course.”  
“Yeah.”  
“That depends, I’ll answer that after you spill baby bro.” Belphie glared at Asmo who covered his mouth bashfully and winked.  
“I promise, scouts honor.”  
“Look Satan has been acting really weird lately; Like I said he and Kio would stick to each other like glue after school; and I mean that’s all cool best friends do that but their dynamic is so strange.”  
“Like how?”  
“I mean for starters the way Satan just does whatever Kio asks; like he would do anything to make sure he was happy or something! I mean sure he doesn’t ask for much of anything but the fact that Satan goes out of his way….happily?! I relly do think that the two are the new Diavolo and Lucifer.”  
“Yikes.”  
“That’s scary.”  
“I know right, and then there’s the whole sibling issue! Look it’s not a secret that Kio has mixed feelings about you Tèa, there are times when he outright hates you. And as friend of you both it gets a little awkward, we assumed that he didn’t want us to hang around you anymore. We thought he wanted us to share his feelings toward you.”  
“He’s not that type of person.”  
“Not at all! He was just fine with us talking to you, hanging with you and he even went to the movie night because he knew how we care about you. He doesn’t even want anyone talking bad about you in his presence. But Satan won’t spend time with you because of how Kio feels and wants to respect it no matter what he says.”  
“Yeah, I can see how that gets awkward.” Beel opened a candy bar, immersed in the story. Belphie only shook his head.  
“Mm-mm, that’s not the half of it. Look over there.” He looked far down the hallway to see Kio walking with Lucifer deep in a conversation and they looked like good friends.  
“Satan gets really upset when Kio talks to Lucifer, I mean pissed off! Satan has be even bitchier than usual towards our dear big brother, not that I fault him but this jealousy is kind of….unsettling.”  
“You think Satan gets jealous just because he is friends with Lucifer?”  
“Well think about it, he wants to respect Kio’s feelings toward Tèa and expects him to do the same.”  
“But if that were the case Asmo, why hasn’t Satan said anything to Kiomè about it?? See look!” We tried not to be obvious when we looked over down the hall and saw Satan come out of his classroom. He looked livid to see them together; but Kio not only didn’t acknowledge it, but finished the conversation and waved Lucifer off before going over to Satan. Kio only patted his shoulders with a smiled and said something to him before Satan finally shrugged and they went on as normal.  
“That’s….wow.”  
“We will do as he pleases, not caring if Satan gets mad or not. I mean no one told him he couldn’t have other friends but I personally think that after knowing how much it upsets him he would stop.”  
“Kio want’s you guys to remain my friends despite what he may feel towards me; at the same time he expects the same from Satan.” I know my brother and his logic was sound. Why should he tell them who they couldn’t be friends with, he didn’t have that right and expected the others to feel the same.  
“It makes perfect sense.”  
“I hadn’t thought of it that way, but the main thing I’m wondering is why seeing him with Lucifer triggers him more than usual. He denies anything is different but I saw the moment he went off when Kio defended him that this was not the same hatred he has for him.”   
“That I have no idea about, but I would love to ask him when we’re alone.”  
“Let me know how that turns out, you may get a chance tonight Kio is going to spend time with Sil at Hell’s Kitchen.”  
“They are going out?”  
“Yup, past few days now, she’s cute and I had honestly never seen him smile that much.” My little brother….has his first girlfriend….  
“That is adorable!”  
“I’ve met her, she gave me her pudding, she’s a nice girl.”  
“I guess, he doesn’t bring her to the house though, I don’t know why. Maybe for the same reason he won’t let us perform anywhere.” Kio was still feeling insecure, they didn’t understand…  
“Guys I’m going to try something, I’ll talk later.” I took off down the hall towards the pair.  
“Oh…well bye.”  
“Bye Rose!”  
“See you later Tèa.” I ran right up and grabbed Satan by the arm with a big smile on my face.  
“Satan, do you have time to talk to me?” He looked at me like he as severely uncomfortable before looking to Kio who only shrugged.  
“Have fun.” He waved as he turned to leave and Satan grabbed him.  
“Where do you think you’re going?! We’re not done with our conversation!” Kio turned and smiled.  
“I’m not going to stop you from talking to her, but I don’t want to be here. So, have fun.” With that he turned and walked away.  
“Dammit Kio!” Satan was trying not to lose his temper and I gripped his arm a little tighter to distract him.  
“What is going on, why are you so upset?”  
“It’s nothing, he’s such a jerk at times! I swear if I find out they have something going on behind my back…!”  
“Something like what?”  
“You’re awfully nosey today!”  
“Do I not have the right to know what goes on between my brothers?” He relaxed only a little and sighed angrily.  
“I think Lucifer is trying to make him into a little pet. I think he has Kio giving him information about me, keeping tabs on me or…something, I swear it!” we walked into an empty classroom to talk.  
“Do you really think he would betray you like that?”  
“I don’t…I don’t know, I didn’t think he would be so buddy with Lucifer either! I mean what has he done for him? What does he see in him, that he doesn’t see in me as a friend?! I was the one that was there first, I am the one helping him with his anger. I am the one who practices with him, even when the rest of the band is gone and he just has no problem prancing along like Lucifer’s puppet when he KNOWS how I feel about it!! and he just smiles and expects me to not have a problem with it!”  
“But he doesn’t have a problem with you talking to me either. Kio isn’t the kind of person who would want others to change their opinion because of what he is feeling; I think he wants the same from you.” He looked at me for a moment and turned away from me.  
“If Kio wished it, would you have stopped speaking to me?” he didn’t answer. I hugged him from behind and he tensed.  
“Would you have ostracized me, simply because my brother does? Is that fair?”  
“Let go of me Jetèa….now.” I stepped back and it was quiet for a long moment.  
“Is this what you wanted me for? Why did you need to speak with me?”  
“I…have an idea and I need your help. I know you guys have been working really hard but Kio doesn’t want to perform, not for an audience anyway. Has he told you why?”  
“Yori…he won’t go on a big stage without him.”  
“That is only half true…that story he told about his death…it didn’t happen that way.” Satan turned sharply with shock on his face.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean yes Yori collapsed, and yes there were people rushing around calling for help, and yes he died in his arms. Only it wasn’t a practice, it was a concert, and Kio wasn’t late…they were right beside each other. Kio saw that Yori wasn’t looking good and told him that they needed to stop but he wanted to finish, he wanted to leave with the crowd shouting his name…and he collapsed on stage. Kio held him in his arms and his best friend died in them. Yori’s family blamed Kio for his death and tried to press charges after the other members told about our family…the very last time he stepped on a big stage, he lost everything.”  
“You can’t be serious!”  
“Why would there be a bunch of people running around if it was a common practice?” It was silent again.  
“When he said he should have tried harder….”  
“Exactly.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“Because you are someone my little brother trusts…he has a lot of anguish in his heart and only you can really help him. He can be a cad at times but please be patient with him…he’s in a lot of pain though he won’t show it.” the bell rang for students to get to class but we ignored it.  
“He didn’t want to admit just how guilty he felt… because he really does believe he killed his best friend, I disregarded his feelings and made him relive it anyway…Lucifer was right I was careless. Don’t ever tell him I said that!”  
“I promise…” I hugged him again and this time he hugged me back for a brief moment.  
“I have to go, just please keep this conversation between us.”  
“Of course.” I left him and walked down the hallway, the one minute warning bell rang but I had one more thing to do. I knocked on Diavolo’s office door and waited patiently. Maybe once I was done with my idea he would give me a hall pass.


	10. I Can('t) Handle it Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer begins to see some serious issues arise in his new little brother that need to be addressed. Jetea has a surprise for the band but she cannot seem to leave well enough alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to put a warning here, there is some talk of self-harm

vChapter 10  
L  
“I really do appreciate your help with this Lucifer; I never would have known what to do without it.” We left the shop together with bags in each of our hands; he had come to me unsure of what to give his new sweetheart. We shopped together until he found what he thought would be a perfect first gift for her and while I was there I found something for my beloved as a peace offering. We had made amends but I wanted to ensure her that there were no more ill feelings between us. It was a pleasant evening and I enjoyed his company even if he was guarded a lot of the time.  
“Of course Kiomè, I have to say that you have helped me as well.”  
“Well I am glad the two of you made up.”  
“…You knew we had a disagreement?”  
“I don’t know what started it but she did tell me what she said and that she felt horrible. I didn’t like to see her cry…and he really did feel like complete garbage….” Despite my better knowledge and instincts…I spoke out.  
“Kiomè, you are an empath, that means you can sense another’s emotions. You have to see that your sister wants to make amends? You are a reasonable and very intelligent young man; I simply don’t understand why you are being so stubborn.” He stopped walking abruptly and I turned to him to see a disappointed look on his face.  
“I apologize, I suppose I have spoken out of turn, it isn’t my place to-“  
“Do you love my sister?” He kept his eyes lowered and his arms limp at his sides. I hadn’t thought that we would have so many personal conversations with each other.  
“I…yes…I do love her.”  
“And when she said those things to you it hurt didn’t it? You felt, shocked, embarrassed, and unsure if what had happened was really practical. You didn’t understand why something you loved and you thought loved you could be so wicked.” I didn’t answer that as he looked me in the eye; he ran his hand through his hair and pushed it out of his face.  
“How many times would you tolerate her belittling you? How many times can she tear at your tender points before you choose to do away with her involvement in your life? Hmm? What is your number?”  
“I wouldn’t tolerate it!”  
“And yet here you stand, buying her a gift and accepting her apologies; why? Because you love her, so obviously that wasn’t the answer.”  
“What are you implying?!”  
“You have a dog, how many times can you beat the hell out of him before he stops coming to your call? How many more times than that before he decides to bite you? Hmm? How do you think Cerberus would feel, when he resorts to tearing you apart to save himself?” memories flashed in the back of my mind and I felt my anger rise as he got into my face. His eyes began to darken and a satisfied smile crossed his face.  
“I can feel your anger big brother….did I say something wrong?” Since the first confrontation I had never had a problem with him, but this wasn’t him simply being moody, he was enjoying this. He looked me up and down and caressed my face, studying me with a gratified chuckle.  
“You can keep that stony expression all you like…but you can’t hide it from me; you’re absolutely pissed. But you have nothing to worry about you see; my big sister, well…she loves you too and though she may screw up at the very least she means it when she tells you she’s sorry.” he backed away and began to walk again and I hesitated before following.  
“I do mean it you know, when I called you my big brother. I do see you that way.”  
“Do you now?”  
“Mmm, yes, you are still pissed…but I don’t mean any harm, I was simply getting my point across. Don’t be so cross.”  
“Did you know?”  
“Did I know what?”  
“The battle…last year.”  
“I mean she told our sister and I got bits from her, but I don’t see what it has to do with….” He looked at me and then shock crossed his face.  
“Oh! Oh…no, if something like that happened I didn’t know!! Damn…I’m sorry.” I never disclosed that particular detail to Tèa, so chances are they hadn’t known it either.  
“There is nothing to be sorry for, I simply thought you were personally attacking me.”  
“No, oh wow…that’s messed up, I’m glad you kept him.”  
“He didn’t understand what was happening”  
“In any case it was not my intent at all. Yes…you’re calming down, all better now, now come on! I’m sorry I ruffled your feathers, are we still friends?” He put his arm around my shoulders and smiled happily, I had at one point thought that these bouts of hostility were just violent mood swings but something in this told me that this was something he constantly carried. It was like he had nothing but fury lying within his darkness and he built a wall of nonchalance and feigned cheerfulness. These dark moments could very well be bits of that same darkness slipping through the cracks. He had a passive and doting persona with his mother and younger sister, he was diligent and in charge when it came to his father and any task he was given and he was carefree with Satan and Belphie, with everyone else he was indifferent and mildly polite. I had to wonder just who this young man really was.  
“You see us as friends Kiomè?”  
“Well yeah, you haven’t done anything to hurt me or my family and you have actually helped me. So yeah, I see you as a friend.”  
“And you aren’t afraid that Satan would get upset over such a declaration?”  
“Satan’s my bud, I wouldn’t feel as free as I do without him, but he can be a little uptight when it comes to you and me. I know why he’s angry, I get it so I don’t argue with him; but he wants me to work on my anger and I feel he should do the same. He would never admit it, but he’s hurting too; I don’t know about all of the reasons, but he is and it wouldn’t be right that he helps me and I not do the same. As for you and me, we’re cool, and until I have a reason it should be otherwise, I’m not going to let anyone put a wedge in it; that goes for anyone of you.”  
“I appreciate that; you are incredibly mature for your age.”  
“Geez, I’ll be seventeen in a couple weeks, I’m not a child. I haven’t been for a very long time.”  
“I know; you went through a lot…”  
“Look, no one has time for one of those weepy backstories. I can at least say that my parents are great and I never wanted for anything. It’s just…being biracial in a world where demons are….literally demonized can take its toll. I see why Tèa came here; I feel like I can be myself.”  
“And what is that?” He turned sharply and quickly looked away.  
“Damn…talking to you is like talking to Mother with all that deep psychological stuff. She’s always trying to get in my head, without getting in my head you know. Especially when she would see the marks-“  
“Marks? Were you hurting yourself as well?” He looked at me confused and then stopped again.  
“Damn….that figures, she stopped using me so of course she turned to herself. Yeah…I cut, on occasion….”  
“Is it because of the anger?” His facial expression had me taken aback, his mother may be right, anger was not the only emotion that overtook him at times. I could very well guess that the anger was simply his way of dealing with other emotions.  
“Don’t look at me that way Lucifer…damn it, stop feeling sorry for me!” his voice broke a little and I could tell he was embarrassed. I get it now, he stayed secluded at home because of his depression; he would rather display his rage and strike fear than feel pity from his sadness. He had a bit of pride after all. He pulled back his sleeve and I saw faint scars along his arm, from his pocket he pulled a razor blade.  
“Kiomè no!” I tried to reach for him and I froze, I couldn’t move. His eyes looked like there was someone very broken behind them.  
“I hate that look…I’m not a child, I can take care of myself and I’m going to show you.”  
“Don’t-“ He slid the blade along his arm and I could see the blood pour from it. His eyes were doll like as he looked at the deep wound and he leaned his head back to relish in the pain that for once wasn’t in his heart.  
“Kiomè…you need to release me, you need to-“  
“Shhhh….just give me a sec and I’ll show you.” He licked the blood from the blade and replaced it to his pocket. He then hovered his hand over the wound and I could see the shadowy aura build around him. I watched as the wound slowly closed; soon it was reduced to just another faint scar. He wiped his arm of the blood and looked up at me, his eyes dilated from the endorphins.  
“See, all better.” I had to measure my words very carefully here.  
“So you have healing powers as well.”  
“Sort of, it’s all about my telekinesis, if I can focus on the cells, platelets and everything I can make the wound close and heal on its own. I closed off the vessels and closed the epidermis but the dermis still has to heal.”  
“So you can savor the pain, and your family will be none the wiser.” He gave a halfhearted smile that quickly faltered.  
“How often do you do that?”  
“This is the first time in months really, before then…maybe three times a week.” He released me and we began to walk again. I was at a loss; I knew that Tèa in her anxiety would do it to hide her weakness. Her pride had driven her self-harm and she had gotten out of it; however I couldn’t exactly tell Kiomè to stop when there was a plethora of reasons that drove him. However if what he said was true and it had been months then I could assume his friendship with Satan had something to do with it.  
“Don’t tell Satan about this, don’t tell anyone but especially him okay?”  
“Your secret is safe; you just promise that you will find a different outlet when that emotion rises alright?” He refused to look at me, he put his bags in his other hand and shrugged.  
“Kio, there you are!” Satan came from the house and patted his friends shoulder.  
“Aw did you miss me Satan? Were you waiting by the window for my return?”  
“Shut up smart ass, Belphie and Mammon have been going over the cadence of Night Life and we want to know what you think before we proceed.”  
“You were practicing without me?”  
“We wanted to put in some extra effort.” Kiomè pulled Satan in for a hug and reached into his bag.  
“I know you like this author, this just came out a few weeks ago; I remember you talking about it.” He handed Satan the book and he took it with surprised and misted eyes.  
“Wow…thank you Kio, you didn’t have to….” He looked to me and I expected heated words from him but he only shook his head.  
“Come on, I want you to have a listen.” He instead took his friend by the shoulder with a genuine smile and they walked inside. I watched as the pair left and I felt relief, I know Satan had taken Kiomè under his wing, but it seemed he wasn’t the only one changing.  
J  
The idea I brought to Diavolo made him really excited. We discussed and voted for it at the council meeting but I pleaded for them to keep it a secret for just a little while, I needed time to get everything ready. I spent all day at Majolish with the designs and when I had finally gotten the order completed I ran all the way to the house of lamentation with the large box in my hands. I snuck over to my old room which was now Kio’s and sat the box down to message the others that I was here; I knew at this time of the evening he would be practicing. I looked around from where I stood and of course the furniture was the same, but I could see he had put his own personality into it. It was neat and tidy as it always was, but I could see the posters and decorations. I stepped farther in and saw what looked like a photo album next to his lyric journal. I am such a horrible sister, but I opened it to see the pictures. The newest pictures were of him, Satan, Mammon and Belphie posing together. There were a few of just him and Satan, and others were of the family…everyone but me.  
I suppose I could understand why I wasn’t in here; this was full of people that brought joy into his life. I tossed it back onto the dresser frustrated and the journal fell to the floor. I quickly picked it up to put it back.  
“What the hell are you doing in my room?!!” I jumped out of my skin and turned to Kio who quickly closed the difference and shoved me hard against the wall making me fall to the floor. Before I could get up he had a handful of my hair and jerked me up to face him again, his were so dark…what had I done…  
“Why do I always find you sneaking around my things? What do you plan to find, what are you scheming now huh? ANSWER ME!!!” He slammed my head against the side of the drawer and quickly had his hands around my throat; if he decided to squeeze he would crush my neck.  
“Kio please, I get it, I don’t mean anything to you! I’m sorry I snooped but please…don’t hurt me…you’re better than me.” I felt the blood trickle down my head and I think it distracted him for just a moment before Satan grabbed him and pulled him off of me tackling him to the ground and restraining him. I quickly got to my feet as Belphie and Mammon came in behind him.  
“GET THE HELL OFF ME!!”  
“Not until you come down Kio!!”  
“What the hell is going on?!”  
“Hey take it easy!!”  
“Step back, let him handle it!” Satan had Kio’s arms crossed behind his back while he was on his knees, using his own body weight to pin him down.  
“Hey, come on, come back to us man…take control! Listen to me…I know you’re mad…but you need to focus before you hurt someone!” Satan had a tight grip on Kio’s arms and he began to struggle harder. Satan responded by gripping tighter and I saw blood coming from between his fingers.  
“Satan you’re hurting him!” I tried to shove him off and Mammon held me back. Satan realized what was happening too but held firm, resting his forehead on the back of my brothers’ head.  
“Come on Kio, get ahold of yourself man.”  
“It hurts….it hurts….!”  
“Come down Kio!”  
“Alright just let go!!” Satan released him and Kio elbowed his ribs making him fall back. Satan stood visibly angry and Belphie stood in between them. Kio held his bleeding arm panting as Satan stared him down.  
“Ey, how ‘bout we take a moment and calm down here, okay…guys?” Kio backed down and Satan sighed. We all relaxed at that point and I cleared my throat.  
“Why….are you in my room?” He didn’t look at me, I could tell he was focusing on his breathing.  
“Well I wanted to surprise you; we had a council meeting today and we agreed to have a talent show for the students at RAD. I think this would be a good thing for the band…the other students could hear you play and how hard you’ve all been working.”  
“You sneak into my room so that you can tell me about stupid talent show?!”  
“Yeah, we all agreed it would be cool, everyone has been stressed over exams, we need a release.”  
“Yea and think of all the cute girls, that’ll be screamin’ our names!”  
“The only reason a girl would scream your name Mammon, is if you stole their purse!” I continued to watch Satan and Kio stare each other down.  
“Kio…it would be good for you. You should get out there; but no one is pushing you to do it. Sign-ups don’t begin until next week and won’t end for another month so you have time to think it over.”  
“What is there to think over, I said-“  
“Whoa, are these band shirts?!!” Belphie opened the box from Majolish and pulled out the black shirts with the band logo I designed. They each had a green swirl like the symbol for a hurricane on the front in it with flaming angry eyes in the center and the band name over it. On four of them it had their names on the back. Mammon and Satan quickly went over and found their own shirts.  
“Yeah…I made those for you guys, and there are more in different sizes in case you want a cheering section.”  
“Hey look she made one for Sil too!”  
“Why are you doing this?” Kio finally looked at me and his eyes widened.  
“I wanted…to do something nice, I wanted to show my support.”  
“Tèa…your head…” he looked terrified and I looked to the mirror and saw the blood all over my temple. I wiped it away with my sleeve just as Lucifer came in.  
“What is all of this commotion?!” We all froze as he looked over us all as he entered, worry and frustration on his face. His eyes rested on Kio and then his arm and his faced changed from agitated to frightened. Their eyes met for a moment and he cleared his throat.  
“What happened in here; someone speak up.”  
“Luci, this is all my fault. I went into Kio’s room to put the shirts I made here, I wanted to surprise him….and I suppose I did. It was all a misunderstanding.” I smiled but Lucifer looked at me closer.  
“You’re bleeding!”  
“Kio scared the hell out of me and I tripped over the leg of this table and I fell and hit my head.” He ran his gloved fingers through my hair to get a better look and a clump of my hair fell out in his hand, we both stared at it horrified.  
“Tèa…” I put my hands over his and lifted up to kiss him.  
“I fell, that is all…right guys.” The others looked from Kio to Satan to me and fidgeted nervously.  
“Is that what happened here?!” Lucifer glared back at them Kio looked like he was going to be sick.  
“I got here when it was all over.”  
“If she said that’s what happened then, yeah.”  
“I when I got there she was on the floor and Kio pulled her up.” He stared at them and turned to Kio.  
“Kiomè, what happened?” My brother began to hyperventilate, he looked insanely pale….this was the first time he had actually hurt me, to his knowledge anyway.  
“I…I….I….I…didn’t mean…to…”  
“He came in and yelled at me, I turned, tripped and fell. Right Kio, you didn’t mean for me to get hurt right?” He looked at me near tears and shook his head.  
“Fine…you both need to be looked at. Tèa come with me, ill take a look at that wound.” Lucifer gently took my hand and we left for his room. Luci, please forgive me… I have to protect my family, you understand that more than anyone.  
K  
She lied to him for me, why would she do that? She should have pointed at me and told him everything, I should be punished! I didn’t mean to hurt her, I wasn’t even in control, it was like watching myself from another room! Dammit, why didn’t I focus!  
“Mammon, Belphie, could you guys give us a minute to talk?” They looked at each other and left, closing the door. Satan sighed heavily and reached into my drawer for a shirt and threw it to me.  
“You’re bleeding all over the floor.”  
“Thanks…”  
“You know, I don’t know whether to be incredibly pissed at you because of what you did to her or feel even more pissed at what you did to yourself!!”  
“Sa-“  
“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!” what is wrong with me? I had asked that question for a very long time…in honesty I didn’t know that answer.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt her…I-“  
“You got pissed off that she was here, you got pissed off and attacked her! She designed and made us custom band shirts for a talent show she came up with and you attack her!! And what’s worse I find out you’re hurting yourself?!”  
“When you grabbed me I-“  
“Unlike Lucifer, I can tell when someone is lying, don’t you ever fucking lie to me Kiomè!! I am not one to fuck with!!” I couldn’t control my breathing and I fell to my knees. I needed to heal this wound, but…what if after what I’ve done..?  
“Snap out of it!” He slapped me hard in the face and we stayed there, only our heavy breath filling the silence.  
“I’m sorry….I’m so sorry…”  
“Dammit Kio, you need to dress this, I can’t have you bleed out on me! You’re too important to lose. I need you.” I turned my head to look at him as he applied pressure to my wound.  
“I’m…important to you?” He looked up, his emerald green eyes piercing into me.  
“You’re my best friend Kio, I can’t lose you. Damn this….did you think I didn’t see the other scars? I was careful with my claws; this would have bruised at most, not made a slit like this! Why didn’t you come to me, why didn’t you think of others when you decided to hurt yourself this bad?!” I rested my forehead against his and smiled, he felt fear for me. He truly felt that I was important to him. I rested my hand on his and worked to heal my wound completely this time. I showed him the scar and he inspected it.  
“Don’t do that anymore, okay?” His voice wavered just a little bit, and I could feel my own throat getting thicker. Yori was the only other person who knew and he sad mostly the same things only…. He never said he needed me.  
“Okay….I promise.”  
“And you have to control yourself!! You have to focus!! You could have seriously hurt her and for what? She didn’t do anything! She has done nothing but try to support you all of this time but you hold her at a distance! I know she was horrible to you but you can’t lash out at her like that! And what makes me mad is that she lied for you! You have to see it Kio!”  
“I don’t preach to you about making up with Lucifer so don’t preach to me Satan!” it was quiet a moment and he stood.  
“You’re right, you don’t. Sorry if I was only looking out for you! Dammit, you can be such a bastard at times!” He left my room, slamming the door and making my journal fall by doing so. I crawled over and picked it up, I opened the first page to look at the picture of Tèa and me when we were little, I was maybe two and she was four she held me in her arms and we were both smiling, next to the picture was the note she left, simply saying she was sorry. Of course I see it guys, I’ve seen it for a while….but I have reached my limit! I have been betrayed and played with too much to trust her. I couldn’t let her in if I wanted to, because the very next time she hurts me, I will bite her.


	11. There is Nothing Wrong With Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After thinking about all of the recent events Lucifer finds there is only one thing to do, but in trying to protect and care for his family he may have just driven a wedge between them.

Chapter 11  
J  
“I don’t know what the hell you think you’re doing, but if it is getting this serious between you then I’m either geoing have to keep you separated or make sure I’m there at all times! What were you thinking going into his room, going through his stuff, were you asking for a fight?!”  
“No Satan, I wasn’t….I just saw the photo album and…I didn’t look in his journal!”  
“That doesn’t matter, he thinks you went you were looking for something to attack him with; and if you keep sneaking around his stuff and going behind his back he’s never going to trust you!” Satan glared me in the stairwell as we spoke in secret. He and Kio were the only ones who knew what really happened and after their argument about it they hadn’t spoken to each other in a few days; in fact this was his first time even speaking to me.  
“I know I screwed up! I wanted to learn more about him; it feels like just a few months ago he was still a little kid. He had gotten taller and had this whole life and I didn’t even realize it! I thought ignoring him, staying away from him was what he wanted but…I think in the long run it made it so much worse and he was so alone. I don’t want to leave him alone again.”  
“Well you certainly aren’t doing him any favors by lying for him; he should have been punished for that and you know it!”  
“Are you serious?! Lucifer would have beaten the hell out of him for it; to say he deserved that is insane!”  
“No what is insane is that you have the strength and power to fight him off and you didn’t! You let him hurt you, yeah he’s taller and a little bigger than you now, but you could have easily defended yourself!” He stepped closer to me and looked me in the eye. His hand lifted to my head which was mostly healed by now and gently caressed it before quickly pulling back.  
“Your guilt…is going to get you seriously hurt. You think you deserve to get attacked, to get beat on because of what you did to him; but I’m telling you that shit isn’t fair! It isn’t fair to him or to any of us! Do you think we want to see that happen to you? Do you think he wants to do this to you?!”  
“N..no-“  
“THEN WHY DO IT??!!” he punched the brick wall beside me putting a crack in it and making me scream.  
“Has he hurt you before? Don’t you dare lie to me either!”  
“He grabbed me, he left a really bad bruise, but he doesn’t know that he hurt me!”  
“And I take it my brother doesn’t know either.”  
“It isn’t his fault, he isn’t in control when he gets that upset.”  
“Yeah we both know that, but did you ever think of what he would feel knowing he caused you harm? If he was in control he wouldn’t hurt you at all! So why would allowing him to hurt you do him any good? Unless you want him to feel like shit, and make him cut himself again!” My heart stopped and I grabbed Satan’s arm.  
“H...he’s…hurting himself…?”  
“You don’t know….dammit…yeah, that’s where all the blood came from; seems he had done it earlier and healed the top of it to hide it. When I twisted his arm I reopened it.”  
“Is he okay?”  
“Pfft, I don’t know…mentally, hell no, there is stuff in there he will not bring to light. Even what you’ve told me is enough to make anyone depressed or need some sort of outlet, but that…that was too deep.”  
“Satan you have to talk to him, you’re the only one he really trusts.”  
“Like hell, the bastard wants to throw stuff in my face when I’m only helping him; he can kiss my ass.”  
“But you’re standing here arguing in his defense, so you do care about him still. You’re best friends aren’t you, you can get through this.” He looked at me conflicted, he was angry but he still loved his friend; even I could see that. We heard footsteps on the stairs and I went up quickly but he stayed looking to see who was coming, I crouched on the stairs looking down to see what he was waiting for.  
“Hey….Satan, I didn’t think I’d find you here.” It was Kio!  
“I didn’t think you would be looking for me.”  
“Well…I mean….I know you’re mad at me, so I just thought it was best to give you space. I was an ass to bring Lucifer up to you that way, I’m sorry.”  
“You’re right, you are an ass.” Satan turned to go back downstairs and Kio grabbed his hand.  
“Satan wait….please…you’re my best friend, I need you.” Satan pulled his hand away but stepped closer.  
“Hmm, you do look rather pitiful, I wonder if I should forgive you after all. I mean look at your face, it’s like a lost puppy. Were you whining at my door too?” Kio socked him in the shoulder and they both laughed.  
“Now who’s the smart ass?” They started talking again as they went down the stairs. Good, he needed someone that understood him and was willing to help. I thought about what he said and I knew he was right, I could have fought him off but I didn’t. And how many more times was I going to lie to my love before this blew out of proportion? Lucifer would not forgive me as easily if he found out about this, I couldn’t tell him about my brother…in the end it was all my fault no matter which way I looked at it. I just had to hope that things would be better from now on, and I had to stay out of his private business.  
L  
I lay away in the early morning hours with my beloved in my arms and so many things running through my mind. Kiomè most definitely had issues he needed to sort out but there were so many things I wasn’t sure if it would be easy without maybe someone more professional on the matter helping him. And then there was Tèa. She was becoming more closed off from me; she was getting hurt more often than she ever had last year and according to her they were simple and petty accidents. She was never carless enough to allow that to happen. I looked at her wrist again and the bruise was fading quickly but I couldn’t help but wonder….  
“Mmm…what is it, what’s wrong?” She looked up at me sleepily and I petted her hair.  
“I’ve just been thinking….how did you fall again?” she groaned and buried her face in my chest.  
“I told you, Kio scared me and I jumped back; I tripped over the leg of the table and hit my head on the side of the dresser.”  
“And you were in front of it before right?”  
“Yes.” The position of that table…if she turned, jumped backward and tripped over it like she said she would have hit the back of her head on the wall not the side of it on the dresser. And even if that were the case, it wouldn’t have been hard enough to cause such damage to her. And what made her hair fall out? She wouldn’t let me inspect it, but I saw the blood there too….  
“What’s the matter Luci?” No one saw what happened but Satan, he and Kiomè were in a standoff when I got there. And Kio’s arm had reopened…that means they had a scuffle…why would they fight unless-  
“Lucifer?”  
“Hmm, yes?”  
“Are you okay?” And then there was his reaction….Kiomè looked absolutely sick a seeing her like that….almost as if…  
“I’m fine Beloved, I was only wondering is all.” She was lying for him. Chances are he flew into a rage and she downplayed it to save him from my fury. I had no proof of this, but the suspicion was all I needed to get into action.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I had almost forgotten, Diavolo needs me to go over some papers for him. I should see to it.”  
“But it’s only five thirty.”  
“And we are to have our day together right? So all the more reason I need to get it done. I will be back soon my love.” I kissed her lovingly and quickly dressed. I should be angry that she lied to me yet again, that she chose to carry something such as that for herself. But then again, she was not the first one who had lied to protect their little brother.  
I knocked on Diavolo’s door fervently, my mind cluttered with all the issues and possible dilemmas. Barbatos answered the door and looked at me quite surprised.  
“Lucifer, what are you doing here at this hour?”  
“I need to speak to Diavolo, it’s urgent.” He stepped aside and I strode inside and straight for the stairs.  
“He’s in his room!” I went straight to the door and knocked loudly, it was only ten seconds later that he opened it, still in his pajamas.  
“Lucifer? What are you doing here at 6am on a Saturday?” I walked inside and it was at that moment I realized I didn’t even know what I was going to say. What do I say about it all?  
“Hey, are you alright? Your hands are shaking!” I paced just a little and sighed.  
“I fear I’ve made a grave error in referring him; I saw the signs and I ignored them and I fear we could be in trouble.”  
“Whoa, hold on, you’re going too fast! Talk to me old friend, what is going on?!”  
“Kiomè Minamino…there is something wrong with him.”  
“Just two weeks ago you said he was outstanding, I don’t understand.”  
“Yes his grades are amazing and his behavior in school is impeccable; it’s what is going on outside of school that has me concerned!”  
“You’re starting to scare me, sit down and take a breath!” I did as he asked and a few seconds of silence ticked between us. Diavolo sat on his bed and looked at me with seriousness in his face.  
“Lucifer, is this another incident like last year?”  
“What? NO! No, no, no nothing like that!”  
“Ugh! Well don’t scare me like that! I can’t take that again; what is going on then? Are other students at risk because of him?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“You’re not sure?!”  
“Listen, Kiomè is a bright young man, he has a good heart and he is very attentive; however there are some problems with him emotionally, maybe even psychologically that I find alarming. For starters there are these mood swings…well I wouldn’t call them that; it’s more like he’s constantly either enraged or depressed but he hides it all behind this wall and on occasion it slips.”  
“Mmhmm, and has he harmed anyone because of this?”  
“I do not have physical evidence or even a confession but I have reason to believe that he has been harming Jetèa. It began a week ago with a bruise in the shape of a handprint around her wrist and a few days ago with a head injury.”  
“How did she say she got them?”  
“She lied to me both times; she eventually told me that if she didn’t want me to get angry and at whoever had done it, so I had thought my brothers were being idiots again….”  
“So she could be protecting her brother…and this was done out of malice I assume?”  
“When he gets to a particular level of anger he loses all control and that is when people would get hurt. It hasn’t happened yet but I am concerned about his emotional stability. The same day she received her head injury he had slit his arm from nearly wrist to elbow in front of me and then healed it…mostly.”  
“Om my word….he most definitely isn’t in a good headspace. Has he been doing anything for this anger?”  
“Satan had been assisting him, he has learned to manage it better but when he escalates too quickly he will still lose control. I think it is because of Satan that there were only two incidents. But I do not know what to do; as hard as that is to admit. She loves her brother and is trying so hard to get closer to him but-“ there was another knock at the door and we looked to each other confused and Diavolo stood to answer it.  
“Kiomè, what are you doing here at this hour?” my blood froze, what was he doing here?!  
“Lord Diavolo sir….I’ve done something horrible and I need to report myself.” I quickly pulled reports from Diavolo’s desk and proceeded to read over them as he allowed Kiomè inside. I kept my breathing steady and my face calm, I could not allow him to feel the anxiety or guilt I carried.  
“Lucifer, what are you doing here?”  
“He’s just going over some reports for me, nothing out of the ordinary. Come, sit and talk to me.” he looked at me and hesitated.  
“Diavolo, I could leave with the reports and finish them later.”  
“No, please…I think you need to hear this. I…did something very horrible. Tèa didn’t fall and get hurt, I hurt her!” He began to cry silently as he sat down Diavolo kneeled beside him instead and put a large hand on his shoulders.  
“Well I’m glad you came to tell the truth; that is very noble of you.”  
“No it isn’t, being noble would be to never put your hands on a woman at all! I remember her standing there and I remember seeing her hit the dresser, but…I don’t….i don’t remember what I did! I know I attacked her, but I didn’t think I hurt her that bad, she was always stronger than me!” just as I thought, guilt stayed her hand.  
“The important thing is that you told the truth and then, maybe not do it again?”  
“But I’m afraid….i mean I’m working on it, but when I get really mad…I don’t have control, it’s like watching someone else to all these things. I don’t want to keep hurting people I care about.” His eyes were so empty, like he had lost all hope in himself already.  
“Of course you don’t and that is commendable; I think I have a way for you to manage it better.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes, I think that there are other things inside that are causing your anger to get out of control. Have you felt other things such as a really deep sadness? Have there been times when you may have felt worthless or useless or maybe that your life had no meaning?” his face flushed darkly and he shook his head.  
“Why are you asking me these questions?”  
“I’m just concerned is all; I want to rule out all possible causes like depression or anxiety or anything so that we can help you address the issue. Something had to have caused it right?” He started to nod but looked at Diavolo more closely and then back at me.  
“If Lucifer is normally here at this time to go over reports, then why are you still in your bed wear and he’s fully dressed?” I had forgotten behind that blasé mask just how intelligent he truly was. His eyes snapped over to me and I could feel his fury from where I sat.  
“You’re guilty, what did you tell him, what did you say?!!” Diavolo took his face with both hands and turned him to face him.  
“Hey, you and I are having a conversation remember? I am worried about you Kiomè, now I can help you, but it will take time to do so. We have to address the reason for all of this anger and why you are so depressed.” I didn’t tell him about his sisters bullying, or his other sisters kidnapping or his best friend dying; although I suppose at this point it was best I hadn’t.  
“You’re wrong…there is nothing wrong with me!!” Kiomè burst from his seat and went for the door. Diavolo wrapped his arms around him and kept him from running. He struggled aggressively but Diavolo was much stronger than Satan and he can’t even break his holds.  
“Let me go, I just want to go back to my room!” Diavolo loosened his grip just a bit and changed his hold into a gentle hug. He whispered something to him that made him tremble and sob and when he was released he fell forward and braced himself onto the door with one and covering his face with the other.  
“I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk alright?” he didn’t respond, but slowly and quietly opened the door and left.  
“He is going to be very cross with me.”  
“I imagine so, but we all know it’s what he needs. I don’t think he is really sick in that he may just need someone to talk to. I think Barbatos would be good for that.”  
“So as well as a butler he’s a psychologist?”  
“Well, he’s been around for a very long time, he’s seen a few things. I can’t say he doesn’t know something about the craft. And I think once he sees Kiomè’s past then he will be much easier to understand and get the bottom of, if he agrees of course.”  
“Thank you Diavolo.”  
“Keep an eye on him, and as for Jetèa, the two of us will talk soon. But for now enjoy your trip.”  
“Yes of course.” I got up and left, feeling just as unsure as I was from the beginning. Would Kiomè see me as an enemy now or would he understand what I was trying to do? I could only wait and find out.  
K  
I couldn’t believe this, he betrayed me! I told him that I trusted him and he betrayed me! I burst into the house and ran to my room, I pulled out a bunch of my clothes and threw them onto my bed. What was this, I was mad, but I didn’t feel like hurting anyone; I still felt in control…  
“Kio, hey what’s wrong?!” Damn…I couldn’t talk to Satan about it; he was already pissed about me doing it and if I tell him Lucifer knew first it would only make him rub it in my face!   
“Hey come on, talk to me, I’m right-“  
“Don’t touch me!! I’m fine!” I didn’t have to see him to know he lowered his hands.  
“What happened, look at me Kio.” I refused to turn around, since I was little I was taught that my tears were nothing but weakness and that weakness was a punishable flaw. I should never have gone if I had felt this vulnerable.  
“I went to see Diavolo….i wanted to confess what I had done.”  
“What happened...?”  
“He thinks I need help, that I’m depressed or something isn’t that stupid? I’m not depressed; I’m not some weak sniveling man-child who wishes their daddy hugged them more or something. There’s nothing wrong with me!”  
“Kio…I think he’s right.” I turned and looked at him, his eyes were so sad and I could feel it oozing from him.  
“Don’t you do that Satan, not you too!”  
“Look the stuff you’ve been through, that stuff with Yori alone would be enough to cause depression man, especially if you think it’s your fault.”   
“What is that supposed to mean?!”  
“It means what it means! If you aren’t feeling well then you have to get better. We can work on your anger all we want but if something like that is causing it we are only putting a Band-Aid on the problem.”  
“You know what, fuck you! I’m not some spineless little bitch there is nothing wrong with me!”  
“When my sister died, I was very depressed; does that make me spineless?” I stared at him for several seconds…I didn’t even know they had a sister.  
“I…no, you lost your family…that doesn’t make you…I’m sorry.”  
“I just want you to get it, being depressed doesn’t make you weak. There is nothing wrong with you, I know, because though having an emotional or mental illness isn’t wrong…it just hurts a lot. No let’s go, Lucifer and Jetèa are gone and I want to be out of here soon!” he patted me with a smile and turned to leave. Diavolo said something similar to me….what if…I really am messed up?  
I put on a simple green sweater and a jack jacket and with my gift and t-shirt in tow the guys and I snuck out and headed to the portal.  
“Where are the others?” Levi looked over his shoulder at every sound.  
“They aren’t going, something about Marque threatening to tell on them.”  
“Ugh geez, there’s always one.”  
“Alright well let’s go.”  
“Wait…Sil is supposed to be here!” I text her again and I saw that she read my messages but never responded. I decided to call her.  
“Hello?”  
“Sil, hey! We are ready to go, where are you?”  
“Oh…I’m running late; I’ll meet you there.”  
“How are you going to meet me there? you need us to get through the portal”  
“Valac and Gemini called they said they are going to Ditch Marque and come down as soon as they could.”  
“Okay…I’ll see you there then.”  
“Bye Kio.” She hung up and I put my DDD away, this day was getting cruddier already. I could only hope it would get better once we were there.  
“Alright let’s go.”  
“What ‘bout Sil?”  
“She’ll be here later, they are going to find a way to ditch Marque and meet us there.”  
“That is what Gemini said, welp let’s get goin’!” we went through the portal and found ourselves on a coast, there were rides and decorations and attractions everywhere.  
“Oooh, look at all the games!”  
“Look at all the food!”  
“I wanna get in the bungee shoot!”  
“Hey now, we need to form a plan so that we don’t get lost and separated. We all have to come home together so I believe we should have a sort of buddy or group system and each person is responsible for the people in that group.”  
“That is a very good idea Satan, I like that plan.” I felt my blood run cold as I heard his voice. Behind all of us, were Lucifer and Tèa. They happened to have left for the same fair we snuck off to.  
“Eep…eh…Lucifer, what are you doin’ here?”  
“We could ask the same for you Mammon, but if you must know we are taking a day to enjoy the fair. Since you lot are here as well, let’s say we spend some quality family time together.” Well fuck…my day just gets shittier by the minute. Tèa put her arm around me and Asmo with a smile.  
“Okay, so we can follow Satan’s plan, I say Asmo, Beel and Kio come with me since I haven’t spent much time with you guys lately.”  
“Very well, then I shall take Satan, Belphie, Mammon and Levi; we have a lot of catching up to do.” He had such a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, in honesty I couldn’t decide which option as worse right now.  
“To hell with that!”  
“I’m not going anywhere with you!”  
“Sorry Tèa but I will have to take a hard pass.” I pushed her away and the two of them looked to each other for a second.  
“So if I understand you correctly, you sneak all the way to the human world without permission, get caught and still expect us to just let you roam free? Little brother you know better than that, why if Diavolo knew what took place here he would throw an absolute fit.” Satan looked like he may burst a blood vessel.  
“To hell with what he says!”  
“Satan…I could get expelled…” Damn it, they had us and they knew it!!   
“Alright fine!! Let’s just go so we can get this stupid day over with!!” He took off with Belphie, Levi and Mammon behind him. Lucifer’s eyes rested on me and softened, I responded by presenting him with a particular finger making him flush and turn away with his normal stony expression. Tèa saw the exchange and looked like she wanted to say something about it but decided against it.  
“Come on Kio, loosen up, today will be fun!”  
“Not if I’m with you it won’t.”  
“You seem upset, did I do something wrong?”  
“Don’t patronize me! You know what you did, you had this planned didn’t you?! How else would you know to be here of all places in the three realms?! Aren’t the two of you a little too damn chipper to have caught us doing something that is very punishable?!” she blinked at me; she was so vindictive but she was very clever, made us think that we were doing this ourselves when she guided us like sheep, to hell with her.  
“I don’t see a reason for anyone to be upset when we’re already here Kio, let’s just have fun together okay?”  
“Whatever.”  
“Okay…so where do you guys want to go see first? We can play some games, or- wait Kio!” I could give a shit about these stupid rules I wasn’t about to be forced to spend time with her! I’m so sick and tired of everyone thinking they either know all about me or that they can do whatever they want with me! They don’t know me, and they sure as hell don’t control me.


	12. That's not Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tries to get his brothers to open up to him more and finds the perfect opportunity , Jetea searches for Kiome hoping it isn't too late for them.

Chapter 12  
J  
He ran off, he just took off into the crowd in a huff; we knew they would be upset a bit, but I didn’t think Kio would figure it out so quickly; this was why they called my brother the genius.  
“Oh Rose, I’m so sorry, was this really some sneaky ploy to get to your brother? That’s adorable!”  
“Not really, he got pissed and left us.”  
“What do we do now?”  
“We have to find him! I don’t know what’s going on but he seems really upset.”  
“Yeah he’s been in a mood all morning, then his new girlfriend didn’t show, gave some excuse and said she would be by later.”  
“Silvia and the transfers aren’t here?”  
“Nope, Marque is keeping an eye on them.” I really have to give him some sort of award for being so amazing.  
“Can we get something to eat…I’m starving and it all smells so good.”  
“Of course Beel, let’s go get something to eat, he has to be here somewhere. If Silvia said she is going to be here then he won’t leave the fair.”  
“Very clever Rose, well let’s start at the funnel cake booth and just go from there.”  
“Mmm….funnel cake….” I turned to the two of them and wrapped my arms around them both.  
“I don’t deserve you guys! I know you want to have your own fun, and I pulled you into my family drama!” they hugged me back and I felt Beel’s hand pet my hair.  
“I told you I would always be here for you.”  
“Come now, no frowns or you’ll get lines! Now we can still have fun while looking for Kiki, like you said he isn’t going to leave the fair because of his lady friend, so don’t be so down!” they were such wonderful friends but they didn’t realize just how delicate this whole situation was. My whole point was to show Kio that he could trust me and that we could have a good time together; if he ditched me and cut me off before I could do so then everything would be for nothing. I just hope Lucifer was having better luck.  
L  
“Where would you guys like to go? There are plenty of rides, maybe a game or two before getting lunch?” We had been walking around aimlessly for a couple of hours now; it seemed that each suggestion I made brought resistance when I know they would have tried everything if I weren’t here. I fought hard to not simply tell them what they needed to do because as Tèa kept telling me, pushing them only made them pull away. But she didn’t realize just how stubborn my brothers could be. Levi suddenly stopped and looked at a large booth where other people were knocking over tin cans in hopes of a prize.  
“Oh, I bet I could win that giant turtle! Knocking over cans is easy!”  
“Please, I got full hundred says ya can’t!”  
“The only one who can’t is you Mammon, and by that I mean pay up.”  
“Shaddup Belphie, ya know I’m good for it!”  
“Ok so the one who wins the turtle gets a hundred Grimm?”  
“Sounds good to me!”  
“Remember to check your strength, this is not our realm.”  
“Yeah sure.”  
“Whatever.”  
“I’m going first!” Levi paid for his three balls and prepared for the first throw. He began squatting and stretching then began an odd dance where he hopped in a circle on one foot while reciting some chant.  
“Oi, we ain’t Tryin’ to be here all damn day!”  
“This is my good luck ritual; I do this before every round of Sheol Warfare and I’ll have you know I’m level-“  
“Throw the damn ball!!!” Levi then threw the ball that nicked the top can, but not hard enough to make it fall.  
“Ha!”  
“Strike one!”  
“You guys distracted me!!” Levi threw another ball this time knocking off the top can.  
“Still not six Levi!”  
“One ball left!”  
“Strike out, strike out, strike out!” Levi threw the third ball but in his anger missed the cans entirely and put a hole in the back wall.  
“Oof.”  
“Well we know who didn’t win huh?” Levi growled but stepped back, pushing Mammon as he passed.  
“Let’s see you do better!”  
“My pleasure!” Mammon paid for his balls and prepared for his throw right away.  
“Hey look a dollar!” Belphie shouted.  
“Where?!” He turned as he threw the ball and hit Levi right in the knee.  
“OOWW!!”  
“Air ball!!”  
“Are you alright Levi?” He rubbed his leg and tried to walk it off with a slight limp.  
“I’m okay Lucifer, if Mammon weren’t so stupid I would say he did that on purpose!” I looked over to Satan who stood to the side with his arms crossed and decided to try my luck with him.  
“Come now Satan, surely you would like to have a go at the game?” He only scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
“Oh I see, you’re afraid of losing, is that it?”  
“What is the point anyway these games are always rigged!”  
“Excuses, excuses…if you are afraid to play your brothers just say so.”  
“To hell with them, I can take you on!”  
“Oh can you?”  
“Yes, let’s go!”   
“Damn it, I only knocked down three.” Belphie turned as Satan slammed his money on the counter.  
“I want to play!!” The man behind the counter slowly handed over the balls and Satan threw the first one, knocking off two cans.  
“This game is so rigged!!”  
“You have two more.” He threw the second only knocking off two more and then the third that hit the cans but didn’t topple them.  
“That isn’t fair!!”  
“He hit those cans dead on!” I approached the man behind the counter with a smile and a stern eye.  
“Excuse me sir but I do believe there is something wrong with your game. My brother certainly hit the target and yet it did not fall.” The burly man simply shrugged as he chewed his gum like a cow chews his cud.  
“If he hit it, it would have fallen.” I put both hands on the counter and leaned closer to the man.  
“I beg your pardon, but are you calling my brothers liars? Are you calling ME a liar?”  
“Uh-oh.”  
“He did it now.”  
“I have to get this on video!” I looked him right in the eyes and I knew he could sense the power within me. I could easily rip this mere human in half; but he showed no fear as he shrugged and continued to chew.  
“You want to have another go, then pay five more dollars for three tries.” I stared at him for another second before simply smiling.  
“Very well then I would like to have a go.” I placed my money on the counter and he presented me with three balls.  
“Are you serious?”  
“You’re really giving this scumbag more money!?”  
“And for once we don’t mean Mammon.”  
“Yeah why….wait a minute, I ain’t a scumbag!!” I took the baseball in my hand and backed away from the counter. My brothers noticed my distance and backed away as well, watching intently.  
“Remember you got three chances to knock all of the cans down!”  
“Oh I only need one.” I threw the ball with full strength at the cans, knocking them down and taking out the entire booth as well, only the front part remained where the prizes hung. The man rose from behind the counter visibly terrified and jumped out of his skin as I slammed my hand on it.  
“W…wh..what are you?!”  
“Why I believe I’m the winner. Now which one was it you guys were clamoring for?” they didn’t speak, they all simply pointed at the three foot stuffed turtle that hung above our heads.  
“Ah yes, the turtle please.” He brought it down and handed it to me.  
“Thank you very much.” He trembled as we walked on, we were supposed to only use human like abilities while here but…I’ll just bite the bullet for today.  
“I guess you did win the turtle after all, whatever.” Satan crossed his arms and looked away and I handed it to him with a smile.  
“But you won it first, as you said, the game was rigged and that would make you the winner.” He stammered and looked at me shocked as he took the prize.  
“Oh wow, Lucifer really won that just for Satan?”  
“Eh, I guess he changed after all, I wonder if he’ll raise my credit limit.”  
“Not on your life Mammon.”  
“Aw man!” Satan looked at the turtle as though it held some sort of secret within it, he was utterly speechless.  
“Well I’ll be blessed, you not only did something brotherly, but you looked badass doing it.”  
“Did you see how cocky that dude looked?”  
“Yeah he was all ‘ya gotta pay another five dollas, if he hit em they’d be down!’ such a loser!”  
“And Lucifer sure showed him, and I got the whole thing!”  
“Way to go big bro!”  
“Yeah awesome job!”  
“Now that’s how a big brother shows up!” the others laughed as they relished our victory but I watched Satan continue to stare at the turtle, it’s blue marble eyes seemingly staring back at him. He lifted his eyes to me and they didn’t carry their normal hardness and on his lips a small but very genuine smile.  
“Thank you Lucifer.” It wasn’t about the turtle, it was about me standing for him, I realized that now. This was what they wanted all along.  
“Of course Satan, I would do it again in a heartbeat.” I hoped more than anything that in that moment he realized I meant that.  
J  
“Isn’t this stuffed bear simply divine? He sort of reminds me of myself if I were a bear, oh I could snuggle it for centuries!” Asmo cuddled his new prize so happily, so far we had wandered around the fair for hours and still no sign of Kio! I was getting more and more worried as time went on and began to ask others if they had seen him.  
“Tèa take it easy, I’m sure he’s fine.”  
“Yes, if he went into a rage we would be a lot of humans running and screaming. Of course if that were the case we would find him more quickly.”  
“That has got to be the most insensitive thing I have ever heard you say Asmodeus!! You don’t know Kio, you don’t know what he went through or anything about his pain! So don’t make such stupid and ignorant remarks about it!” Asmo balked and pouted, hugging his bear tighter.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” I groaned and kicked a box of popcorn that was discarded in the ground and pinching the bridge of my nose.  
“Hey Tèa?”  
“No Beel, you can’t eat that, it’s gross.”  
“….no…I was going to ask you; do you know who you remind me of right now?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“When you ran off because you were mad at all of us Lucifer was furious. He was yelling at everyone, throwing things and cursing you left and right.”  
“Seems accurate.”  
“Seems more like a typical Tuesday for Mammon if you ask me.”  
“But as I watched him I noticed that it wasn’t anger he was feeling; it was just fear. He was afraid for you and worried you would be hurt or worse. That is what you’re feeling for your brother now right?” I looked at them both and tears began to well in my eyes.  
“He wouldn’t even be this bad if it wasn’t for me; he would have had someone to talk to or lean on if…” If I hadn’t taught him that any weakness was forbidden.  
“We all know you aren’t that person anymore; stop beating yourself up, we will find him. I know you’re scared but he’s old enough to look after himself.”  
“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. But it’s going to be dark soon and we will need to leave. I can’t leave without him.”  
“And we won’t Rose, just calm down and think; if you were Kiki, where would you go?” I took a moment and really thought about it. Kiomè loved to be able to express himself in any way he thought he could. He would be around others who love music, but there are no bands playing here. He would be with his friends, but Lucifer would have told me if he met with them. But then I had to think about it, he’s upset, where would he go if he was upset?  
“He would want to be alone, when we were very little we would climb up the trees and listen to the birds…the Pier!!” We raced toward the docks where the seagulls gathered standing nearby was my brother. He looked peaceful for a moment but then began to pace as he looked at his DDD, so his date must not have shown up yet.  
“Asmo have you hear anything from Gemini and Valac?” Asmo checked the messages on his device.  
“Oh well good news, they made it…a few hours ago…”  
“A few hours ago, but then why does he look like that? And where is Silvia?”  
“Maybe she is trying to find him too?”  
“But he would have called and just told her where he was. I don’t like this; do me a favor guys and find those two and don’t tell them I’m here or they’ll bolt. I’m going to talk to my brother.”  
“Alright.”  
“Let us know if you need anything.” I walked over to the dock and Kio turned hopeful at first and then scowled at me.  
“What do you want? I thought that if you were smart enough to orchestrate this you could take a hint.”  
“Kio I am not your enemy; I am doing nothing but trying to talk to you.”  
“Talk to me? You didn’t speak to me for two and a half years! Your room is two doors down from mine, we sit at the same table for meals and until a year ago we went to the same school! You had no reason to talk to me then, so why do you give a damn now?!” He looked like he was getting increasingly agitated and tried to walk away.  
“Kiomè wait, I know I have been a horrible person okay!! I know that, and I feel like absolute shit about it! All I want is to make things better you promised me you would try!”  
“Because I expected you to give up on me like you always do!! But you're following me like some lost puppy! I don't want to talk to you! Just do me the only favor you have ever done and leave me the hell alone!” He took off towards the Ferris Wheel and I knew I should leave him alone for now. My DDD dinged and I saw a picture with Asmo, Beel, Valac, Lorelei and Gemini. In the text it said that Silvia wasn't coming and then i was sent a screenshot of a conversation telling Gemini that she had a cold and couldn't come. Kio was still waiting, still trying to contact Silvia…she stood him up. I walked and then ran after my younger brother, I wasn’t going to give up on him this time, I refused.


	13. Why am I a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea follows Kiome and they have a very heated and informative talk. Lucifer realizes that pride runs deep in his beloveds family.

Chapter 13  
K   
I couldn’t believe the nerve of her, now I was really getting pissed off! I kept counting and breathing, grounding and focusing on what I was currently doing. Sil hadn’t called me back yet, it had been hours. She told me she was waiting on the others, but nothing else! I wish I had their numbers, but I just don’t run with them. I tried to call her for the third time since we got here and once again no answer. It’s okay, just stay calm, focus and in control; she will call back when she gets free. I got into one of the pods on the Ferris Wheel and shut the door behind me; it was like being in a little room alone. Good, I needed the time to think. The door suddenly opened right before it was supposed to move and of course my darling older sister comes through the door.  
“Kio we have to talk.” I leaned my head against the glass window trying very hard not to scream at her.  
“I said to leave me alone Jetèa…”  
“I know Kio, but this is important, I-“  
“If you know then why the HELL ARE YOU SITTING IN FRONT OF ME!!” She backed to the other side and sat down. The only thing she responds so is my anger, why couldn’t you just go away when you had the chance?!   
“You just love to trigger the hell out of me don’t you?! You love to play your damned mind games, you tell me you want to try, but we both know it’s not what you really want.”  
“Kio, that isn’t true, and I am trying!! I’m trying so hard and you are making it impossible! I want us to be a family again and you won’t let me in!!”  
“AGAIN?! When were we ever a family Tèa, when we were fresh out of diapers? Because if that’s the case it’s way too fucking late for you to go getting sentimental now!! You only want to do this because you feel like shit! I KNOW YOUR FEELINGS, YOU FELT LIKE SHIT EVERY SINGLE TIME YOU BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF ME!! You knew it was wrong, felt fucking horrible about it and did it anyway!! If I hadn’t learned how to heal myself mother and father would have certainly disowned you then! And…wait a minute, wasn’t that the whole reason it started?! Because it was my fault they no longer loved you?! NEWS FLASH, NEVER HAPPENED!! So you used me for an emotional outlet for four years for no other reason than because you could!! And you want to sit in front of me and tell me that you want to be a family?!” I saw tears flow down her face and she trembled violently. The sight of her had me confused, she would never cry around me, I didn’t think she knew how. She spent so much time drilling in my head that tears were weakness and weakness was punishable.   
“You’re right….i know you’re right. I don’t deserve to ask this of you, I don’t deserve your patience or your love. But I’m not doing this for me alone….Kio I’m worried about you-“  
“Don’t! don’t I swear if one more fucking person says that they are worried about me I’m going to lose it!! I am so sick of having to look at you, hear about you, be in your shadow all the fucking time! You are not better than me!! I am not the worthless little crybaby you beat the shit out of every other day!! You do not control me, you do not hold power over me! Stop looking at me like I’m nothing!! I’m not nothing, I’m not worthless, I’m not a weakling, not anymore!!” She sat silently as she listened, tears still running down her face.  
“Kiomè Maku Minamino…never at one time of your life were you any of that…I put those ideas into your head I made you think you were less than you are. That is my sin to bear, and it haunts me wherever I go; when I see you downplay your achievements, when you isolate yourself for days, when you hardly eat, or every time you have your dark moments… And I am so sorry.” this was the first time she had ever actually said it to me like this, for everything. She always said that I did nothing wrong or that I didn’t deserve it; but she really gave me a formal apology…was this the difference, or was this another one of her games? I felt my throat swell and my chest burn and I struggled for something to say when my DDD Began to ring. It was Sil, she was trying to face chat with me!  
“Sil, hey! Where are you, I’ve been waiting for you all day!” she smiled and nodded to me.  
“I’m still waiting on the others, You know some demons just can’t be punctual.”  
“Kio…she isn’t coming…”  
“Have you tried calling them and seeing what the holdup is?”  
“I did, I called them about ten minutes ago and they said that Gemini had just gotten out of the shower; they should be over in about twenty minutes.”  
“Kio…”  
“But then we won’t have a lot of time to spend together, I had gotten something for you.”  
“You did? You are too sweet, you don’t need to do that seriously, you need to take it back!”  
“Of course I did, I would do anything for you!”  
“She’s lying to you!! She isn’t coming you are being stood up!!” Now that was uncalled for, I was inches from throwing her from the pod when I looked at her Sil on the screen. She looked sad.  
“Hey, don’t listen to her! I know you’re trying your best. She needs to mind her own business!” Tèa sighed heavily and pulled out her DDD and thrust it into my face. There I saw the picture of the transfers who were coming along with Asmo and Beel…and the message saying that she told Gemini she had a cold and couldn’t come.  
“Sil…what is this?” I showed her the picture and her face changed dramatically.  
“Kio…I…”  
“Why did you lie to me?” She looked down and sighed, her forest green eyes wet with tears.  
“Kio-kun you are a sweet and wonderful guy…and I know that right now is wonderful. But I worry about the future; I have never dated a demon before and there are a lot of factors and risks I hadn’t taken into account when I agreed to go out with you.”  
“Risks…factors…am I a car or something? What are you trying to say?!”  
“I am saying, that your particular species can be violent and cruel and…unpredictable. I didn’t want to believe it would be true for you, you are a great person and you were always so gentle. But my friends looked you up and found the news article….it didn’t look good.” My really shitty day just looked a whole lot worse now…I felt a pain in my chest and I couldn’t breathe.  
“So what, you’re afraid I’m going to steal away your soul? Maybe eat your flesh and summon my buds over for a snack?”  
“Look I know, you are really wonderful, but my parents would never approve, especially after that. Even then I didn’t want to believe it, but I remembered the way you grabbed your own sister, she is your flesh and blood…you would do worse to me.”  
“Wow….”  
“It isn’t your fault, you can’t help the way you were born.”  
“Oh shut up!! Don’t you dare say he can’t help who he is when you don’t bother to know him!! He is Kind and compassionate and so very smart!! Any girl would be lucky to have him and you speak to him like he is some damned animal!! Like he doesn’t have feelings in on this too!! You don’t know Kio, so shut your ignorant, prejudice ridden mouth!!” I looked up at my sister who was absolutely livid and crying. I looked back at Sil and shook my head.  
“So in short you’re breaking up with me.”  
“Well…yes…I hope that we can be friends still.”  
“Hmm, no, I don’t think so.”  
“What why?”  
“Why would I be friends with someone who didn’t bother to get to know me? Who judged me and called me a monster, who lied to me? We are not together and we damn sure aren’t friends; delete my number and never speak to me again. Goodbye Silvia.”  
“Wait Ki-“ I hung up and threw my phone over to my sister, I was completely done with today, I just wanted to go back to my room.  
J  
He pulled his knees into his chest and stared blankly, he was shutting down, damn her. the wheel was stopped for now so I moved over to sit next to him; his eyes were sad and lifeless.  
“Kio…she doesn’t deserve you…you heard what she said.”  
“Yeah, I heard her…and she’s right. Who would want anything to do with a monster?”  
“No! You are not a monster! She was just ignorant, you are a good person Kio.”  
“You don’t get it…you don’t know what it feels like to have this thing inside. Like constant burning, wanting out, wanting to hurt everyone…wanting to hurt me…she should have backed out.”  
“Kio, is there something you need to get off your chest? You never talk about your anger, is there more to it than you tell us?” He continued to stare out. I petted his hair and touched his face.  
“Talk to me, what is going on inside?”  
“I’m very tired…I want to go home…I want Mama…” I pulled him close to my chest and I began to cry. This….this was a part of him I had never seen before; this had to be the depression that Satan mentioned. I petted and kissed his hair, holding him close as he continued to stare blankly with lifeless eyes. I couldn’t stand this, I didn’t know what to do or how to help him.  
“I know, I know you do; we will be back home soon okay?”  
“It’s best if I stay alone, I hurt everyone I care about; you’re all afraid of me.”  
“That isn’t true, we love you Kio, we all do.” He pulled my hand down and pulled back the sleeve.  
“I did this…it’s a week old and it’s still so dark…”  
“That was an accident, we both know that! Don’t you dare beat yourself up for it. I deserved it anyway right?” He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.  
“About as much as I did…” He sat up and turned away from me covering his face, my softhearted little brother…  
“I’m sorry….don’t you see, this is why I wanted you away! I don’t want to hurt you, I want to so much, but I don’t want to! I’m so angry!! I’m nothing but a monster, I’m not good for anything else.” I turned and put my arms around him, resting my cheek on his back as I cried.   
“I didn’t know you hurt this much Kio, why didn’t you talk to us, to Mama, to Daddy to anyone?! You have to talk to someone about these feelings! And most of all you have to accept yourself…and I mean all of it.”  
“Don’t you dare talk like that, don’t say such things like I’m….there is nothing wrong with me!”   
“No, you’re right.” He allowed me to hug him until the ride ended. By then he was able to dry his eyes and put on a nonchalant smile. I took longer to clean up but I was happy he allowed me to walk with him, even if it was in silence.   
L  
“Where are they, it’s nearly time to be gone.” We had a very decent evening, I cannot say we were all on the greatest terms as days of old, but there were no arguments and that in itself was a feat.  
“Maybe they went to get more food, you know how Beel is.”  
“If I knew we were goin’ to stand here this long, I woulda played another game.”  
“Hey look there’s Asmo and the others!” Asmo and Beel came over with three of the transfers who had gifts and food.  
“Oh no, are we busted?!”  
“It’s alright Gemini, I won’t tell if you won’t.” They smiled at me and elbowed each other.  
“Where are Jetèa and Kiomè?”  
“She went after him a while ago she told us to find these guys. They were by the pier last we saw. Lucifer look at my bear, isn’t it adorable?”  
“And you let her go alone?!”  
“I mean…it’s just humans she’s fine.” I shoved by and began to run towards the pier when I saw them breaking from the leaving crowd. They walked side by side and with no hostility between them. I was nearly dizzy with relief, and when she saw my heart leapt at the way her eyes lit up. She nudged her brother and they jogged the rest of the way over.  
“Well look at you two acting civil; I take it you had a good day?” Satan quipped as they bumped fists.  
“No, it was complete shit and I want to go home…but it could’ve been worse.” He looked to his sister and she smiled softly. Good, they made headway, this was a victory for us both. She put her arms around my waist and lifted up to kiss me and I returned it with fervor.  
“Wait, so Mina-creep-o and the hot second hand is a thing?”  
“For what, nine months now?”  
“You really have to be arrogant if you want to count the month you dumped me!”  
“Mmm, Beloved you were mine from the very first kiss, or did you forget our deal.” I kissed her again and she giggled.  
“Ew.”  
“I think it’s cute Gem, don’t hate on love.” Valac elbowed the girls and leaned closer.  
“Yeah… but realize we got to let up on her though; that demon is legit high class. I’m not getting burned alive because of your games Gemini.”  
“Whatever.” Lorelei inched closer to Kiomè who looked utterly exhausted and smiled at him sweetly.  
“Hi Kio…um…I’m sorry Sil couldn’t come. But I…I hope you weren’t too lonely, if I was here sooner you wouldn’t have been.” She held his arm and he just stood there expressionless.  
“Lorelei, not tonight honey…please.” Tèa chided her gently and the girl looked up at him and backed away. He didn’t look too well at all, his shoulders were slumped and his eyes were just…empty. I was going to go over but Satan turned and studied him closely.  
“Hey man, how about we crank out a jam or two when we get home?”  
“I’m tired Satan….i just want to go to bed.”  
“Come on man, just one, Jaclyn can sing you a lullaby; and maybe you can listen to me go on about the book you got me hmm? What do you say?” I see what he was doing, he was making sure he wasn’t alone tonight; he truly was a good friend to him.  
“Alright everyone, stay together and let’s go home.” We went through the portal and went back to our perspective places. I kissed my beloved goodnight as we all parted ways, I hated that she didn’t share my bed every night.  
“Goodnight Mr. Pride, I will tell you all about my day tomorrow.” Her expression was so cool and confident, I cannot have her go to bed like that.  
“Goodnight…Mrs. Pride, it’s a pity; I would have loved to have told you about mine….at some point tonight.” I winked and she turned as red as her hair.  
“Ha, ha. I win.” She scowled at me and turned on her heel. 

Later I had peeked in on Kiomè and saw Satan sitting next to him on the bed picking a somber tune on his friend’s guitar. Kiomè was lying there but I couldn’t tell if he was asleep. Satan looked over and rubbed his friends back as though to comfort him before covering him with a blanket and lowering the lights. I stepped back as though I had only just gotten there when he walked out.  
“Is he asleep?”  
“Yeah, he seems like he had a really rough day. Silvia broke up with him I knew she wasn’t right for him, she was too skittish! And I guess he went to Diavolo this morning and it didn’t go as planned.”  
“That is horrible, I have to admit I’m worried about him.” He turned to face me and seemed to struggle with his words like they tasted foul to him.  
“I need your advice.” Ah I was right.  
“Of course.”  
“I think he’s depressed, I don’t mean now I mean he has the condition. I haven’t even seen Belphie this bad, I’m afraid I won’t know what to do to help him or if what I’m doing would be the right thing to do. He hurt himself a few days ago and it was freaky; I had thought he was all about the rage but the longer I look at him the more I see that there is more wrong. What do I do?”  
“You said he went to Diavolo, what did he say about that?”  
“Diavolo thinks he’s depressed, and I think he’s right, the things Jetèa told me about his friend…yeah I believe it. But he feels that admitting it is admitting weakness, he is so stubborn on the matter that he shuts down on it.”  
“He has pride..”  
“Which is why I’m asking you.” I looked into the darkened room and thought to myself.  
“He trusts you right?”  
“I believe so; he says I’m his best friend.”  
“Then he will trust your word; don’t press him too hard, but convince him to go back to Diavolo, if anyone would know the resources to help it would be him.”  
“I will give that a try.” He looked back in himself as though he were afraid to leave him alone.  
“This isn’t your duty to bear alone Satan, he is family, so this is a family matter.” I saw something flash in his eyes but he quickly hid it away.  
“But I am the only one he will talk to; well maybe he’ll talk to you, you guys seem to be really good friends.” Not so much at this moment.  
“I will do what I can, now you go to bed, you need rest and it’s late.”  
“Pffft, there you go again.” He turned to leave and I took his shoulder and leaned into his ear.  
“You are an excellent friend Satan, don’t ever forget that.” he didn’t turn or say a word, he silently walked down the hall and left me to my thoughts. I looked in on Kiomè again, this time entering his room and sitting in a chair by his bedside. He looked incredibly peaceful as he slept, one wouldn’t know of the sea of darkness within his heart.   
“No one knows the depth of it do they? No one can know the depth of your pain so you hide behind a smile and perfect grades, you express some of your emotion through your music, but you’re afraid; afraid that once you show anyone what is truly underneath you will be rejected yet again. So you turn your sadness into rage, rage brings attention, rage brings respect and fear while sadness only brings pity and you cannot bear the thought of it. You sir, have much more pride than I gave you credit for.” His chest rose and fell softly, he rolled onto his stomach and his hair had fallen, covering his face.  
“And yet you have relied on your rage so much, let it fester within you so much so that it has become like a beast within you, almost like a separate self and you lack control over it. I believe you simply cannot control it because doing so would force you to look right into the darkness you flee from and you fear it will consume your very being.” I brushed it away and looked at his relaxed features.  
“My word….you’re like a child….and already carrying so much. I’m sorry to have betrayed you, but I do so with your interest at heart. Your sister loves you so, and I have to admit that even I see you as my own little brother. I had spent so many years building and perfecting my wall that I hardly know who looks back at me in the mirror anymore. Your sister reminds me of who I really am, and in return I will do everything in my power to ensure you remember who you are as well. You may hate me for the rest of your life, but I will see my task accomplished.” I patted his back and pulled out my DDD, it was nearly one in the morning. I set a recurring alarm for each our, I would check on him, just in case.  
“Goodnight…otôto.” I shut the door behind me and went to my own room.


	14. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has resorted in giving his new little brother some tough love, Kio talks with Satan and is left to reflect on who he truly is, Jetea and Lucifer go on a much needed night out only to be interrupted by a prank gone horribly wrong

Chapter 14  
K  
“Kio, hey man, where have you been? Practice started like twenty minutes ago!” Yori waved at me from the alley, his smile was wide and his eyes shined bright. I stood there in shock…he wore our old dark blue school uniform, the jacket unbuttoned to show off his torso. And his hair as slicked back, with just a bit of it falling loose against his forehead. He must have been practicing his fan service again.  
“Why are you looking like that? Come on, you’re being weird; the others are waiting.” He turned to leave down the alley and my heart stopped, I couldn’t lose sight of him again, I began to run after him.  
“Yori stop!!” I ran right into him, his back against the wall and my hands on both sides of him. He was a little taller than me, when I looked up at him his aquamarine eyes looked into mine puzzled. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest.  
“Geez, you always were a freak huh? Hey…what’s the matter?” I could feel myself trembling, what do I say, that I watched you die? Do I tell you that I blame myself every day and night for not making you stop and go to the hospital? Do I tell you that seeing you again makes my heart want to explode in my chest? Or…do I tell you what I never had the courage to say when you were alive?  
“Earth to Kiomè, come on man we got a practice to get to! Why do you look that way? Hey…are you crying??” My chest hurts so bad….my head is spinning; how are you here! How can you be here again?!  
“Yori….i missed you…I missed you so much. All I could think about is that night, the way you looked at me, like it was all okay. I didn’t care how your parents hated me! I didn’t care about what the police said, I didn’t care that I was alone after you left, I just wanted you! You’re my best friend….” No, I can’t do this! I can’t crumble like this, I can’t be weak!  
“Well if that’s true, keep me alive man. Keep me alive and I will always be rocking on your left! So, are you going to do that or are you going to practice with me? You can’t have both man, you have to choose.” The words inside burned me but they were so dangerous to say..  
“Yori I want to be with you, I had always wanted to be with you. I never got to tell you-“ a piercing scream came out from the street and I saw a woman pointing at me as she yelled for help. I looked back to my friend and there was nothing on the wall but blood spatter, all over my body and hands was his blood and on the ground his slumped body. The onlookers screamed and yelled for someone to stop me…stop…the monster.  
“Kiomè, it is time to get up now.” Ugh, Lucifer would be the first thing I see this morning. If my body didn’t feel like it were made of lead then I would have swung at him.  
“Why are you here?!”   
“It is time for breakfast and you are going to miss it.” I looked up at him, his shirt was really wrinkled like he slept in his clothes then I saw the chair by my bed that wasn’t that close before.  
“Did you watch me sleep?” He looked at me and chuckled.  
“I only checked on you from time to time; I was only-“  
“Don’t! I don’t need anyone’s pity; I don’t need to be coddled! I’m not suicidal or anything, I’m tired so just get out!”  
“As I said, it is breakfast time and you need to eat before Beel eats your portion for you.”  
“I’m not hungry, I just want to sleep!” I rolled over and faced away from him, I hadn’t forgotten what he did to me yesterday, the traitor.  
“Very well then, as you wish.” I felt the blankets whip off of me and then his hands grabbed onto my shirt collar and flung me to the floor.  
“What the hell is your problem?!!”  
“You don’t wish to be coddled; you have responsibilities in this house that need tending and you are not going to lie here in self-pity. You have the dusting that needs done and do not forget your report that is due Monday. The others have been up for hours doing their chores and it isn’t fair for you to shirk your duties. Now get on your feet, get dressed and come eat.” He stood over me with his arms crossed and waited; I…couldn’t get anything from him emotion wise.  
“You have a lot of nerve! You stab me in the back and then you want to be all authoritative over me now! Was your real plan, get me to open up to you so you know how to manipulate me?! You are just like her!”   
“Are you done with your tantrum? Now come, you need to eat and your food will get cold.” He began to stride by and head for my door.  
“You two faced bastard, I hate you!!” he stopped and chuckled almost silently.  
“You truly are my little brother now. Be downstairs in three minutes, don’t keep me waiting.” He left and I felt so agitated but why wasn’t I getting angrier? Maybe it was because I still felt exhausted. All I really wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep for another couple of days. Damn him…those two are perfect for each other.  
J  
Diavolo had called me to come to his office after class which confused me but I knew if Diavolo needed my audience it would have to be for a good reason. I knocked on the door and Barbatos answered with a smile, I was confused to see Lucifer, Satan, Belphie and even Mammon there as well. Barbatos shut the door behind me and I stood awkwardly as the Demon Lord behind his desk stood and cuffed his hands behind his back.  
“Thank you for joining us Jetèa, I please have a seat where you wish and we will get started.” Started on what?  
“Sir, is this an emergency council meeting? Where are the others?”  
“From the information I gathered this doesn’t concern them, not this meeting anyway. Listen I brought you here because of your brother, I have heard a few things that really make me concerned and I brought every witness here together so that we could get to a solution.” I looked at everyone and sat next to Lucifer who didn’t look at me.  
“Solution to what, he hasn’t done anything wrong.”  
“Unless you want to count the two times he’s put his hands on you.” Lucifer looked at me with such a coldness that shot through and froze my heart.  
“No, I told you-“  
“Stop there Jetèa, Kiomè had come and confessed several days ago; there is no hiding it.” I felt my heart drop, he would probably never forgive me now.  
“Look Tèa, he ain’t doin’ very good, if it wasn’t for us makin’ him practice and Lucifer ridin’ his ass in everythin’ else he would just be shut in his room like Levi.”  
“Only worse.”  
“He just broke up with his first girlfriend last weekend he just needs a little time!”  
“They went out for a week Jetèa! Believe me, it was pretty messed up but he isn’t that crushed about it!” Satan nearly shouted at me, why wouldn’t he look at me either?  
“He seemed fine in class.”  
“That is the mask he wears, you think he would allow others to see him that way? We both know better.”  
“I believe that he suffers from depression, and from everything I was told, he shows all the signs. The intense fatigue, lack of appetite, withdrawing from activities and people he enjoys, the rage, the self-deprecation, it’s all there; is that agreed?” We all nodded our heads, I hadn’t thought about it like this before, or rather I had rather not believed it; but with the signs laid out like this is was undeniable.  
“Now everyone, this is delicate as he doesn’t want to acknowledge it. We cannot do anything until he admits to himself that he is not his best self and accepts help. Until then we have to make sure we support him but do not enable him. If he looks really low, just offer to spend time with him, let him have his space but do not allow him to isolate. If he talks of hurting himself get him to me immediately, I don’t care what I’m doing! There will be days where he is as happy as can be and you think it’s over; that’s the illness, you don’t feel low all the time, but it doesn’t mean the problem is solved.” Diavolo spoke clearly, looking at each one of us before moving to the next person.  
“Most importantly do not treat him differently; there is nothing wrong with him, he’s just hurting. He will get angry and lash out, don’t let him hurt you but keep in mind he isn’t being himself. Belphie, I know you can help him there if that ever came to it right?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Otherwise, keep everything normal, just watch him and be open-minded.” He then rested his eyes on me and sighed.  
“Jetèa…He is your family and I know you love him, but if his rage got out of hand and he truly chose to hurt you it wouldn’t solve anything for you or anyone to just let him. If this were a simple sibling squabble where there were injuries on both sides it would be different. Even so if you had truly done something deplorable in present to incite a fight! But this wasn’t either of those cases, he was angry and you allowed it to happen with no consequence, you even made excuses for him! If he truly isn’t in control at a particular point then the last thing you need to do is let him hurt you, do you understand? You have to promise me that this ends now!” He looked at me with such worry in his eyes. The others didn’t look at me at all, I felt like this was a personal attack and I only nodded my head in compliance.  
“Barbatos, do you believe that you could help him if he chose to accept it?”  
“Why, yes my Lord, I have studied the technique of what humans call cognitive therapy as well as other methods; as long as I received his consent of course.”  
“Very good, we just wait for now and keep him busy and socializing. Does anyone have any questions?” We were all silent as he looked over us.  
“Alright, I’m sorry we couldn’t meet under more cheerful circumstances, but Kiomè is one of my denizens now and we all agree he is family so I will do anything to protect them.” We all nodded, we remembered well.  
“You may all leave now, and thank you all.” We got up silently and walked out together. I looked up to Lucifer who looked at me with such disappointment and shook his head.  
“I’ve known the truth for days, I’m not angry, I’m just frustrated that you wouldn’t let me in.”  
“I was afraid you would hurt him.”  
“Well now I am afraid he will hurt you!”  
“Lucifer he is my little brother; I cannot desert him, even at his worst.”  
“Yea, but that don’t mean ya let him do ya like that! And ya even lied for him; that don’t help anybody!”  
“Your guilt will kill you if you’re not careful.”  
“Okay I get it! I’m sorry I was trying to look out for him!” We all walked on quietly, my frustration mounting every second. I was really beginning to think I had been doing everything wrong, but then maybe they were right. I had just seen what his depressive mood looked like for the first time and yet ignored it; I went on like all was fine because he didn’t show it outright.  
“I simply wish you would think rationally before you act! You want to protect your brother there are certainly other ways to do it than martyr yourself! It just irritates me to no end how you can be so selfish!”  
“I’m selfish?! How can you say that?!”  
“Now, I don’t think yellin’ is gonna help matters either Lucifer.”  
“Exactly, like you have room to talk.”  
“Belphie, that’s enough….”  
“I mean if we wanna to talk ‘bout messed up ways to look out for family we can talk ‘bout how you locked Belphie in the attic for months.”  
“What?!”  
“Whoa, way too soon Mammon.”  
“Yeah Belphie was all against humans comin’ to Devildom, talked ‘bout overthrowin’ Diavolo, destroyin’ all of humanity and everythin’.” I looked to Belphie and he only shrugged.  
“So to keep him from goin’ down for treason, your Luci here went and locked him in the attic for months and told all of us he was in the human world for the exchange.”  
“So in actuality, he can’t be too upset; that is what we are trying to say.”  
“Is that what you’re trying to tell me rather?” Lucifer glared at his brothers but I didn’t see any real hostility. I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder   
“But are we all good now? Please, you know I don’t like my brothers to fight.” They mumbled and nodded; at least there hasn’t been a heated argument between any of them in days, I was so happy about that.  
“Thank you guys for taking care of my brother, he still doesn’t speak to me much, so I didn’t know he was still so low. Where is he now?”  
“He’s with Levi, he sucked him into some new virtual reality game hours ago; he seemed pretty good when we left him.”  
“I mean, there’s no need to be thankin’ us, he’s one of us, and we take care of our own.”  
“That’s true, he’s our brother too.” Satan wasn’t saying anything; he looked like he was a million miles away. Lucifer put an arm around me and kissed my head.  
“How about we go out tonight, just the two of us, about eight?”  
“Ristorante six?”  
“The site of our first date?”  
“Seems perfect to me.” I had to admit I felt guilty agreeing to go on a date when my brother was so down but I hadn’t been able to spend as much time with my Luci as we once did and he had been so patient through everything. I needed a night that didn’t carry so much drama and tension. But of course I worried about Kio, how bad was he? How long had he hid this from us all? Is this why he hid in his room all the time? Mother wouldn’t tell us if it were, she wouldn’t want to embarrass him. But dammit….i needed some sort of answers.  
K  
I finally made it out of the virtual reality game that Levi dragged me into, I was done with my chores and homework and ready to crawl into bed, at least I can get away with not having dinner. I walked by Satan’s room and stopped; I noticed he had ear buds in while reading and I stood in the doorway as I watched him. He was deeply into whatever he was reading, his eyes glided along the page intently, his brow furrowed. He felt so determined. He had been there for me from the beginning, he stepped up and decided to help me and he never complained no matter how much of a hassle I was. He truly was one of the best friends I’ll ever have. I crept over and knelt beside him, he couldn’t hear or see me coming. I stuck my finger into my mouth, licking it all over so that it was nice and wet and then stuck it right in his ear.  
“EWW what the hell is wrong with you?!”  
“Ha, ha ha! You should see your face!!” I was bent over from laughing so hard, his eyes had bugged out so much I thought they would fly away! He finally calmed down and looked at me, he suddenly felt happy for some reason and his eyes were much softer. I stood and flopped onto his bed picking up a copy of Brimstones Bated Breath and thumbing through it.  
“So what are you reading that has you so focused?”  
“I was just reading some Darkangel’s Archangel.”  
“What? I didn’t know you were into D.A.”  
“I was feeling a little angsty.”  
“And whatcha listening to?”  
“Some…Darkened Hearts…” it was silent for a moment.  
“That would be why.”  
“Kio, your lyrics, your vibe here is so much different than it is now. You wrote some deep and dark stuff but…it’s like I can feel your very soul in these words and melodies.”  
“Pfft, as if I even have a soul.”  
“Don’t talk like that, of course you do, I can see it in you.”  
“Uhh….right, all I ever heard was that demons were soulless vile creatures that live to steal souls and ruin lives. Being that I’m half demon, how could I possibly have a soul?”  
“You’re really letting that bias from those human get in your head man and it’s distasteful. You have an aura which is linked to the soul, therefore you have one, we all do.”  
“But it’s black…no one had ever seen something like that before. So even if I have one, it’s still tainted.”  
Not necessarily, think of a soul like a shiny jewel, the better the soul the more demons want to take it for themselves, but too good and they cannot obtain it. If I were to think of yours as a jewel…I would say it is a black star diopside. It’s dark, it’s very dark…you would want to toss it aside because of that, but you don’t see how beautiful it really is….it shines just as brightly as any other and it is more unique.” I lifted onto my elbow as he spoke, he looked at me so carefully as though he could see my soul as he spoke; my heart began to pound from the intensity of the moment and he pulled out the music player, holding it delicately.  
“You put your very heart and soul into these lyrics, each one of them means something to you and that is what made them so deep cutting. I think you’re holding back with the ones you’ve recently been writing.”  
“Are you saying I haven’t got it anymore?!”  
“I’m saying, you’re afraid to show us that soul of yours. I want to see the real Kio, I want to know that when I sing his words, that I am being the tool to elevate his voice.” My cheeks got really hot, I wasn’t used to this kind of praise, it was embarrassing. I laid on my back, looking up at his ceiling and caught him still watching me as I thought to myself.  
“I’ve been dreaming of Yori lately; he says I should keep him alive and maybe that’s what he meant…I think…I want to do the talent show.”  
“Hell yeah man! Everyone would be excited to hear about that, I know we’ll knock them out of the water!” I looked over to my best friend and his smile faltered a little; this would be the first time since that night, in truth even saying I would do it made me terrified. But I made a promise.  
“Why do you believe in me so much? You have been nice to me from the very beginning.”  
“I beat on you in the very beginning, do you not remember that?”  
“I know, I know…I’m just saying…you have been there when no one else would. You have always been on my side and I couldn’t ask for a better friend than that. You really are amazing, you know that?” His faced turned bright red and he looked away from me, crossing his arms and shaking his head.  
“Why did you have to say it like that, geez!” I laughed at him and then got up to leave.  
“Hey, where are you going?”  
“To take a walk, I think I need the cool air to finally wake me up.” I needed the time alone to really think about what he said, it was a lot to take in, but I was happy he was the one to say it.  
L  
I fought hard to set my frustrations aside so that I would have a pleasant evening with her, we met at the restaurant and she caught my breath the moment she walked in. She wore a sleeveless knee-length black lace evening gown with a gold belt and matching shoes. Her hair was pinned back and in it she wore my feather. She caught me staring and smiled devilishly.  
“I know that look, you had better mind your manners Mr. Pride.” I took her hand and pulled her into me gripping her tightly around her waist. She always smelled so sweet like roses.  
“I want to dance with you first, let’s go over there.” I lead her to another section of the restaurant that had a small dance floor it wasn’t so loud and obnoxious as dancing would be at The Fall, this was just what I needed to feel close to her again. I held her waist and pulled her close and she rested her hands on my shoulders. I could feel her breath tremble against my neck as we moved to the music together.  
“You seem awfully quiet Beloved, am I sweeping you off your feet more effectively than I thought?” she rested her head against my chest and looked up at me with beautiful olive eyes and a besotted smile.  
“You’ve already done that a long time ago.” I wasn’t expecting such a response; I could feel the spell she had pull me even further under.  
“Mm, Senpai…your heart is racing, are you alright?” I had to fluster her and break this hold before she made me do something foolish in front of these other demons.   
“I’m fine…I was just imagining this skirt hiked around your waist.” That had to do it.  
“Well if you keep this up you just might get it.” I nearly tripped over my own foot and caught myself before anyone could notice. Damn it, she got me.  
“Don’t say it.”  
“That puts me in the lead.”  
“Oh it does not!” she only giggled and kissed my neck, I suppose I won’t argue this one for tonight. We soon went back to our table and ordered our food and that was when her DDD went off.  
“Shouldn’t you answer it?”  
“It’s probably nothing, whoever it is can wait until I get back.” It rang again and again and she finally answered it thoroughly agitated.  
“What is it?! What? Who? How long ago? Do you know where they are now? Okay, I’ll be right there….no no, don’t worry about it. bye” She hung up and hid her face with her hand, throwing her napkin on the table.  
“I take it something was wrong after all?’  
“It was Tari, she said the others took Marque and are doing some sort of dangerous prank I have to go get them and teach them a lesson.”  
“Would you like me to accompany you?”  
“We already ordered the food, you eat I will try to be back as soon as I can okay?” she came over and kissed me, I could see the disappointment in her eyes as she pulled away. I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.  
“We have the rest of our lives Tèa, go now I’ll be here when you get back.” She grabbed her things and left quickly out the door; I noticed she left her DDD on the table and I felt a truly bad omen.  
J  
They have gotten under my skin for the last time!! They knew I was out on a date and chose to act like a bunch of jerks now? Poor Marque, I could only imagine what they were doing to him! I made it to the park and walked for what seemed like forever calling their names. I left my DDD at the restaurant which I was seriously regretting at this point.   
“Marque, Valac, Gemini!!! Where are you guys, this is no longer funny!!” I heard faint yelling and ran deeper into the wooded area where there was less light. After a couple minutes I knew it was Marque that was yelling and I picked up the pace. It was dark and the trees were getting closer together. I followed his voice until I broke into a clearing and found him hanging upside down from a tree high above me.  
“Marque?!!”  
“Jetèa, you should not have come!!! Go, run away!! Now!!”  
“What are-“ and then I heard the sinister laughing of rouge demons. I could see at least a dozen pair of glowing red eyes in the trees and to my horror, the two faces I wished to never see again stepped out.   
“Why look who we have here!”  
“I could never forget that sickly sweet smell of hers.”  
“She came out here all alone, once again…she must have a death wish.”  
“I am not afraid of you, and if you come at me or my transfers I will not be holding back!!” they looked at each other and laughed, the dark haired demon with a large scar across his face glared at me his jagged teeth in the shape of an insidious smile.  
“Leyak, make sure we don’t hurt her students now!”  
“Ah but Gaki, he looks so delicious…I heard the upper class taste like caviar.” The white haired Leyak swiped his claws at Marque, making him jerk and swing.  
“Leave him alone!” I was suddenly grabbed from behind, and a liquid was poured over my head it irritated my skin and burned my eyes I yelled and gagged as I tried to get it off of me.  
“Don’t take it personal, we had to take persuasions, we remembered how you worked with plants so we got some Devildom strength weed killer to take of you in case your carrying anything and don’t get cocky, this grass is fake too. We had a whole year to plan this out, we are going to get our revenge for what you did to Damien!” the other demons growled and cheered, I felt the grass, they were right, it was all fake! They had this location prepared for me! I could hardly see, only shapes and colors blurred in the shadows around me. This was bad; I had absolutely nothing to defend myself with.   
“Hey stop! You said you were just going to teach her a lesson, you know scare her!”  
“You didn’t say anything about this!”  
“You’re going to kill her aren’t you?!” I heard my transfers, Tari, Gemini and Valac shouted from the darkness as the other demons laughed and growled.  
“No, we are going to scare her, then we are going to disgrace her, then we are going to mutilate her and THEN we are going to kill her!” the others cheered and I my heart began to race a mile a minute. I traced their thoughts, there had to be at least two dozen rouge demons surrounding me right now, keeping me in this secluded area so I couldn’t defend myself or run away. It was possible I could die tonight…and I told Lucifer I would be back. How long would he wait? Why didn’t I tell him where I was going?!  
“No! You can’t, I won’t let you!!”  
“Yeah man, that wasn’t part of the deal!”  
“You should not have consorted with them in the first place!!”  
“Shut up Marque we get it!!” I could hear the three of them beside me and I felt their own individual powers. Water was soon being sprayed into my face and I could see a bit better.  
“Alright look, we messed up, we’ll write a thousand page report if we have to but we didn’t mean for this!”  
“We? It as your idea to listen to him Gemini!”   
“Wait where’s?” Gaki laughed at their attempt to stand off beside me.  
“Did you forget our deal? Your sister agreed to spend an evening with us in exchange for our help. That means we have her and if you want to stand against me, we will rip out her throat.” We heard her scream in the distance and I watched Gemini completely deflate.   
“What do we do?!”  
“I can’t…I can’t I’m so sorry!” she ran back behind the trees towards her sisters screams.  
“What the hell Gemini?!”  
“It’s okay, she’s protecting her family! Can you two fight?” Valac turned into his demon form, his horns like a bulls and his body grew even more muscular.  
“These guns aren’t for decoration!” Tari grew butterfly wings and dainty horns but unsheathed a long thin sword and took her stance.  
“We have your back!” I changed into my own demon form, with my seeds dead and no plants around me the only thing I could do was anticipate their coming moves by reading their minds and tear them apart with my own claws.  
“This is going to be a long night….”  
“Thirty on three, you bet it is!”  
“Get ready!” Gaki snickered at us as he crossed his arms.  
“Let’s get this party started shall we?”


	15. You Really F***ed up Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea and her transfers have the fight of their lives and an unforeseen aid puts a pit of fear in everyone's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : graphic violence

Chapter 15  
J  
“Kio, thank you for walking with me; I know I have been a real pain in the ass lately.”  
“No more than you usually are. But I mean we are going to the same place, why would I let you walk through the fair alone at night to get to the meeting point? It’s dangerous out here.” I looked up at him as he looked straight ahead, his eyes were still sad but his voice wasn’t as hollow as before. Maybe he was getting better already.  
“You mean…you actually care?” He turned to me and grabbed both of my shoulders and shook me; his head bent downward so that I could not see his face.  
“You have got to be the densest person I have ever met!! Do you not know why I never fought you back? Do you not understand why I never took my anger out on you?! Satan asked me the same thing a while ago and I had to think about it. I told him that it was because I had always seen you as stronger and for the most part that was true. But…” he stood and I saw the affection in his eyes as he pulled me close for a hug.  
“You are my blood…and some time ago I realized that I could really hurt you if I set out to do it. That kind of power over a person takes responsibility; a man would never raise his hand against his family, not a real one. I would never hurt you Tèa or allow it of anyone else; I will always protect my sisters, even from themselves.” I felt tears come to my eyes; he really cared about me in his own way.  
“So don’t you ever let me hurt you again alright?! That shit was uncalled for!”  
“Okay, I get it.” He smirked half-heartedly and we began to walk away.  
“I love you little brother.” He gave me a sideways glance and turned his head away.  
“Yeah whatever, I’ll believe that when I see it. And don’t tell anyone we hugged alright? Gross.” I laughed as we walked side by side.  
“Sure Kio, anything you say.”

“So what the hell are we going to do!”  
“Keep our backs towards another, do not separate; they plan to pick us off. Do not let them and watch your peripheral! I will tell you when they are going to come.”  
“How do you know all that already?”  
“I hear their thoughts.”  
“You what?”  
“Have you read our minds as well?”  
“No, that’s rude and these guys don’t deserve the same courtesy now do they?”  
“Good point.” We stood about eight feet apart with our backs to each other so we could see all angles, watching the dark woods ahead. A petite, green skinned low level imp like demon burst out with amazing speed and went straight for Valac, making a quick swipe at him with his claws only for the stronger demon to punch him in the head, making him quickly roll and then jump away into the darkness.  
“We have to stay alert!”  
“If they are all that weak then we’ll be fine!” Another three came out at us, two from the left and the other from behind, they were quick but not too strong, I only had to deal a quick swipe with my claws before he retreated again. By the time the eighth wave came I had found the pattern: the lower demons surrounded us in a circle, and they were attacking in a clockwise manner, rotating so that they wouldn’t get tired as quickly. I looked to their leaders who stood calm and I couldn’t make sense of it, couldn’t they see that they weren’t getting anywhere unless….  
“They’re trying to get us tired!” Gaki laughed as another nine imps came out for the attack, their number grew with each wave and it was getting harder to keep them back. They would dart out at us, for a quick slash at us only to retreat again. They wanted us to lash back; they wanted to wear us down!  
“No worries, we just got to make sure we catch the littler fuckers and make sure they can’t-“ In an instant a much larger demon that looked like a gargoyle had come through and slashed across Valac’s chest. This one was stronger and I could smell the blood from where I stood.  
“Valac!!”  
“Are you okay?!!” He staggered a bit but remained standing and gave us a thumbs up, it was at that moment two more of them came at Tari. She was able to dodge but not without getting her wing nicked in the process. Six of the imps came back this time swiping and biting at us with more fury before retreating.  
“We need a better plan than this!!”  
“What do we do Jetèa?!” ten imps rushed us along with the two gargoyles. The imps jumped on Tari, causing her to take to the air.  
“No, don’t separate!!” one of the imp demons jumped onto her back hacking at her wings making her fall to the ground. Several of them were on her in seconds and I ran in to pull them off of her, breaking whatever limb I had a hold on.   
“Are you okay?!” she was covered in blood and gasping, I pulled her to her feet. Her wings were in tatters and bleeding heavily.  
“Agh!! A little help!?” a slew of demons were on Valac and we fought them off as well though they left him injured.  
“Get closer together, but our backs against each other so they cannot separate us!” They did as I asked and before we could think of anything else over twenty demons were on us, slashing and biting at us before retreating again. We were injured but I noticed that Valac and Tari took most of it and it only took a second to realize why.  
“Leyak, Gaki!!” I stepped forward and Gaki raised his hand to make them stop their assault. I trembled and fell to my knees lowering my head to these vile bastards as they chuckled to each other.  
“I know you are trying to get rid of them first, you want my suffering slow. It is me you want, not them! Spare them and take me, I will go quietly.” Gaki stepped forward and I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.  
“So you know what we will do to you, and you still wish to go quietly huh?”  
“Yes, I will not put up a fight, just spare them.” A swift hard kick met my ribs and sent me rolling, the wind was knocked right out of me and I curled on the ground in pain.  
“That means they mean something to you, and didn’t I say I was going to hurt you real bad tonight?”  
“NO!!”  
“Kill them! Then we can get to the root of the problem.” The….root…the ROOT! Underneath there were was a whole network of roots below our feet! It would take a lot of energy and the onslaught had already made me tired, but I would not let them die! I put my palms to the ground and focused hard and by giving it all I had I made the roots of the surrounding trees spring up from the ground in large spikes, impaling a good many of the imps and trapping my transfers in a thick wooden cage that met at the top like a teepee. They would be safe, but now I was exhausted.  
“Wow, you never cease to amaze me huh?” I was dealt another kick and then the imps came at me one at a time in rapid fire, some only shoving, others clawing at me. They came at me so rapidly that I didn’t have time to brace or think of a strategy; all I could do is cover my face and neck as they shoved, clawed and bit at me. Dammit, what was I going to do?!  
L  
It had been well over an hour and she had yet to return; I had nearly finished all of my food despite waiting for her. Something definitely didn’t feel right; she didn’t tell me where she was going and she left her DDD, if I ordered her food to go and then left she would only return here looking for me. I wasn’t entirely certain of what to do. My DDD suddenly rings and of all people it is Kiomè that’s calling.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Lucifer, is Tèa alright?”  
“She…she isn’t here, she left to handle something. Her transfers were being insolent, she said that she would return quickly.”  
“How long ago was that?”  
“I would say about an hour and a half, she didn’t say where she was going. Is something wrong?” there was silence on the other end and I heard his breath shake.  
“I just have this feeling, I don’t know, I’m taking a walk and….something feels very wrong. And if she isn’t with you then that only makes it worse. I keep…seeing things…blood….and teeth…I have to go bye.”   
“Wait Ki-“ He hung up and I grabbed her things and left, I didn’t know what was going on but I certainly wasn’t going to sit idle. I made a conference call to the others as I walked.  
“Listen, Jetèa is gone and I don’t know where she is, she was supposed to return quite some time ago. Spread out look for her….treat this as last time.” I transformed and took to the sky, whatever is going on, I will not be too late…not again!  
J  
“Aw come now, is that all the fight you have left in you? What happened to that fire you once had when you killed the rest of our gang? When your high class lover killed Damien?” I was kicked again, by this time the imps had resorted to just beating me. I tried desperately to get to my feet only to be struck down again Gaki stepped forward I took it that he was the new leader here. He had certainly changed from the simple lackey I took him to be at last year. He towered over me, his pitch black hair slicked back and his red eyes glowing like embers. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my feet. My body was covered in deep scratches and bruises it hurt to breathe, how could I fight him and over twenty other demons on my own with no weapon? And then there was the matter of my transfers…were they alright? Where were the twins? What do I do?  
“Damien had a hell of a plan for you, I think we should keep his promise; only, I’m not as forgiving.” My dress had been torn to shreds and nearly fell off of my body; he grabbed a handful of the fabric and ripped it off of me, leaving my panties as the only garment left. I tried to struggle and was met with a strong back hand. I watched his eyes travel downward a greedy smile on his lips as he took his free hand traced his finger down my jaw to my collar bone, between my breasts and down my stomach. I wanted to vomit at his touch, and yet I felt so helpless.  
“Don’t worry this night is only just beginning.” A scream came from behind him and when he turned I saw that Marque had not only freed himself but had stabbed Leyak in the side. Marque changed forms, his silver wings lifting him and his adversary into the air out of the lower demons reach. Gaki turned back around and I spat my blood right in his eyes making him release me.  
“Jetèa run, get out of here!!” But there were still the other lower level demons that waited for their turn I couldn’t pass them, more importantly I couldn’t leave my transfers. I was their guide; it was my duty to protect them! Suddenly about ten of the imps surrounded me, snarling like rabid dogs their eyes red and their mouths watering. The others were working on Marque the gargoyles were throwing the imps at him to attack. Leyak fell the to the ground in a heap and Gaki looked on irritated.  
“You have ruined things for us for the last time!” He pulled out something that looked like metal twine and wrapped it around his wrist, from it electricity sparked and I got to see just what ability he had. He flicked his wrist and I left the volts travel through my body, it felt like I were being burned alive from the inside. I fell to the ground I noticed that a bunch of his henchmen were killed in the attack as well, so he couldn’t hone it exactly, I wasn’t sure if that were bad or not.  
“I have learned how to manipulate electricity it can go where I wish and I control the voltage. If you thought that hurt you have no idea the pain I have in store for you.” Marque dove for him from above and Gaki sent what looked like a lightning bolt at him causing a loud bang and a flash of light. Marque fell to the ground, his feathers badly burned with the rest of his body. I had to get them out of here! I had to save them, but how when I couldn’t even get on my own feet?!  
“Let us out!!”  
“We can still fight!!” I could hear Valac and Tari yell from the thick barrier I encased them in, I had only wished I could do the same for Marque. Gaki grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up so I could see his face.  
“I guess that fun can wait for now, how about I break your spirit first by killing the very lives you were responsible for?” He pulled out a knife and put it to Marques throat, even if I have a seed or a rose I was too weak to summon anything! But I couldn’t let my transfers die, not here and not like this!  
K  
I wandered around the park, this horrible feeling inside eating at me like a wolf would eat a lamb. I couldn’t shake it, something was very wrong, and my sister wasn’t anywhere to be found. I saw Lorelei and Gemini running my way from deep in the woods, they looked pretty clawed up and terrified.  
“Hey!! Are you two okay, what happened?!!” Lorelei fell into my arms crying and Gemini looked away her arms crossed.  
“It was supposed to be a joke! They were only supposed to scare her! But they are going to hurt her, and there are too many of them to fight off!” Lorelei yelled between sobs.  
“Scare…who?”  
“We barely got away with our own lives, what are we to do?!” Gemini looked upset but not nearly as much as her sister, like this inconvenienced her.  
“WHERE IS MY SISTER?!” they looked at me and pointed and I began to run, they followed behind and my heart pounded at the information they gave me. I ran so hard my lungs burned. I heard a lot of noise, like growling and yelling and I headed that way. When I hit the clearing I felt like time had stopped…she laid there, naked and covered in blood like she were dead if not nearly there. So many things ran through my mind at once so many feeling burned until that thing that crept inside pounded at me demanding to be let free and from that moment, I went from seeing red to seeing black.  
J  
“No!! Don’t you touch him!!” It took all my strength to tackle Gaki off of Marque. I sat on his chest clawing at it in anger and sheer desperation until I felt the electric shock flow through my body making me scream uncontrollably and he proceeded to throw me off of him, I tried to lift up and was met with a punch to the face that sent me rolling and another kick to the ribs, I swear a couple were broken at this point.   
“Alright, there is that fire I was looking for! Now we can break that spirit of yours!” another kick, this time to the chest. I rolled onto my back as Gaki checked his friend and then made a count of the demons left.   
“You and your little gang here managed to do away with over fifteen of my lackeys, they were weak anyway; I can always get more. Look at you, you look horrible, I think I can count maybe four spots that isn’t covered in blood or bruises. Should I clean you up before I have my way with you or should I leave you like this? Hmm? Aww…look at your face….you’re terrified. Good, I had this all planned for you dear, you see I’m really sick of upper class demons thinking they can do what they want, kill all the lower class they want and get away with it! Like we ain’t shit!” But…you just killed eight of your own men….  
“Now, first I am going to kill these precious student, and then the real fun is going to begin. And if you’re good I will let you choose which body part I can send your lover. Hmm…I think that ring finger would be perfect, but I should also send him your heart in a box so he doesn’t get the wrong idea, I want there to be no hope left.” He laughed to himself and I heard a rustle to my right. I looked up and saw Kio staring at me, he looked like he was hyperventilating but suddenly his breathing stilled and I watched his eyes turn into deep charcoals without even any sclera…and I felt more afraid than I was before.  
“Who the hell is this guy? Hey buddy I’m a little busy here, so get lost and find your own turf this is my prey!”  
“Your…prey…” He continued to stare at me, although I knew he didn’t even see me anymore, I quickly moved to cover myself with my arms and rolled onto my stomach as I watched the black marking spread along his face from his eyes to the rest of his body as it would and I trembled.  
“Hey look elsewhere, you know what, to hell with it kill him too!!” four of the imps ran headlong at my brother and as they leapt to attack they stopped mid-air in a circle around him. They struggled to move and it seemed like time stood still because everyone else was almost motionless.   
“Kio…” I saw the shadowy aura exude from him and I knew it was too late, he was at level five. The demons propelled backward with explosive force most being impaled onto tree branches and others being broken in half on impact with the trees.  
“Your…prey…” another six came for him and were stopped as well, this time they were crushed and crumpled like discarded paper, their bones breaking and snapping like twigs underfoot. The five remaining gargoyles snarled and looked amongst each other as Gaki stepped forward.  
“You got a lot of nerve, you son of a bitch!!” Kio continued looking at me as he removed his jacket and tossed it too me. I pulled it over my body, zipping it up to my neck.  
“Look at me when i speak to you!!!!!” He shot his lightning at him and I watched as it sparked and crackled around his whole body. My brother slowly turned his head toward Gaki as he was being electrocuted and he didn’t scream or flinch….but gave a cocky smile.  
“Wh…wh…who the fuck are you?!”   
“He’s my brother, and you seriously fucked up now!!” Kio disappeared as he stepped sideways, reappearing behind one of the gargoyles and lashing the back of his neck with his claws, nearly decapitating him. As the one beside him turned to attack, Kio grabbed him by his jaws and ripped them clean off his face. Gaki jumped forward and grabbed my hair laughing.  
“Aw your brother came to save you huh, well if he takes one step closer I’ll break your pretty neck.” I felt his hand squeeze around my throat and Kio’s smirk faded now….his face was blank, emotionless, his eyes like vast dark spheres that lead to his very soul, and from his soul came the thick black aura like substance that made the whole family tremble this is what we call level six. I looked to Marque who was trying to come over.  
“Don’t come over here!!! Don’t let it touch you, get away!!” The smoke like aura moved almost like a separate being Kio face was completely blank but the inside of him raged so much that it came out with a score to settle. The Gargoyle demons lunged at him, touching the substance and parts of it connected to their bodies. They soon began to wail in pain as their flesh began to melt from their bodies leaving nothing but exposed bones in the places they were touched.  
“What is that?!” Marque got down on the ground and covered his head in fear.  
“When my brother is really mad…I mean really pissed off, he can exude his wrath in a tangible force. It is made up of his spiritual energy, but the way it acts is that it tears apart all living flesh at a molecular level, destroying very cells. He can move it at his own will like another body part as well, so anyone he chooses to destroy, he will utterly annihilate them. We call it, Hell’s Scorn.”  
“This is an attack meant to erase your enemy from existence, why would he ever want to learn such a technique!!?”  
“It’s more….inherited.” The black smokey mass moved and engulfed the demons before ebbing away and we saw them literally melt to their skeletons. Kio slowly turned to Gaki who threw me down and tried to run for it but stopped mid-stride. His body was turned back around and the two looked at each other but only Gaki stared back terrified.  
“Your prey….that is what you said. Correct?” His voice was a low monotone and yet so clear. Gaki trembled as he was brought closer to my brother.   
“Yes…I see….well today….i shall make you my prey.” I watched as the black smoke went up Gaki’s nose until it as all gone and then he was released.  
“Hey there they are!”  
“Over here!”  
“What the hell happened here?!” Belphie, Mammon, Satan and Asmo had burst into the clearing and stopped when they saw Gaki standing motionless.  
“Kio, who is this guy?” He didn’t respond, but watched with a blank stare. Gaki took a step and began to bleed profusely from his eyes nose and mouth, his screams were muffled by the gurgling of his blood. Within a minute the demon fell to literal pieces of melted flesh. The black rage ebbing back to my brother’s body like a dog returning to its master.  
“OH SHIT!!!”  
“WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!!!” Kio didn’t respond but looked towards the woods and tilted his head slightly. And we heard a sharp scream. Gemini floated over and hung in the air before him.  
“This was your doing yes? You gave them information and told them how to get her? You wanted to make her your prey as well?” the terrified girl tried to struggle and I threw myself into Kio’s arms.  
“NOT HER, NOT HER!!! Do you hear me, she didn’t know they would do this!! Don’t hurt her please!!”   
“Wait, how do you touch that and not get hurt?”  
“We are connected by blood, he cannot harm me, not this way anyway! Kio please, if you can hear me, let her go!!” I looked back and saw her slowly lower gasping and coughing terrified. I hugged him tighter and I felt his arms slowly wrap around me, I felt so weak and after that he wasn’t much better and we both fell to the ground. His eyes were slowly returning to normal as he was exhausted from that attack, I laid down beside him and let myself rest….i had never been so happy that my little brother came for me.  
L  
Lorelei had called and told us of Jetèa’s location, and from the few other details she gave there was extensive trouble. I flew overhead and found the clearing, landing at what it seemed to be the end of it all. There was blood everywhere and every student was disheveled and injured. Mammon, Belphie and Satan were trying to get Valac and Hecatari out of the mass of roots they were trapped in and Beel tended to Marque’s injuries; that is when I saw them laying side by side passed out as Asmo and Levi tried to tend to her wounds. I wanted to hold her but looking at her I knew it was very unwise I could only stand by as Asmo cleaned her, because if I stepped closer…I wasn’t sure what I would do.  
“What happened here?”  
“From the looks of it, an ambush. Kiki here saved everybody, poor thing wiped himself out doing it.” he had covered her with his own jacket which was now open so Asmo could look at her but still covered her for privacy. She was covered in back and blue splotches and slash marks that bled all over her. I felt dizzy, I couldn’t bear to see her this way.  
“She’s lost a lot of blood Lucifer, her ribs on her right side are broken and she has electrical burns. This doesn’t look very good, I don’t believe she will die, but recovery will be extensive.” He hid his face from me as he spoke and his voice trembled….he was lying to me. I saw as Kiomè forced himself to roll over and placed his hand on her stomach. I knew exactly what he was doing.   
“Hey Kiki, stop you need to stay.…ohhh….wow!” she healed before our eyes until majority of the injuries were mended and then he fell unconscious.  
“I will take her home now Asmo, she will stay the next few days with us, see that the transfers get to the hospital”  
“Of course.” I took off my coat and wrapped her up snuggly, before taking her in my arms. I looked to the literal bloodbath in this clearing and then the young man in the ground in front of me. I wanted to be ecstatic that he came to her rescue, that he saved the transfers and was able to get here in time…but I couldn’t. I couldn’t be happy because he did this so easily and as much as I care for him, I feared how dangerous he was only yet to become.


	16. See Me, Redefine Me, Love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to settle during the aftermath of the ambush, Kio had a talk with Diavolo, Jetea finally gets her date and receives the shock of her life.

Chapter 16  
J  
“Kio, where are you? Otòto….” We were playing another game of hide and seek, so far I had found him twice but he always demanded we do best out of five. I loved how well he hid, it always proved a challenge, but he had a tendency of not staying quiet.  
“I’m going to find you…” I walked along the hall on the second floor overlooking the railing to the foyer and living area listening for the moment he would giggle at his perceived victory when I would pass him by. Our toys littered the top of the stairs and Mother always chided us over it; I thought I had heard a noise behind me and kicked one of the roller skates in that direction. There was no other sound, not looking where I was going I stepped backward and slid on the other skate, causing my feet to go out from under me and send me backwards down the stairs. I stopped mid-air and my three year old chubby cheeked brother stepped out of the pile of clothes we had thrown into the floor during a previous game, he looked so scared. He hadn’t perfected his telekinesis yet and ran over to grab my hand and pull me forward before hugging me.  
“Nee-chan, are you okay?” I hugged him close and petted his hair.  
“Yes, thank you Kio.”

I opened my eyes to see Lucifer sitting in a chair beside me, leaning over with his chin rested on his clasped hands, worry etched all over his face. My eyes traveled around and found that I was in his room. My eyes rested back on him, he looked absolutely devastated but he could never bear the fact of anyone knowing it. We have to be calm and in control, isn’t that right love. I closed my eyes and gave a soft groan leaning my head over before opening them again and by then he had composed his face.  
“Hey…good morning sunshine…” I chuckled at him but his face did not budge.  
“You laugh so easily…” He bowed his head and I rolled stiffly onto my side to better face him. He put his hands down in his lap  
“Do you not want to be with me? Do you wish to end this; is that what you are implying?” My heart felt like it had just been stabbed, after everything that had happened he comes out with this?!  
“You have been so secretive when it comes to your agenda; you shut me out and lash out at me when I question you. You’ve lied to me when your brother puts his hands on you, and you just brush it away like it means nothing. Are we not partners? Are we not supposed to be a team? Then you go off, you don’t tell me where you’re going and you don’t bring your DDD; and the very next time I see you you’re lying near dead in the woods like some animal!” He clenched his fists and looked at me with angry eyes.  
“IF THIS ISN’T WHAT YOU WANT THEN SAY SO!! You don’t have to be so reckless and aloof! You don’t have to act so unattractive to get me to…” I was so angry at him! He really found a way to turn this whole thing around on himself, like I was setting out to hurt him! His pride amazes me more in all the worst ways.  
“Are you trying to kill yourself….do you want to become some martyr for the sake of your guilt? Do you find yourself that unworthy of an existence?” His voice grew quieter and it began to break, he lowered his head again as I tried to sit up and stand.  
“Or is it that you’re trying to kill me…because with you gone…if we were too late…I…” He spoke through gritted teeth and he began to tremble and it was then for the first time I saw Mr. Pride shed tears.  
“Luci…” He covered his face with his gloved hand and I stood between his knees and gently pulled it away. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and buried his face in my chest and I held his head. I had been focused on the fact that the other students needed help and that I was responsible for them, that I wasn’t fully focused on the family I nearly left behind because of that night. I should have told him where I’d be, I should have let him come with me, or at the very least bring my DDD. To think I was fighting for my life while he waited for my return….and if Gaki was true to his word and sent my own heart with my ring finger to him as vengeance….  
“I couldn’t bear to see you that way, if your brother hadn’t healed most of your wounds, I fear you would have died. You had lost so much blood and Asmo was trying to spare me but I saw it in the way he hid his eyes! You laid here for four days, and I wondered if you would awaken even with the care you received. I waited far too long for you, I cannot allow you to leave…I don’t want to be without you.” He tore his walls completely down, he sat here vulnerable for me, more so than he had ever been because he couldn’t bear the possibility of my death. They would have all been devastated and my parents…everyone.  
“You are far too precious to us to die do you understand me? I simply will not allow it!” I chuckled at his new proclamation and lifted him away from me, kissing him softly as he put his hands on my hips.  
“Wow, another new rule; how will I ever keep track? I’m right here, I’m okay see? I won’t do it again…I’ll be careful from now on.”  
“Of course you will because you will have a chaperone with you at all times. I will not allow you to come to such harm again, I forbid it. You simply cannot fare well on your own.”  
“Luci there were over thirty other demons with a decently thought out strategy specifically designed to kill me; I would say that believing it will happen again is a little bit on the extreme side.” I knew he was dead serious but I giggled regardless as he ran his lips along my neck affectionately.  
“I had promised you that I wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt you; why are you so intent on making me a liar? Now I want you to explain what happened, you said this was planned?”  
“Remember the two demons from the junkyard that you spared? Well they formed a small army with the purpose of seeking their revenge on me; Gemini helped them thinking they were going to scare me, put me in my place; but didn’t find their true intentions until after the fact.”  
“We identified one of them when we inspected the bodies, it was so gruesome even for demons. Most were simple low level imps, not too powerful but from the body count their numbers could easily overwhelm. The ring leader wasn’t there, I shall simply have to search for him and give him my response.”  
“You don’t have to do that, he’s there with the others; I’m almost certain you stepped in him while surveying the other bodies.”  
“What in Sheol could have done that?”  
“Kiomè, that’s who; that is what happens when you piss him off at level six. He saw me lying there and Gaki made the mistake of calling me his prey…he literally made him eat those words.”  
“But…how?”  
“He has this ability he inherited from our mother’s side, it’s like he can manifest his rage into a substance. That substance destroys living flesh at a molecular level, if you are not bound to him by blood you risk being liquefied by simply touching it. What’s even more frightening is that he can make it ebb and flow at will, make it depart from him and seek out his adversary.”  
“How often does this happen?”   
“Only once before…when we found and broke our little sister out of that underground market; we had to fight to get her free but when one of those thugs tried to put a gun to her, well Kio didn’t take kindly to it. Several human thugs died as a result, he had taken lives by the time he was ten…and I think that haunts him.” As if he didn’t have a steady repertoire now.  
“He was down for a few days as well, we kept watch over him too.”  
“It wipes him out, it’s a lot of energy he uses for that but like every other time…he doesn’t have control. If you were to approach him or confront him in that state you’re doomed, you’re best bet is to lie on the ground and to pose no threat.” He studied me as I spoke to him, his eyes a little distant as he was deep in thought.  
“But I mean, he isn’t dangerous, Kio is a good person; you know that.”  
“Don’t be absurd, of course he’s dangerous. If it wasn’t for that you wouldn’t be alive.”  
“Where is he?”  
“He’s speaking with Diavolo, all of the transfers are under investigation and may face expulsion because of what happened. He is getting his side of the story.” He pulled me into his lap and I cuddled close to him.  
“How about we go out again, and this time finish the date.”  
“Just don’t run off again.”  
“From you, never, I wouldn’t want to scare my kitty again.” He recoiled from me with a grimace.  
“I was not frightened, I was furious!” I kissed him again with a laugh.  
“Just admit it, you can’t live without me!” he looked at me softly and caressed my face.  
“Maybe…that isn’t entirely false.” I felt my face redden and he kissed my forehead. This demon, he acted like a lion anywhere else but was a total kitten in my arms. This side of him melted my heart every time.  
“Let’s go and see the others before they barge in on us, I want to keep this moment as pleasant as possible.”  
K  
“In in all honesty Sir, that is all I remember, I saw Tèa lying there and the next thing I know I’m healing her body as best I can and then I wake up two days later” Diavolo looked at me thoughtfully as I gave him my account of the incident. In truth I saw what had happened but it was like watching through a window I had no part in it, and even though I had no control, I could feel that I enjoyed what I was doing and that scared me. If Tèa hadn’t stepped in when she did, how much farther would I have gone? I heard all their nasty thoughts the things that monster wanted to do to her for the sake of revenge, well there are worse things than what he was thinking and he experienced it firsthand.  
“Either way I have to commend you on your bravery, you saved lives Kiomè, you should be proud of that.”  
“I suppose, I just don’t see it that way.”  
“Taking a life is never easy; and at times when it comes down to either their lives or your own, or even your own loved ones, what seems like a simple decision can be a very hard hurdle to handle once the deed is done. But you did do good, don’t forget that.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Do you want to talk about it? The invitation from before is still open.” I looked away, how can I tell him something that would seem so absurd to him?  
“No offense Lord Diavolo, but I find it very difficult to believe that you could help or even relate to me. You have everything you could ever want, you get everything to go your way, you’re the prince for crying out loud! How would you know anything of why I’m going through?” He sat up straight and I chuckled and began to rise from my seat.  
“You have an immense amount of power at your fingertips and yet you are hesitant…almost fearful to use it. You don’t want others to be afraid of you, walk on eggshells around you, but you don’t want them to know just how lonely you really are either. You would rather they continue to tiptoe around you and flatter you more than you would wish for because at least then they are still there, at least then, even if it’s fake…you aren’t alone.” I slowly sat back down and he leaned forward with a kind smile.  
“There now, I think I can understand.”  
“But even still…how could you know what it is like for others to look at you with such fear and contempt? I am a biracial male who had to grow up in a human world where half of my bloodline is considered evil and unworthy of anything decent! From their talk alone I had to hide all I was because they would not only not accept me, but they would try to kill me. And if I fought back and hurt them that would only prove that I’m a monster! With that type of situation I can never win.”  
“Do you believe that? That you are a monster, because the direct definition is a mutated, ugly beast that lacks all humanity; but I sit in front of you Kiomè and I don’t see any of that. Now I can see the anger, I don’t have to follow you around to know you are riddled with rage, I’ve been around Satan enough to know ha! But those words can only have an effect on you when you believe them too. So I believe that your choice is to either, reject it and be your best version of you. Or to embrace and redefine it, show everyone what a monster really is.” I sat back and looked at him in a new light.  
“I see what you are saying, I need to do something right now, but can we talk later?” He smiled surprised.  
“Of course, my door is always open. And good luck, I heard your band signed up for the talent show.”  
“Yes, thank you sir!” I left quickly and called Satan.  
“Hey man, get the others and meet in in the music room I got the perfect song brewing, you want my heart in it, well you got it!”  
L  
It had been a few weeks since the incident and we were back at the restaurant this time enjoying our dinner together. She looked amazing as always and I had anticipated this evening for quite some time.  
“How are things with your group?”  
“They are fine, Marque had gotten a special honor from Diavolo for his bravery and Valac and Tari are actually kind to me now, they even do chores without being asked.”  
“Well done, I suppose defending their lives was sure to spark something.”  
“Mm-hmm, it’s a shame the twins had to go though, I mean I had forgiven them.”  
“They tried to have you murdered, whether they knew it at the time or not they consorted with a rouge demon to do something unkind to their guide and the fact that they deserted you wasn’t easy to overlook either. Not to mention it resulted in the deaths of over thirty other demons, low class rouges or not, Diavolo was not going to ignore it. Technically Lorelei didn’t have to leave.”  
“She wanted to stay with her family.”  
“Speaking of which, how are you and Kiomè doing?”  
“I mean he doesn’t shout at me or try to attack me anymore; other than that nothing has changed, we still don’t really speak. I think he is still waiting to see if I’m genuine.” I didn’t tell her that he had visited Diavolo a few times in the past few weeks to talk. He wasn’t ready for real help but for now he enjoyed the advice he had for him. I suppose he needed it from someone, he was far from warming up to me again.  
“Perhaps.”  
“Why do you keep looking at me that way?”  
“I am not looking at you in any particular way; you are simply being paranoid.” She smiled at me and shook her head.  
“Luci, when are you going to discard the cold and distant act when we go out? We both know you are going to change your tune when we go back to my room for a nightcap.”   
“I should say it’s you that changes your tune, you behave so posh and prissy now but in a matter of hours you’ll be demanding I pull your hair while I-“  
“Hey now, not here…” She covered her face with her hands and I took this opportunity to slide the box her way.   
“What is this?”  
“I was going to wait for our anniversary…but why not.”  
“Our anniversary is only a couple months away, why couldn’t it wait?” She eyed me suspiciously as she opened the box and gasped as she pulled the locket from its case. It was a large garnet stone cupped with black wings and a small diamond in the center.  
“Lucifer what have I told you about giving me gifts like this?? This is too beautiful!! Does this open too, I could put a picture in it?” She inspected it and began to open it.  
“Well I suppose what you put inside it would be your own choice, I simply found it to be a tasteful piece and purchased it, nothing more.” I watched her as she stared inside the locket tears falling from her eyes.  
“L…Luci….what is this...’will you marry me’….?” She was so focused on the engraving that she hadn’t noticed that I had raised from my seat and took a knee beside her. I took her hand in mine, my own heartbeat racing.  
“Jetèa Shiorrin Minamino, I had stated before that I have waited a very long time to meet someone like you. You are irritating, defiant and blunt but you are also compassionate, intelligent, supportive and undoubtedly beautiful. You are my glimmer of light and my peace; you are my support and my relief and I had realized a while ago that to live without you simply wouldn’t do for me. So I am again asking you to stay by my side, but as my wife.” She cried as she nodded with a huge smile on her face and I sighed silently with relief.   
“Yes Luci…this…oh my…yes I’ll marry you, oh my goodness!”  
“Then if you would kindly read the inscription on the back please?” she closed and turned the locket and her smile faltered and she scowled at me.  
“Arrogant jerk, you were so sure I would say yes that you really engraved ‘I win’ on the back of it?!”  
“Nothing makes a person lose composure more quickly than a marriage proposal.”  
“And what if I said no?”  
“But you didn’t, now did you?”  
“This does NOT count!”  
“On the contrary Beloved; it is carved in the very stone, you have accepted it and my proposal therefore this is not only a point for me, but I win the game.”  
“Like hell you do! I’m not accepting this as a loss!”  
“But the very inscription declares it, as long as you wear it, you are declaring me victorious.”  
“Oh so you’re holding onto that logic? Fine, I have something I can hold onto as well, see if you feel like a winner after a few months of that!”  
“Hold on, what exactly does that entail?” She ignored me and went back to her meal. I quickly stood and straightened my blazer leaning over her as she ate.  
“Tèa, darling, beloved…I know what you’re doing; and it isn’t going to work, simply admit defeat, it’s completely painless.” She ignored me and continued eating frustrated I sat back in my seat across from her and silence fell between us for several minutes. Damn this female!  
“Of course there can always be a continuation.” She raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
“Very well, it’s still on, now stop pouting!” I felt a stocking foot caress its way up my leg as she drank her wine with steady eye contact. She picked up another forkful of food, sticking her tongue out erotically before taking it into her mouth and I unthinkingly knocked my own wine glass over watching her.  
“Oh good, because that’s a definite win for me.”  
“You are maniacal!”  
“It was only as underhanded as yours was, and besides I never want this game to end.” Little did you know my love; that that fire of yours and that sheer determination is one of the things I crave most about you. Our little spats back and forth that originated in our feuding past remind me just how strong minded and intelligent you are. You are not one to back down and I enjoy that about you.   
“That sounds like someone who is destined to never win it themselves.”  
“You are so on Mr. Pride!”  
“And when I am done with you Mrs. Pride, you will wish you quietly accepted defeat when you had the chance.” No, I didn’t want this to end, not a single bit of it.  
J  
“Are you nervous?” My brother and I stood behind stage waiting for their turn to go on. He wore a tight green tank top with a black leather jacket with their bands logo on the back. His black ripped jeans went well with the studded black leather belt and boots. He looked out at the current performers and stepped back breathing heavily.  
“Hey, you got this, don’t worry! I know Yori would be stoked for you right now.”  
“Don’t talk like that, it’s weird. But I do get what you mean, I want to make him happy and this will do it.”  
“Kio…I never got to tell you a lot of things over the years-“  
“Are you seriously trying to get sentimental right before we go on?”  
“Just listen okay! You have been there for me when I deserve it the least and I failed you in that same fashion. But regardless of that, I want to do everything in my power to make sure I do right by you Kio, I owe you my very life and I never got to really thank you for that.” He looked at me curiously and put his hands in his pockets as I spoke, listening intently.  
“I know we’re family but you go so far above and beyond for everyone Kiomè, even at your own expense, I will never be able to live up to that standard and for that I have to say that I am jealous. Jealous because I have this amazing person for a brother and it only took until now for me to say anything. But Kio, I am so proud of you, for everything you have made it through and all you took to get here so far. I really think you will be a wonderful man, and I love you.” He patted my head and smiled at me.  
“Oh Nee-chan, you are so cute when you get sappy.” He hadn’t called me that since we were little.  
“Kio, I’m being-“ he pulled me in and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we held each other for a minute.  
“I love you too, now I got to go, wish us luck!”  
“I’ll be here cheering for you!” I watched as the four of them gathered their things together and set up quickly before the curtain went up again and Belphie started off with a chord and Kio went right in, Mammon picked up the beat and I could tell the student body seemed to like it so far.  
“The secret side of me, I’ll never let you see, I keep it caged but I can’t control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I cannot hold it.   
It’s scratching on the walls, in the darkness of the halls, won’t somebody come and save me I can’t keep it in!” Satan stood out front and center as he sang the verse and the crowd started whooping and cheering right off.  
“I feel it deep within, it’s just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I become, but the fun has just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster!” They were really giving it all they had and the everyone was standing as they sang along, I looked out to the front row to see Lucifer and Diavolo. Diavolo looked to be having the time of his life while poor Luci though enjoying himself, he was not liking the volume of it.   
“It’s hiding in the dark, it’s claws are razor sharp, I can’t escape from it, it wants my soul, it eats my heart! No one can hear me scream, it’s deep inside of me, I must confess that I FEEL LIKE A MONSTERRRR!!!!” Satan let out a roar and they all changed into their demon forms on cue! It set the whole auditorium off exciting them into changing themselves and singing along. I found myself jumping around as well, welcoming the dark inner monster of myself.  
“I feel it deep within, it’s just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I become, but the fun has just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster! I’m gonna lose control, it’s something radical, I must confess that I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!!!” the crowd rioted and cheered for them and Kio looked back at me for a moment and gave me the victory sign. The boys raised their fists as the student body roared with applause and yells, they wanted an encore! Satan and Kio clasped hands and I could see a big grin on the avatar of wrath's face. This was all very far from being over and we had a long way to get there, but I feel like in just a few months we have made some real progress. I touched the locket around my neck as they counted off for another song and I smiled. I cannot wait to see what the rest of the year has in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thanks so much for reading! Your kind words and support mean the world to me. I hope you stay tuned when the gang digs into Mr. Prides past in: A Haunting Concealment. Coming soon! :)


End file.
